Finding The Disappearances
by TimPrime1
Summary: News flash! Disappearances have been happening. Ash and the gang have heard that their friends have disappeared. Now something has happened to Ash, and it's up to Misty, Dawn and May to find them. Will they get to them in time? AAML, DAML and etc. No flames, please?
1. Chapter 1 The News Report

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 1:

The news report

Hello everyone, I'm timprime1, you all can locate on this youtube with this .author name You all can also locate me on facebook. I hope you all like it.

Edit: So far my friend and I (mostly my friend) edited it. So there are some changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the show or any of the franchise

We find our hero's in a Pokemon Center in Sunnyshore City getting ready for a travel home, but little do they know that something is about to happen to one of them, and some of the other trainers.

Ash: I can't believe I actually beat the Elite four, including their Champion Cynthia.

Pikachu: Pika (yes) his partner says excitedly

Dawn: Yeah, but don't forget Ash, you also beat Paul before you entered.(yes, he actually got to beat Paul, finally)

Ash: Yeah, your right about that.

Brock: So what are you guys going to do now.

Dawn: Well I'm going to go home and take a break.

Ash: I'm going to head back to Pallet town, then head to the Cerulean gym to see Misty, but I'm going to see Misty first.

Brock: Yeah, that's a great idea Ash, she'll be very happy to see you again.

Ash: I know, its been a while since I've seen her.

Dawn: That's no fair!(slight complaint tone)

Ash: Why's that?

Dawn: Well, I've only met May, but I haven't got to meet Misty yet.( sort of whining tone)

Brock: Don't worry, you'll get to meet her one day.(talking in confidence)

Dawn: Really, are you sure Brock?(sounding unsure)

Brock: Of course I'm sure.( still confident voice)

Dawn: Heh, thanks Brock

Someones Voice: Hey there something going on.

Woman on TV: We have an urgent message for everyone around the globe.(Everyone averts their attention to the TV) There have been some mysterious disappearances of pokemon trainers and coordinators, three of the recent disappearances are Drew Hayden, Paul Allen and Kenny Kengo.(off TV)Dawn gasps: Oh no, not Kenny.( being worried, almost in a whisper)

Piplup: Pip(what?) looking up at it's trainer with confusion.

Back to the TV: So far, the police are still investigating the area of where the trainer disappeared in, but there is only one clue that we have found so far and it's a note that has been found. The not says that, "to all the Pokemon trainers and coordinators that they choose that are a threat to them will be captured at any time, day or night. The note even says that they're watching us, so everyone be careful, and watch out for any suspicious activity.(Woman goes off of the TV and everyone goes back to what they were doing)

Sorry for the cliff hanger, next chapter will be coming soon, reviews please, I would like to know how I did for my first fic. Sorry that this took so long, but I forgot how to put up stories, until I saw a youtube video about it.


	2. Chapter 2 Those who watched the news

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 2:

Those who watched the news

Hello everyone, I'm back, so far more ideas are popping into my head for more AAML, DAML and etc. But I'm continuing on with this story. There will be others though. But with me in college, it's going to be hard for me to concentrate on multiple things at once but I'm hoping to get this chapter done before this weekend. But I forgot to wish everyone a Happy April fools day on Friday, and also on that day, the inside of my friends house got burned. Thank goodness no one was in the house, but they will need a new kitchen. They will also need to replace their living room couches and etc, plus their HD tv. If your wondering what an HD tv looks like from the back, I saw it.

Edit: I did a good bit of editing to this one too, but my friend helped me out also. The part of the ones who were worried or concerned were all me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters, or the franchise

Back in the Pokemon center, after the news went off the gang began to talk.

Ash(in a shocked and sad look): Man, I can't believe that three of our friends have disappeared.

Dawn: I know, it's hard to believe, it seems that we talked to him just yesterday.(but it was only a few days ago that they talked to him)

Flash back

Back in a hotel room on a balcony, Dawn was leaning on the railing thinking of the match between her and Zoey, and a single tear comes down from her left eye.

Kenny: Dawn?

Dawn looks around to see Kenny coming into the room.

Kenny comes up to dawn after the grand festival and leans on the railing on her left: Sorry that you lost to Zoey.

Dawn: That's ok, no need to worry anymore.

Kenny: Then why is there a tear on the left side or your face.

Dawn was about to remove the tear but Kenny beat her to it. He wiped it away gently with the back part of his right index finger. Dawn blinked while shaking her head signaling thanks.

Dawns thoughts: His finger felt tough, but soft, I wish he knew how I felt about him, but I wonder if he feels the same.

Kenny's thoughts: Man she looks beautiful, and her skin is silky smooth, but I wish she knew how I felt about her, but I wonder if the feels the same way.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until they heard a knock at the door.

Dawn: Come in.

Ash and Brock walked in wanting to see how Dawn was.

Ash: Hi Dawn, Hi Kenny.

Dawn and Kenny at once: Hi.

Ash in a slight concerned voice: So, how are you doing Dawn?

Dawn in a calm voice: Fine, I'm doing just fine, why do you ask?

Ash: I was just a little concerned that's all.

Dawn: Awww that's sweet of you Ash, but you should know I would be fine.

Brock(also in a slightly concerned voice):Yeah, but we wanted to be sure.

Dawn after a slight giggle: Thanks you guys.

Ash: So Kenny, what are you going to do now since the Grand Festival is finished.

Kenny: Well, I'm going to try and train harder to win next time.

Dawn: Well, you better watch your back, cause I'm also going to train harder for the next contest as well.

Brock in a slightly excited voice: Well that's a good idea, maybe you guys can train together for a while before each contest.

Ash agreeing: Yeah, that is a good idea, what do you think Dawn.

Dawn, slightly excited: That is a good idea.

Kenny: What about you guys?

Ash: Well, we'll be heading to a barge in a few days.(in other words very soon)

Kenny sounding disappointed: What for?

Ash: Well, me and Brock are going to head back to our home towns.

Kenny: What about you Dawn?

Dawn: I haven't decided yet! I don't know weather to go back home for a break or continue my journey in the Kanto, Johto or Hoen region after all this. What about you Kenny.

Kenny: Well I'm going on another journey, but I don't know where to go to first as well.

Ash: Well when I first tried contest battling it was in the Hoen region.

Dawn: Really Ash, I thought your first time was here?

Ash: Nope, I first did it in the Hoen region!

Dawn: Wow, but I've mostly seen you do Gym battles. Why did you not do what Nando did?

Ash: Well I am more of a battler than a coordinator!

Brock: Yeah, all of the friends you and I know already know that, but we need to get up early for a head start, so we should get to bed.

Kenny: Well night you guys.

Ash, Dawn and Brock at once: Night.

Dawns thoughts: Have sweet dreams Kenny.

Kenny's thoughts: Have sweet dreams Dawn.

Everyone goes to bed.(sorry that I had to make this short and a bit rushed)

End flash back

Dawn was looking down at the floor and Ash noticed this.

Ash in a concerned tone: Dawn, you ok.

Dawn trying to sound calm: Yeah, but thanks though.

The gang noticed a figure stand up and walk over where they were, and they noticed who the figure was. It was Zoey.

Dawn: Zoey?

Zoey: Oh, hey Dawn, I take it that you saw the news too.

Dawn: Yeah, I just can't believe what happened, some of our good friends disappeared.

Zoey: Yeah I know.

Then Zoey walked off with her head down.

Zoey, mumbling to herself: Including Paul.

The gang watched her walk off.

Brock sounding concerned: What's wrong with Zoey? Dawn?

Dawn, also sounding concerned: I don't know.

Ash: She's probably worried about the two of her friends that she knows.

Brock: Or someone special. Ash looks at him with a slightly confused look, but shrugs it off.

All agreeing, but while in the Johto region in a Pokemon Center lies May in bed with her hands together laced as if she's praying.(Sorry this one is going to be short)

May with big watery anime eyes: Oh, please be ok Drew, I wished I could've told you how much I love you, but now I can't, not ever since "sniff" you disappeared.

May starts to cry, but back in the Cerulean gym, Misty Waterflower is looking at a picture (that is in a frame) of her, Ash, and Brock together in the old days. She was sitting on her bed worried with big watery anime eyes. (this one is also going to be short)

Misty: Oh Ash, please be careful, I don't know what I would do if you disappeared. I just love you so much, but I don't know how to tell you.

Misty then got into bed and held the picture close to her heart, then placed it on the mantle beside her bed.

Misty in a whispered voice: Good night Ash, I hope to see you soon.

A single tear comes down her left cheek at the thought of Ash disappearing.

Back in pallet town, both Delia and Prof. Oak saw the news. Prof Oak was a little concerned for his grandson, even though he was becoming a professor, but Delia was completely worried for her son, Ash, after what she had heard from the news.

Delia was in her bed about to go to sleep.

Delia: Please be careful my son, you're the only child I have.

But in Pewter, Brocks parents were slightly concerned about him, even though he was a breeder.

Back in Hoen Mays mother and father were worried about their daughter.

But in Sinnoh, Dawns mother, Johanna, was worried about her daughter so she decided to travel to the docs to pick her daughter up when she arrived. She didn't want her daughter to disappear like the three boys did.

Now back to Ash, Dawn and Brock

Ash, while yawning: Well we better get to bed.

Brock, while stretching: Yeah, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

Dawn: Yeah, well, goodnight.

Everyone in unison: Goodnight.

Well this is the end of chapter 2, but I have two people to thank, CjWrites for giving me some advice, and pokemaster101 for sending me a review/comment. So please comment or review. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. 3 The Trip Home and Bonvoyage to friends

Finding the disappearances

Chapter 3:

The Trip Home and Bon-voyage to friends

Hello everyone it's me again, I know my last chap has a lot of changes in it, but one of my friends in college is helping me with my stories. I'm going to try to do something different with typing my stories, so tell me what you all think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon related, except for the games that I bought.

The next morning the gang woke up and started to get ready to go to the docks. Ash got up and put on his black vest, with a thick yellow line angling down from the right arm to the center of his chest, and angling up to his left arm. He wore his white T-shirt and blue jeans while he was asleep. He then put on his black sneakers that had a big red tip and was whit on the bottom. The last items he put on were his black gloves with green wrists and his hat on has head.

When Brock got up, he only had to put his vest on which was black on top and a dirt looking color on the bottom. He also put on his blue boots that had white tips on them.

(he slept in his cloths as well)

When Dawn got up she was already in her usual clothes, which was a mini dress with a white under shirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt(if you watch DP on week days or weekends in the mornings you'll know). She only had to put on her red scarf, knee high black socks and knee high pink boots, white beanie with a pink poke ball symbol on it, and yellow hair clips.

(I wanted to put on their DP clothes, In which I don't own)

The gang got their stuff together and headed to the front desk to get their Pokemon. But on their way to the front desk, Dawn looked around for Zoey wondering where she was. They finally reached the Front Desk "High, were here to get our Pokemon." Ash exclaims. "Here you all go" Nurse Joy exclaims giving them their Pokemon. "Thanks but there's one more thing." Brock says, "and what would that be?" Nurse Joy asks confused, "a romantic date with yours truly" Brock says, but then is jabbed in the side with Crogunks poison jab. "Oh, what a world" Brock says in pain then is dragged away by his Pokemon.

"Does that happen all the time," Nurse Joy asks "only when he sees a beautiful girl around." Ash exclaims "So where are you all going to," Nurse Joy asks "were heading to the pier! why?" Dawn exclaims and asks "well it's because of those disappearances that happened to those three teenagers," Nurse Joy exclaims "well no need to worry about us, we'll be fine" Ash says "I don't know about that, but I should call officer Jenny to give you guys an escort."

They all were finally able to convince Nurse Joy that they didn't need an escort. (except for Brock who wouldn't have helped out anyway) So with all that settled, they all were able to go to the pier without any problems on their way there. When they got to the docks they bought their tickets. But before they got on their ships, which weren't due for departure for another 15 min since the boats left at 12:00, so the gang had one final lunch together before they departed. After lunch they began to talk.

"I can't believe this is happening." Dawn said "Yeah, I know what you mean, but don't forget, were all still friends by heart!" Ash says exclaiming "Your right about that Ash." Brock said "Hmm, what do you guys mean by that?" Dawn asked "Well, you see, when friends leave, you won't always be separated, you always carry a piece of them inside your heart!" Brock exclaimed " But I don't have anything to give you guys" Dawn said

"No Dawn it's like this." Ash said "The piece that we carry, doesn't come from you, it comes from the Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed "Oh, so it's the Pokemon that help keep us connected." Dawn said "Yeah something like that." Brock said "But then, how can we stay connected with our Pokemon?" Dawn asks "Well you do have Ambipalm that is being trained after the Pokemon ping pong match, right?" Ash asked "Yeah, why?" Dawn said and asked "Well that Ambipom was once my Apom until I traded it for your Buizel!" Ash exclaimed "Yeah, that's right! But Ambipom is still with that guy (Oc, thank you ultimateCCC) that was at that Pokemon ping pong match! Dawn said explaining.

"Now I get it, since we've traded Pokemon, we can still remember each other from our Pokemon." Dawn said in an excited tone. "Well your still getting close Dawn." Ash said. But they then heard the Boats horn meaning they had only five minutes left until departure.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Dawn said "For now, until we meet again, but hopefully in another region." Ash said "Well we better get boarding Ash, we wouldn't want for the boat to leave without us." Brock said "Yeah, no kidding" ash said slightly laughing.

After Ash and Brock got on their boat, Dawn got on her boat. They waved good bye to each other as the boats went in separate directions as they went further out into the sea.

"So did you call your mom and Misty?" Brock asked "Yeah I called them up this morning before we left." Ash said "Did they see the news?" Brock asked "Yeah they did, they sounded very concerned, but Misty sounded more concerned about me." Ash said "How about you Brock, did you call your family?" Ash asked "Yeah, they sounded concerned for me too, but I told them that they were only after Pokemon trainers and coordinators." Brock said "But why would they worry about you if they were only after people like me and dawn?" Ash asked "I don't know, before we left, I asked Dawn if she called her mom, she said she did before she went to bed, and her mom was concerned for her because of what she saw on the news." Brock said "I hope Dawn gets home safe." Ash thought, concerned for her as a friend.

"But Ash, aren't you worried if you disappear like the others did?" Brock asked "No, I'm more concerned about Dawn, and more concerned about Misty" Ash said "But why not yourself?" Brock asked "Brock, there are some things I can't explain." Ash said. But Brock was still wanting to know, but he left it alone.

While on the other ship, Dawn was wondering if Ash was going to be okay because of what they all had heard from the news.

**flashback**

"This is an urgent message for everyone around the globe.(Everyone averts their attention to the TV) There have been some mysterious disappearances of Pokemon trainers." the woman TV said.

**end flashback**

"So far it's Drew, Paul, and Kenny, I just hope they don't take anyone else." thought Dawn. "Piplup pip lup Piplup, pip pip pipilup, pipluuuup" (Are you ok Dawn, you look like your worried, what's wrong?) Piplup asking "Oh it's nothing, nothing (sniff) at (sniff) all" Dawn beings crying a bit while gripping the railing a bit, but Piplup is by her leg, patting it to help her feel better. Dawn looks down at her Pokemon with tears in her eyes with a sad look" Don't worry Piplup, I'll be fine." Dawn says lying while forcing a smile on her face. Piplup pretty much knows that she was lying. Piplup saw her teary eyes and her hands slightly gripping the railing. Dawn was worried alright, she was worried about Kenny, the boy that she loved had disappeared. She was about to head back to her room until she noticed Zoey coming up to her. Zoey had also been crying, but it was about someone else. "Zoey, were you crying?" Dawn asked "I was about to ask you the same thing." Zoey said (in other words, yes)

"So what happened to you at the Pokemon Center, Zoey?" Dawn asked "What do you mean?" Zoey asking back "Well I looked around for you, but you weren't there!" Dawn said while exclaiming "Well I got up a lot earlier and left the center after I got my Pokemon. Nurse Joy was about to call Officer Jenny to be an escort until I told her that it wasn't necessary, she finally agreed to it and I was finally able to leave." Zoey said "That is what she tried to do to us as well, until me and Ash finally convinced her" Dawn said "You and Ash convinced her, but where was Brock?" Zoey asked "He was being held back by Crogunk, besides he wouldn't have been able to help out in the situation." Dawn said."

"So Dawn, why were you crying?" Zoey asked "I was worried about the boys that disappeared." Dawn said "Same here" Zoey said (They were both thinking about the boys that they loved) "Was your mother worried about you Dawn?" Zoey asked "Yeah she was, what about your folks?" Dawn asked back "Yeah their worried about me too." Zoey said."

They continued their discussion on their way home as did the boys, but what they didn't know was is that someone was following them in a helicopter behind the boats. The helicopter was at a good enough distance for them not to see it, but which boat were they following.

Ooooohhhhhhh big cliff hanger, sorry about that folks but this is supposed to be suspense but the romance is just the beginning. But as the romance increases, so does the suspense. I would like to give more thanks to pokemonmaster101 and CJwrites and all the others that read my story like AK1028, Techno Kei, and the rest, plus a new one called jane Hawthorn. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4 The accepted one

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 4: The accepted one

Hello everyone, me again, I am enjoy the reviews that you all give me. Well anyways, I am hoping to get this chapter up asap. I will be away on fri-sat and I am trying to get an art project done, due Wednesday April 13, but I am going as fast as I can to get all of this done. But anyway, I have a number 1 favorite author for he has made tons more AAML and DAML, but mostly AAML. His name or user name is EVAN AAML, in my favorite authors list. But I will do my best to put up more AAML stories, for…they are…stuck in my head. I am hoping that I will have this chap up the week after the third chap. I am still getting some assistance from friends on and off line. Plus, after I do a disclaimer there's is usually a line above the story, but fan fiction takes it off for some reason. But any ways, DISCLAIMER (shouting it epically).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or their franchise.

It has only took two days to reach Kanto, (the rest of the day in Sinnoh, and the day they arrive in Kanto) Ash and Brock had departed off the ship and had been only walking since ten until they reached Pewter City.

Ash: Alright, back in Kanto.

Brock: I agree, I can't believe that the journey in Sinnoh almost took a year. I'm glad to be back in Kanto.

Ash: I know what you mean Brock, and are you sure you don't mind me staying at your house. You know I can just stay at a Pokemon Center.

Brock: Of course Ash, your like one my little brothers that I don't have. (A/N: as you all know, he has a lot of brothers and sisters)

Ash: Brock you have a lot of brothers, adding me makes number 10.

Brock: Ash, you know I don't have that many brothers.

Ash: Heh, your right about that. ( Ash was scratching the back of his head nervously)

As soon as they reached the Pewter City Gym Brock opened the door, and the second as he did.

Brock: Hey everyone, I'm home.

There was a moment or two of silence until, rumble, shake, then WOA, Brock's brothers and sisters came rushing in and tackled Brock down to the ground.

Youngest brother: Oh Brock we missed you so much, we thought you would disappear like the three trainers and the one scientist.

Brock: Huh, what scientist?

Forrest: What, you didn't hear, they said that the people that were making the trainers disappear accepted one scientist.

Ash: Huh, what was the name of the scientist?

Third oldest brother: Can't fully remember the name, but I think it was Garn, Garish, Garnin.

Third oldest sister: Oh for Pete sakes, it was Gary.

Ash and Brock: GARY (they both shouted)

The very second after they said that, they were off to the living room to catch the news to see if what they said was true. As soon as they reached the living room, Brocks parents were there already watching the news. Brocks mother, Lola, turned around, and as soon as she saw her son she jumped up from the couch and ran over to her son, tears coming from her eyes, she slung her arms around his lower torso and burying her head in his chest. Brock immediately hugged her back knowing she was worried for his safety. After a couple of minutes or so she brought her face back a good bit and looked into his squinted eyes, and he looked into her brown eyes.

Lola: Oh, Brock, I was so worried about you.

Brock: Mom, I'm not a trainer, they wouldn't come after me.

Lola: But how would you know Brock, they could easily make an acception for you like they did with that Gary guy.

Brock: But why would they accept him, that doesn't make any sense.

Lola: Of course it makes sense they said on the news that they would explain later.

And as if right on cue, the father, Flint, shouts that the news is on.

Flint: Hey guys, the news is back on.

Ash, Brock and Lola get to the couches in the living room and sat down( just to let you all know they all did it in a hurry)

Brock: Turn it up dad, I need to hear what they're saying. (Brock in a demanding tone)

Flint did as his son said and tuned up the volume. Soon enough they saw the news woman holding her mike, and what seemed to be another note from the mysterious people.

News woman: Now what I'm holding is another letter from these mysterious people that have made all three of these disappearances. So far their third one is the famous Professor Oaks grandson Gary Oak. Now he only disappeared only yesterday and was recently discovered today. With… addition, they left a note like the notes from last time, but this time, the note says (news lady opens the note) Hello everyone, we have made an acception with the famous Prof. Oaks grandson Gary Oak for he could be a threat to us as well of what we heard and/or read about him. But we are still warning trainers and coordinators that those that we choose will soon disappear, and we have verified our next target for we have followed him/her to an anonymous region. We do not let anyone know who we followed and where we followed them for we have done our studies on them and how we operate. Be warned, we will find you and make you disappear, so watch everywhere, if you have been chosen. (News reporter closes back up the note and gives it to the police officer).

News woman: Now with all of these disappearances happening we are now stepping up all security for all trainers and coordinators everywhere, now it's going to be hard to get all of this security set up, but law enforcement is doing it's best to protect the trainers and the coordinators from these mysterious people. The police are still investigating who these people are and where they come from. More to come soon.

The news reporter goes off screen and Flint puts the tv on mute. They look at each other, then turn their heads where the kids are. There was a moment of silence until Flint spoke up.

Flint: Kids, leave us alone for a little bit, we need to talk.

Kids at once: Ok dad. (they left the room to let them to talk)

There was another moment of silence until Flint spoke up.

Flint: With all of this going on, I don't want you two going anywhere alone!

Brock: But dad, tomorrow were going to Cerulean City to see Misty.

Ash: Huh, your coming to?

Brock: Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while too, so I just wanted to come with you to see her as well.

Ash: Well I guess so?

There was another moment of silence until Flint spoke up.

Flint: Uh hum (Flint cleared his throat to get their attention)

Ash and Brock looked at Flint.

Flint: Lets get back on subject ok.

Ash and Brock nod in agreement.

Flint: Ok, so tomorrow, your mother and I will take you both to Cerulean City to be sure nothing will happen to you both ok?

Ash and Brock: Ok.

Flint: Now that that's settled with, you both need to prepare for tomorrow. I suggest you both get everything you will need.

Ash: Ok, thanks Mr. Slate. (yes, I decided to give them that last name for it fits them)

Flint: Your welcome, Ash, but just you can just call me Flint.

Ash: Ok Mr. Sla.. I mean Flint.

Flint: Ok, now, both of you, go off into town this afternoon and make sure you two gather everything you both need. We need to head to Cerulean prepared ok..

Ash and Brock: Okay.

Through out the rest of the day they all did chores. Soon in the afternoon, Ash and Brock went into town to get some more supplies for their trip to Cerulean. They went into many stores getting their supplies. The boys even went by the Pokemon Center, Ash said he was going to leave his Pokemon there overnight . But on their way back Ash was in deep thought about what had happened. He then stopped to think about what the reporter said.

Ash's thoughts: _Man, with all these disappearances happening, who know what trainer and or Coordinator will be next. But I know what I must do._

Brock was about three feet in front of him when he stopped and looked back at Ash. He noticed that his friend was in deep thought.

Brock: Hey Ash, what's up?

Ash: Huh. ( Ash looks up at Brock with a slight concern on his face)

Brock: Well you were deep in thought, and I just wanted to know what was up?

Ash: It's nothing Brock, really.

Brock wasn't really convinced, but he needed to know.

Brock: Come on Ash, I know there's something bothering you.

Ash: No, it's not a big deal.

Brock: I think it was a big deal when you were deep in thought.

Ash was surprised that his best friend knew him better than he thought. So he decided to give in.

Ash: Ok Brock, you win.

Brock was glad he decided to tell him.

Brock: So what is it, what's the problem.

Ash: You see Brock…I've been thinking about these disappearances that have been happening and I came to a decision.

Brock was surprised of what Ash said.

Brock's thoughts: _He came up with a decision. But what could it be?_

Brock was about to ask what his decision was until…

Ash: Hold these for a second Brock. I need to do something real quick, ok.

Brock looked at him with a shocked expression but nodded. He took Ash's stuff when he left to get something. Ash went down the street and around a corner. Brock just stood there wondering what his friend was doing. Brock stood there for five minutes or so until he saw Ash come back around the corner and back up to him. Brock gave Ash his stuff back, then they both began walking back to Brocks house. When they finally got there they got out their supplies and began packing. After they were done, Brock was beginning to clean up but, Ash got out some extra supplies. Brock looked at what Ash got out, he just couldn't believe his eye's. Ash got out some cards and some envelops, and one pen.

Brock: Ash what are you doing? (asking confusingly)

Ash: Brock, this is something that I need to do. But (sighs) I need you to do something for me.

Brock: Sure Ash, what is it?

Ash sighed again and took out a small blue velvet box from his vest pocket. Ash looked at the box, then at Brock. He gave out one deep sigh while looking at the ground (wow, he sighed three times, I think that's a record) and looked back at Brock. Ash took Brocks right hand (and no he's not being gay) and put the box into his hand. Ash curled Brocks fingers over the top of the box. He looks into Brocks squinted eyes.

Ash: Brock…if anything happens to me, give Misty this box, ok?

Brock: But why Ash. You don't think you'll be apart of those disappearances, do you?

Ash: I don't know Brock, I just have a weird feeling that I'm going to be a part of them. You heard what that lady on the news said, they have followed the person that they're going to make disappear.

Brock was speechless at what Ash said. He nodded his head and told him that he would do it. Soon after they were done packing everything they all went to bed, except for Ash, he stayed up half the night writing notes. Ash was probably right, he might be one of those disappearances. Ash was deep in thought while he was writing the notes. After he was done writing the notes he sat back in the chair he was in staring at the ceiling in a very deep thought. He was about to go to bed until the lights went out, then…

Ooooooohhhhhhhhh, I am sooooo evil, but I wanted to end here. Sorry that this took so long. I was planning to get this up yesterday but my friends were being jerks. They were saying a lot of mean stuff that pretty much put me in a depressed state, but I kept on moving. One of my friends is planning to put up very dark story of Dora the explorer ( in which I don't own and not going to make a story out of it). Plus one of them was playing a screaming pokemon song, which was really bad and extremely annoying. I told him to stop but he didn't listen. I closed his laptop, but he just opened it back up. Then I listened to my own music just to drain that screaming pokemon music out. But I have good news, I got my art project turned in and I have another one due. It's a high possibility that it will be due after spring break, but I am planning to work on the next chap as well over spring break. I want to thank all of you for helping to support me. Besides, yesterday, I went to the roller skating rink with my friends, but I used blades instead of skates. When it was boys only on the rink, they played the song "Fire burning" and man, I lip sang to it and sort of danced to it.

When everyone was done skating, they all did the "cupid shuffle" even me and one of my friends did the cupid shuffle. Don't worry she's only a friend and afterwards, I took my friends all home. I hung out at their house till it was close to 10:00 then I left for home. I pretty much had a better day after I left college, so there. Well people, you all know what to do, R&R. I am hoping to get the next chap up soon.


	5. ch5 Ash's disappearance and Misty's gift

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 5:

Ash's disappearance and Misty's gift

Well hello everyone, I'm back again with chap 5 of my story. As I continue with this story that you all like, love or enjoy, some of my friends still hate it. Main reason is because some of them only enjoy the manga and the games. Well I will still type this for my fans out there, and I (slightly giggles) have a lot of catching up to do. Well I began writing this chapter a few hours after I posted the last one. So far I know of a cross over to do, but it may take some time to do. But anyways lets go to the disclaimer shall we.

Disclaimer is a silly voice but being serious: I own nothing of Pokemon, not the franchise or anything. But if I did Misty would be back.

Once the morning light shown through the window, most of everyone was up and moving around. Flint was getting the car ready for their departure, Lola was making little sandwiches for if anyone got hungry, and most of the kids were playing around. Brock was still asleep, he did not have this good of a sleep while he was in Sinnoh. Forrest opened his big brothers bedroom door with a creak, he took a peek inside and he saw that his brother was still asleep. He tip toed in, being really quiet, but what Forrest didn't know was is that his brother was awake. Brock had woke up 5 minutes before Forrest creaked his door open and heard his brother tip toeing. He waited for the right moment until…

AAAAAHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Forrest: Brock that wasn't fair. I had the advantage.

Brock: Yeah it was pretty much fair for you came into my bedroom.

Forrest: No it wasn't, I was being really quiet.

Brock: Uhhh, Forrest.

Forrest: Yeah?

Brock: Your in your shoes!

Forrest looked down and sweat dropped. He forgot that he was wearing his shoes. He made a mental note not to pull a prank like this unless he wasn't wearing shoes.

Brock: So is everyone ready?

Forrest: All but one, and he's still asleep.

Brock: Let me guess, Ash?

Forrest: You got that right.

Brock sighed and told Forrest not to worry about Ash, for he knew his best friend was probably ready from last night. The time was now 10:00 am and everyone was ready. They were all outside ready to leave, but they all were waiting for Ash. They waited for five more minutes until Brock spoke up.

Brock: Forrest, go get Ash up and tell him to get out here. We're all waiting for him.

Forrest nodded and went back inside to get Ash. Everyone was waiting for Forrest to get Ash for five minutes. Forrest came back out and said.

Forrest: Ash is gone! There's no sign of him anywhere inside!

Everyone looked at each other with worried faces. They all ran inside to see if Forrest was right the Ash wasn't any where inside. Brock and Forrest checked the guest room of where Ash stayed at. The rest of the family checked everywhere in the house and the gym. There was no sign of him anywhere. When they were about to give up, Forrest found something or should I say, something's under the guest bed. He pulled out a bunch of blue envelopes that had notes in them. He stood up and sat on the bed. He looked at the cards and called Brock.

Forrest: Brock, get in here quick!

Brock rushed to the guest room of where Forrest was. When he got there, he saw that Forrest had a lot of envelopes in Forrest's hands. He was about to ask for them until something else caught his eyes. He saw another note on the window seal. He walked over to the window seal, not noticing the window was open, and was about to pick up the note until the wind caught the noted and blew it inside. The note landed softly on the floor. Brock walked carefully over to where the note was and picked it up. After he read it he called to his family.

Brock: EVERYONE, GET IN HERE QUICK.

The whole family heard him and rushed straight to the guest room. They all saw the note in his hand.

Flint: Brock, what's that in your hand.

Brock: A note!

Flint: Who's it from?

Brock: Them!

Flint: Who's them?

Brock looks out the window and says.

Brock: It's from the people that made the trainers and coordinators disappear!

Everyone in the room gasped. Brock handed the note to Flint and he read it over.

Flint: Lola, (getting his wife's attention) call the police!

Lola didn't hesitate. She rushed over to where the phone was and dialed the police. When the police heard what happened they were heading out the doors in seconds. It took them five minutes to get where the house and gym were. Once they were there, the family let them in without any hesitation. They looked around the house, and the rooms but mostly the guest room. Officer Jenny kept on looking at the note that was left behind by those mysterious people.

Officer Jenny: Get the news here quick, we have another one that has disappeared.

One of the officers got in contact with the news people and told them that it happened again. It took the news about 30 minutes to get there. When they were there they got all of their equipment out. The family told them what had happened. Then the news got everyone together and told them what to do. Everyone was all set and knew what to do.

Camera man: and we're live in 5...4...3..2 (points his finger at the news woman)

News woman: Hello everyone, this is Linda with the Kanto news, and this is going world wide. We have just been notified that another disappearance has just occurred with Pokemon trainer…Ash Ketchum. He was noticed missing this morning when this family was preparing to go to Cerulean City. They found this note on the window seal. ( opens the note) The note says "We have made our next disappearance and don't know if this will be our one. We are still doing our research on trainers and coordinators. So far we are still on the move for those that are still a threat to us. We will soon be planning our next move when we are ready. And until that time, keep on watching everywhere.( closes the note and hands it back to the officer)

The news woman motions for officer Jenny to move to her spot. Officer Jenny does so, and when she's in front of the camera left to the news woman she speaks.

Officer Jenny: We are now investigating what has happened here, and the family will have to stay in Cerulean City while we are investigating what has happened here. This investigation could take us a while, but we know that we probably don't have that much time so we are hurrying on this a fast as we can.

Officer Jenny feels a tapping on here left shoulder and looks over. It was Brock, he looked at her for a second and said.

Brock: Sorry for the interruption, but can I say something please?

Officer Jenny: Sure, but be quick ok!

Brock: Yes ma'am.

Officer Jenny: This Young man (whispers) uh?

Brock: Brock Slate. (helping her out)

Officer Jenny: Brock Slate has something to say.

Brock: Hello everyone, I am Brock Slate. I am Ash Ketchum's best friend and I want to say that, I was his friend at the beginning of his journey when I was the Pewter City Gym leader. I joined him on his journey though the regions he's been to. He's been through his region, the Kanto region, and with us was a girl named Misty Waterflower, now leader of the Cerulean Gym. After the we finished here in Kanto, I left the group temporarily at the Orange Islands. That was when those two met Tracey Sketchit. After they competed for badges in the Orange Islands, I joined back up with them for the Johto rigion while Tracey became Prof. Oaks assistant. Then the group split up after the Johto Silver Conference.

I met back up with Ash in the Hoen region where I met our new traveling companions, May and her little brother Max. May is a coordinator and her brother is going to be a trainer when he's old enough. Our new friends met our old friends including Misty. But after our journeys in Hoenn, we went to Kanto for the Battle Frontier. Then when we finished the Battle Frontier, Ash ended up going to the Sinnoh region. While in Sinnoh he met back up with me and we got a new traveling partner, her name is Dawn. While we were with her, she did contests like our friend, May.

Then later on, they both met each other. After our journey in Sinnoh, we went our separate ways after we heard about the disappearances. But throughout our journeys we met, I think, all of the legendary Pokemon. I have met most of them, but as for Ash…he saw them all. He got to see Ho-oh, Lugia, Articuno, Zaptos, Moltress, Celebi, Suicune, Latios and Latias, Jirachi, and etc. What I'm saying is, is that, he is probably the most important person ever if got got to see all the legendary's. That is all I have to say.

Officer Jenny knew that he took a long time, but she didn't care. What Brock said was worth it all. Even Brocks family knew it, Ash was probably the very most important person ever since he got to see all the legendary Pokemon. Ash Ketchum was loved by all, he had many friends, but only one friend that loved him, and he loved her back. Misty Waterflower, they had feelings for each other but never told one another. Most of everyone they knew had known this. The rest didn't know about this.

Officer Jenny: Well that took longer than expected…but we do intend to find out who these mysterious people are. Our investigations may take a few days but we are working as fast as we can. That is all.

After that, the news lady "Linda" went back to talking to the news camera. Officer Jenny went over to the Slate family.

Officer Jenny: Well that took longer than it needed to be, but I did make the acception.

Brock: Why is that?

Officer Jenny: Well because it was all very touching, of where you all have been. How many people were on your journey, and the people and Pokemon you all met. It was all very good.

Brock: Why thank you Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: Your welcome, and now was there anything else in that house that was evidence.

Brock: Well, the window was open in the guest room. The note that they left behind, but I think that's it.

Forrest: Well, what about the notes that were under the bed?

Brock: I don't think that's evidence.

Officer Jenny: Wait, what notes?

Forrest: These notes!

Forrest pulls the notes, still in the envelopes, out from his back pockets. (A/N: he has big and deep pockets)

Officer Jenny: Can I see them please?

Forrest: Sure.

He hands the notes to Officer Jenny and she looks at them and notices something. They were all addressed to other people.

Officer Jenny: These aren't evidence. They are just regular note addressed to people. Brock here's one for you and your family. This one is for his mother. Two for Misty Waterflower. And many others. (A/N: I didn't want to go into all the notes, but you all will know who gets a note soon after the chapter)

Officer Jenny hands the letters back to the family and they look at them. They were all pretty shocked at what was on the notes. As soon as the news left, the family got in their SUV and left for Cerulean (A/N: yeah they need a huge vehicle for all those kids). On their way there, rock took out the note that was for them.

Flint: Go ahead and open it son, we all want to know what he put in that note!

Brock: Okay dad, but does everyone want to know?

The whole family looked at him verifying yes. So Brock opened the envelope and pulled out the note and opened it.

Brock: Ok, here's what it says. (you all might want to use Ash's voice for this one)

_Dear Slate family,_

_Thank you all for your help, I couldn't have went through all my journeys without your sons help. So far I probably knew I would wind up a part of the disappearances. I really enjoyed Brocks company, but I've also enjoyed all of my friends company. The adventures through the Kanto region, Orange islands and Johto region was mostly me, you and Misty. But in the Orange islands was just me and Misty until we met Tracey, I was hoping to be alone with Misty for a little bit (and not in that way all you perves). But through out Hoenn was Just you, me, May and her brother Max. Then the last region we were in was the Sinnoh region. We all had fun in all the regions, even when we met all the legendary Pokemon and our new friends. So far our journeys have brought us closer than ever. But now, with all of these disappearances happening, these people are separating us, making sure that we don't trust anyone. But I already know who I can trust. I can trust all my friends, I know that they wouldn't betray us. That's why when you all go to Cerulean, I want for Brock to give Misty my gift to her. Plus I want for Misty to watch my Pokemon, that's why I left them at the center overnight. I would also like for you guys to deliver the rest of the letters to the others. Plus there's a list of who I want to watch over my Pokemon. The list will come with certain notes. I will miss you all once I disappear. So again, I thank you all._

_Sign,_

_Ash Ketchum_

As rock finished the letter, he noticed that his father had changed course to the Pokemon Center. As soon as they reach the center, Brock's siblings were telling him not to flirt with nurse Joy. When he walked inside, he walked straight to the counter.

Brock: Nurse Joy, (talking in a very calm voice) I need to pick up my friends Pokemon!

Nurse Joy: I'm sorry, but I just cant give a stranger…huh! Weren't you her yesterday with someone else?

Brock: Yeah, I was, but he has disappeared now, like the others!

Nurse Joy: Oh my (with a hand over her mouth) I'm so sorry.

Brock: Thanks, but I really need to pick up his Pokemon!

Nurse Joy: Well can't just officially hand them over to you, unless you have permission from him(Nurse Joy exclaims)!

Brock: Well I have this note from him and…!

Nurse Joy took the note from him and read it. After she was done reading, she handed the note back and went to the back. After a minute or so she came back with all of Ash's pokemon. I was then that Pikachu only saw Brock with no Ash. Pikachu was worried, he didn't see his master anywhere. He looked towards the entrance, no Ash, looks towards the sofas, no Ash. He wasn't anywhere. Pikachu was very confused of where Ash was. Pikachu looks up at Brock with both a sad and worried face.

Pikachu: Pichu, pika Pikapi (Brock, where's Ash?) (A/N: I didn't know Pikachu's language for saying Brock)

Brock: I don't know what you said Pikachu, but if I'm guessing right, your wondering where Ash is aren't you.

Pikachu nods his head yes. He was wondering where his master was. Brock looks down lower than where pikachus body was. Pikachus eyes were watering anime style.

Brock: I'm sorry Pikachu, but we just found out this morning that he disappeared.

Pikachu: Pikapi! (Ash! "in a sad voice while crying")

Pikachu couldn't believe that Pikapi had disappeared like the others. He didn't know who would take care of him. But what he didn't know was is that Brock picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Brock picked up Ash's poke balls too and placed them in his pocket. Pikachu was confused, was Brock going to take care of him and the rest of Pikapi's Pokemon. Pikachu was about to ask Brock if he was going to take care of him until Brock answered.

Brock: I know what your thinking, and no, I'm not the one that's going to take care of you.

Pikachu bowed his head down in a depressed manner. He thought he was going to be abandoned and no one would care for him. He thought he would have to learn how to be a wiled Pikachu. He didn't know how to be wiled again, he had been with Pikapi for five years. He didn't want to be wiled again. As soon as Brock got into his famliys SUV he waiting to hear where he was going.

Brock: Pikachu as soon as were out of Pewter, were heading to…

Pikachus thoughts: "Here it comes, I'll be in the woods far away from society."

Brock: Cerulean City. You'll be staying with Misty. Ash wanted for all his pokemon to go to Misty. Well not all of them, I believe there is a list of people that Ash wants his pokemon to go to! Or to be watched over!

Pikachu was relieved, he was being watched over by someone Ash had known from the beginning. He was being watched over the one Ash had loved for years, Misty Waterflower. He couldn't wait to get there. As soon as they arrived to Cerulean City "which took 45 min", Brock got dropped off at the Cerulean Gym. Flint told Brock that he was going to head to the Pokemon center to mail those other notes. Soon after the SUV was out of sight, Brock and Pikachu went towards the Cerulean Gym. As soon as they got to the doors Brock knocked a few times. No one answered, so Brock knocked a few more times. Then there was a noise on the third knock(A/N: well third times a charm)

Like, I'm coming, sheesh.

Brock recognized that voice. It had to of been one of Misty's sisters. He knew it had to of been…but the doors opened and a woman like teenager was standing there. She had blond hair with a pink flower in it. She wore a dark green shirt with an open pink jacket, and a white skirt. It was Daisy in her original clothes. Her green eyes were eyeing him as if he did something wrong. It took her a few seconds to figure out who it was, but when she did her arms flung around his neck. She was hugging him. It took him a few seconds but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They let go after ten seconds, but after that Brock saw Tracey behind her with a bit of jealousy in his eyes. He waved his hands in defense like it wasn't what he thought. But Tracey did give him the I'm watching you look (never took Tracey for the jealous type, jk). Brock looked back at Daisy in confusion.

Brock: Uuuuhhhh…why is he?

Daisy: Oh don't, like, worry about him. He's here to help with the, like, plumbing on the water pipes! (Daisy says in explanation) So what do you, like, need?

Brock: I need to see Misty. It's urgent.

Daisy: I don't, like, know about that. You know she loves Ash!

Brock: I know that but, this will explain better.

Brock hands her the note from Ash. Daisy reads it and her mouth drops open in "GAH". She hands the note back to Brock.

Daisy: Follow me, she's in her, like, room.

Brock: Okay.(Brock in confirmation)

Daisy led him to a stair case and went up them. While he was following her Tracey still had his eye on him. She stopped in front of a door that was painted blue. She knocked on the door three times. No answer at first until…

Misty: Go away guys.

Daisy: But Misty, it's, like, important. I know what you saw on the news got you incredibly upset, but someone's here to, like, see you.

Flash Back

Daisy Waterflower was getting ready for Tracey to come on by the pokemon center when she heard something on the tv.

News woman: Hello everyone, this is Linda with the Kanto news, and this is going world wide. We have just been notified that another disappearance has just occurred with pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum.

Daisy: Hey Misty, your, like, boyfriends name has been mention on the news.

As soon as Misty heard this, she was in the living room in seconds.

Misty: What did they say about him? And he's not my boyfriend. 'but I wish he was' Misty thought.

Daisy: I like don't know, they say that he, like, disappeared.

Misty in a whispering voice: No!

News woman: He was noticed missing this morning when this family was preparing to go to Cerulean City. They found this note on the window seal. ( opens the note) The note says "We have made our next disappearance and don't know if this will be our last one. We are still doing our research on trainers and coordinators. So far we are still on the move for those that are still a threat to us. We will soon be planning our next move when we are ready. And until that time, keep on watching everywhere.( closes the note and hands it back to the officer)

Misty couldn't hear anymore. She bolted up the stairs crying and locked herself in her room. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

End Flashback

Misty: I don't care who it is, even if it's a challenger.

Daisy: But Misty it's, like…(but before she could finish Misty opened the door)

Misty: I SAID, I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS. JUST Give…them…the …badge!(A/N: she is wearing her outfit from Luvdisc is a many splendored thing. This outfit is a sleeveless yellow top with a hood, slightly longer and looser blue shorts, a small white belt with a pink buckle, and reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks.)

Misty was screaming at first until she saw Brock, one of her many best friends. She was speechless. She hasn't gotten to see him in over a year. She ran into him and gave him a big hug (no shipping intended for this), she stood back a step or two. She looked right at him with a slight smile on her face. But his face wasn't happy it was sad.

Misty: Brock, what is it.

Brock: Misty, I need to talk to you…(looked at her sister) alone!

Daisy got the hint and went back down stairs to what she was doing. Misty led him into her room and shut the door. She saw Brock sitting on the bad and sat to the left of him. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. The silence went on for a few minutes until Misty finally spoke up.

Misty: Brock, what's wrong? (Misty was sounding even more worried than ever)

Brock: Misty, I hate reminding you of what happened on the news but, you now know of Ash's disappearance right?

Misty now on the verge of crying: Yes! (in a weeping voice)

Brock: Well before he disappeared, he wanted for me to give you this.

Brock hands her the small blue velvet box that was in his right pocket. She takes it and looks at it.

Brock: And these!

Brock hands her the notes and she takes those as well. She puts down the blue velvet box on her left side, she looks at both of the notes but notices something, they have numbers on them. She put the one with number 2 on it down on the bed and opened the one in her right hand. She began reading it. (Use Ash's voice for this one too)

_Dear Misty_

_If your reading this, then my suspicions' were right. I have become apart of the disappearances. But don't worry about me, I'm more concerned about you. You're the only one I have ever thought of throughout my journeys. I have missed you each and everyday. I know that you would be reading this one first, and I was hoping that you would love my surprise that I got you in the blue velvet box._

Misty was wondering what the surprise was that was in the blue velvet box. She picks it back up and opens it. She gasps and a puts a hand to her mouth. Brock hears this and looks, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a golden ring with a diamond in the center. Etched in the diamond was a heart with Misty's name in the middle of it. When she took it out she looked noticed that it said something around the outer part of the ring.

_Ash and Misty Forever, I love you._

Misty put the ring on her ring finger and clutched her left fingers with her right hand. She was crying while she did this. Tears were streaming down her face, she had never known Ash had loved her as she did him. She put her hands over her eyes as she was crying and couldn't fight the tears she was holding back. Misty felt a hand on her right shoulder, she looked over and it was Brock. Misty latched onto him crying into his chest, (no shippings intended for this one either) she cried for a few minutes until Brock spoke up.

Brock: What does the rest of the note say?

Misty got off Brocks chest and went back to her current position on the bed. She picked up the note and read the rest of it.

_I hope you love the ring, I even got it engraved. But if you look on the bottom on the outer part, I'm sure you'll be happier. Well with all that said, I was telling the truth on the outer part of the ring, I really do love you, with all of my heart. I wanted to tell you in person, but I knew that it wouldn't happen with these disappearances happening. I just hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship that we all have. I just hope you don't have a boyfriend by now. But if you do, I'll understand. But know this, I will still always love you no matter what, and I mean it._

_Sign, no wait, Love,_

_Ash Ketchum _

With all those words that Misty read she just broke down into tears. She had her hands covering her eyes. She was so upset that Ash had disappeared, she couldn't tell him that she felt the same way. She had always wanted to raise a family with him. But she couldn't, now that he has disappeared she had no one left to fall in love with. Her heart only belonged to one and only one, Ash Ketchum. She had loved him from when he started his journey. Now he had disappeared. She was so devastated. Brock decided to leave her be for a while. As soon as Brock exited the room he noticed that Misty's three sisters Lily, Daisy and Violet were near their sisters door. Brock gave them both a serious and upset face.

Brock: How could you all! Listening in on our conversation when I said I wanted to talk to her alone!

Lily: Like Brock, you should know us better than that!

Violet: Like, yeah Brock, we will do this to this to our, like, sister!

Brock: Yes, but you're her family, and she has gotten one person she has fallen in love with. You all need to learn how to treat people the way you all want to be treated. How do you all treat your water ballet fans?(Brock was in a slightly loud voice that could be heard down the hall)

Daisy: We, like, treat them very well!

Brock: Then treat Misty the same way. Don't always get into her life. Get into her life when she needs help the most.

Violet: Like, whatever Brock. You shouldn't, like, always tell us what to do!

Brock: I don't, but now I am!

Lily: Still, like, whatever. We're going back to, like, rehearsing our, like, play.

Brock was still pretty upset for what they had done by listening in on them. They should've minded their own business. But after all of that talking with Misty's sisters, he went back to her room to see how she was doing. But what he saw surprised him. Misty was laying on her bed sleeping. Brock thought to himself that she must have cried herself to sleep. So far he was close to what he thought. He went in there to pull the covers over her but instead.

Misty: Brock, could you please just turn off the lights?

Brock looked down to see Misty's blood shot eyes open a little, being sleepy and all from what had happened that day. Brock did as she asked. He shut off the lights and said that he would see her later. After he closed the door behind him, Misty got up and went to the bathroom. She removed all her clothes and took a nice hot shower. After the shower, she put a towel around her body and her hair and went into her room. She felt a tad bit more refreshed. She sat at her dresser and looked in to her mirror. She looked better from last time, but she was still sad. She brushed her hair a bit and put it back into a half pony tail. She put her clothes from that day(Luvdisc is a many splendored thing) and heard another knock at her door. Misty got frustrated again and got up and stomped her way towards the door. When she got to the door she prepared to scream, she grabbed the knob, turned it. When she opened the door she saw Tracey standing there. He was shocked to see her facial expression. Her face was all puffy and red. She was ready to scream if it was her sisters but it was Tracey. He was nothing like her sisters, he was nicer than they were, and help out once in a while in the gym. But Tracey couldn't be compared to Ash. Ash was more adventurous, he had a much more handsome face, he had cared for his Pokemon a lot more than the others she saw.

Tracey: Hay…Misty!(Tracey exclaimed sounding nervous)

Misty: Hey…Tracey!( Misty said with her hand behind her head)(A/N: her face deflated after she said hey)

Tracey: Soooo…Brock is down stairs wondering if you were going to read the second note!

Misty looked back on her bed and she had completely forgotten about. The note was till there on her bed. She walked back over to her bed and said.

Misty: Tracey, go tell Brock to come up here please.

Tracey did as she asked. It only took Brock 10 seconds to get back to her room. He saw her sitting on her bed looking at the note with the envelope still on.

Brock: You know you can't read though that note!(Brock said in a joking tone trying to cheer her up)

Misty looked up at him only half grinning. She hadn't cheered up fully. Misty padded a spot on the bed for him to sit down on. Brock went over to the bed and sat on the spot that Misty motioned him to. As soon as he sat down Misty opened the envelope and took out the note. After she opened it she began reading it.

_Dear Misty,_

_This is note number 2, but you already know that. So far I have came to a decision for my Pokemon. I have sent my Pokemon to those that I know best, and who they would be more help to. So far there is a list of Pokemon I want for you to have. The list should be in the envelope that this one was in. But Brock has some of the Pokemon that I want you to have. Just don't come looking for me. I love you and all, but I don't want you to get hurt. You are one of the most important people that I don't want to lose. I just love you too much. I wanted to raise a family with you for a long time. I still hope that you don't have a boyfriend, but if you do, oh, you know what I said from the last note. Well these two notes were the first ones that I worked on. And one more thing, surprise, your keeping my Pikachu. Well my love, I wish you the best of luck with the Pokemon I left you. I just want to let you know that whatever happens to me, I will always be with you, forever and ever._

_Love,_

_Ash Ketchum_

Misty was tearing up again. She just let the overflowing tears flow down her cheeks. A few drops landed on the note. It was then she felt something furry on her chin. She looked to her right, it was Pikachu and not an ordinary Pikachu. This was Ash's Pikachu, he was on her right shoulder. He licked her cheek and nuzzled into her cheek trying to comfort her. She took Pikachu off her shoulder and looked into his eyes. His eyes reminded her of Ash's warm Chocolate brown eyes. She then gave Pikachu a tight hug. He hugged her back. Her tears were then streaming again. Pikachu was hugging back as best as he could, but it wasn't as good as Ash's warm and loving arms. Misty wanted to be in his arms for soooo long again.

Pikachu: Pikachupi, pi pika ka chu (Misty, is this better)

Misty: I don't know if I'm guessing this right or not but…your asking if this is making me feel better.

Pikachu: Pika. (Yes)

Misty: Only a little! (giggling slightly)

Pikachu: Pi (Ok)

Misty was glad that Pikachu was trying to make her feel better, but she just missed Ash sooo much. She only wanted to be with him again. In his warm loving arms. So misty decided to go to look for him. Despite his orders that he gave in the second note, she needed to find him. She wouldn't tell Brock what she was doing, he would just try to stop her. She decided to depart after he left. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. She got her self ready by packing her bag through out the day. It was near 11:30 so she wanted to leave when everyone was asleep. She had her shoes off and left her room quietly. Misty motioned for Pikachu to follow her, and that's what he did. She snuck down the stairs in her sock very carefully. She was in the living room area of her house being careful not to wake anyone. She saw that the tv was on so she figured one of her sisters was sleeping on the sofa. Misty kept on sneaking till she was near the front door. She was only inches away until…

Brock: Going somewhere Misty?

Misty turned her head slowly and shakily with a nervous expression anime style. She hadn't noticed Brock was on the sofa the whole time waiting for her to come down. He knew what she was up to. So he waited down there the rest of the day until she came down. So he helped around the house to pass the time. Once it was night, he flopped down on the sofa and watched tv. He waited for and hour and a half till she came down. Misty looked at him while he just kept on looking at the tv. There was a mement of silence until Misty spoke.

Misty: W-what are you doing here Brock? (Misty asked with her whole body facing him asking him nervously)

Brock: Oh, you know, I just helped out here…with the chores and all! But what about my question from earlier?

Misty being all nervous with a nervous smile: A-a-and what question w-was that.

Brock: Why…are…you…down…here?(Brock asked more sterner)

Misty: You know…just to get some fresh air outside and stuff!(Misty hated lieing to her best friend but she had to)

Brock: I know your lying Misty!

Misty just sighed and gave in. She knew rock very well to sniff out the liars.

Misty: Brock you know I have to do this. I love him, and I need to find him!

Brock: I know, and…(but Brock was interrupted)

Misty: Brock if your going to stop me, don't try. I doing this weather you like it or not! I will do everything in my power to try and find him!(and misty turned her back on him)

But before she could do it Brock put a hand on her shoulder. Misty tried to shake off his hand but failed. Brock turns Misty around and he handed her a pink pokegear.

Brock: Then take this!

Misty: Wha-what is it?

Brock: It's a Pokegear, we can keep in touch with each other, I've already applied a lot of number into the pokegear, along with a map and other things. Plus, for just incase you need any help.

Misty just looks at it confused and wonders if Brock will tell anyone where she went. As if he read her mind!

Brock: Don't worry, I wont tell anyone where you've gone or what your doing!(while giving her a reassuring smile)

Misty smiled back and gave him another hug for helping her. After that she and Pikachu bolted outside running back to Pewter City hoping that there was anything that would help her to find her beloved Ash. So off she went, running into the night with Ash's Pikachu by her side. While Brock was standing there just watching her run.

Brock's thoughts: "Go…and find him Misty and bring him home. We all want him back with us!"

And Misty kept on running and never stopping, not even to look back. She had all her supplies with her for this journey/adventure. Even with Ash's Pikachu with her, by her side. She would never stop until she found her love, Ash.

And that's where I leave this very, very long chapter. This chapter is very close to being 15 pages long, but it took me a few days to type up. But I'm on spring break, for I am in staying with my grandparents, but my granddad is in the hospital. Don't worry he was only sick. So far my mom, aunt and grandma are taking shifts watching over him at the hospital. My aunt watches him at night. But so far this chapter was very hard and very long to type. I had to think very hard of what to type. There were some changes, but I got it done. So will Misty find Ash in time or will she need help. And why did he give her the ring. How long will this investigation take, will Misty solve this alone or will she get some help doing it. Find out next time on Finding the Disappearances.


	6. Chapter 6 Dawns Return home

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 6:

Dawns Return home

Hello everyone, I just figured out that I didn't do anything for Dawns part in this story. I had completely forgotten about it. So I apologize, but were going back in time a bit to where Dawn returns home. So far, there was a Tornado watch, then a warning on 4/27. I got very very scared when I saw lightning at 2:45 in the morning. Well enough about that, this chapter will have some romance in it and etc. Well then, "LETS DO THIS".

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon except for the games that I bought from the stores!

3 days ago

It had only been two hours since Dawn left Ash and Brock to return home. She had to admit, she would really miss them for what they've been through. All the contests, Gym battles, Summer school. Meeting new and old friends, she just couldn't believe that it was a long way for them, but it felt like their whole adventure didn't take long. Even with the event of taking out team Galactic. Plus Hunter J was never seen again after the event at Lake Valor, her ship was sent down into the lake after Mesprit and Uxie used a future sight attack. They even got to see all the legendary Pokemon in Sinnoh. Dawn was at the front of the ship taking in the cool crisp air. She was happy to go back home, but there wasn't someone there that she wanted to see. "Kenny", Dawn loved him with all her heart, he was the boy of her dreams. She had fallen in love with him, and still remembered how handsome he looked when he beat Ash in a battle ( Pokemon: Sinnoh League Victors, Four roads diverged in a Pokemon port).

They were almost to port when Zoey came up next to her and leaned on the railing and spoke, "Well, we're almost home, so what are you going to do when you get home?" Zoey asked. She then took another look at Dawn and saw that she was in deep thought. " Hey Dawn! are you ok?". Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that Zoey was on her right side leaning on the railing. "Huh, what! Did you say something Zoey?" Zoey bowed her head down and shook it and looked back at Dawn. "I was asking what you were going to do when you got home!" Dawn was confused at first but answered. "I haven't decided what to do yet! But I think I'm close to choosing." Zoey looked at Dawn a little confused at what she said. But they both looked back out and noticed that the ship was about 5 minutes from port. As soon as they were 2 minutes away, Dawn Saw her mother waving at them. Dawn gave a smile that she was relieved that she saw her mom.

As soon as the boat docked all the passengers got off. When Johanna got to where the stairs were she looked for her daughter. She then saw Dawn and Zoey walking down together. When they got to where Johanna was, she quickly ran up to her daughter and hugged her. Dawn hugged back knowing that her mother was worried. As soon as they released each other Johanna gave her daughter a concerned look. Dawn saw her look and knew why her mother was concerned. "No need to worry mom, were here, and were all right!" Dawn explained. Johanna just blinked while shaking her head. They gave each other another hug until Zoey made a coughing sound. They broke the hug and looked to where Zoey was.

Johanna walked to where Zoey was and put out her hand. Zoey took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to see you again Miss Johanna." Zoey said. "It's nice to see you again too Zoey." Johanna said. All three of them then began to walk towards where Dawns house was. "So, Zoey, congratulations again on becoming top coordinator." Johanna said. "Thanks again Miss. Johanna, but since I'm the top coordinator, that makes Dawn the second top coordinator." Zoey said with a bit of sarcasm, but was a tad bit serious. "Yeah, but I won the Wallace cup, and he's practically a top coordinator!" Dawn explained sounding sarcastic (A/N: She really did win the Wallace cup when May made a visit to the Sinnoh region, but Dawn is second top coordinator).

They all began walking to Dawns house together. It took about 30 minutes to get there, after they got inside Dawn and Zoey went up stairs to their rooms. Zoey had the guest room and Dawn went to her room. (and yes everyone, Zoey is staying at Dawns house for a while) They began to unpack everything. As soon as they were done they headed into the living room to talk for a bit. "Well I finally decided what to do after my Journey!" Dawn said. "What's that?" Zoey asked. "I've decided to stay here for a little break!" Dawn explained. "Well that's great, so when are you planning to start up again for another journey?" Zoey asked. "Well I was planning to depart in a week!" Dawn explained. "Awesome, but which region are you going to?" Zoey asked. "I was hoping that me and Kenny would talk about it and decide!" Dawn exclaimed sounding sad. In which she was really sad that Kenny disappeared. Zoey could even see that Dawns sadness was showing, but what could they all do, the disappearances were no where to be found. The cops were doing all they could to find any evidence to see where the boys disappeared to. Dawn was worried a bit for her friend Ash, he was a trainer and didn't know if he was going to disappear or not.

Johanna announced that dinner was ready and they all had dinner. After dinner, Zoey and Dawn talked some more while washing the dishes. "So Zoey, where else are you going to go to, I mean for a new Journey?" Dawn asked. "Well, I'm the same as you, I don't know where to go now that I'm top coordinator." Zoey said. Their conversation lasted for about a half an hour. After the dishes were done they both went to bed. The next day came up and by really fast. All Zoey and Dawn did were train and walk around the town. They had lunch at the same place that Dawn mistaken for Prof. Rowans lab. (Episode 1, Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Following a Maidens Voyage ). After the rest of the day went by everyone went to bed. Dawn and Johanna waved to Zoey for she was heading back home to snowpoint city! It was 10:00 in the morning and Johanna and Dawn sat down and watched the news. (Ooooooooh, were getting some where). When it was 11:05 Johanna was about to turn off the tv until something came on.

It was still the news, but not what they were expecting. (now we get to it again). Hello everyone, this is Linda with the Kanto news, and this is going world wide. We have just been notified that another disappearance has just occurred with Pokemon trainer…Ash Ketchum. He was noticed missing this morning when this family was preparing to go to Cerulean City. They found this note on the window seal. ( opens the note) The note says "We have made our next disappearance and don't know if this will be our one. We are still doing our research on trainers and coordinators. So far we are still on the move for those that are still a threat to us. We will soon be planning our next move when we are ready. And until that time, keep on watching everywhere.( closes the note and hands it back to the officer). "Oh no, not Ash too." Dawn said, and her mother along with her Piplup heard her.

Officer Jenny was in front of the camera now "We are now investigating what has happened here, and the family will have to stay in Cerulean City while we are investigating what has happened here. This investigation could take us a while, but we know that we probably don't have that much time so we are hurrying on this a fast as we can."

Then Dawn noticed someone else was tapping on Officer Jenny's shoulder and it was Brock. She was surprised that he didn't flirt with her like he always did. But he knew this was serious. "This Young man (whispers) uh?" Officer Jenny slightly stalls. "Brock Slate. He says helping her out. "Brock Slate has something to say!" Officer Jenny explains. "Hello everyone, I am Brock Slate. I am Ash Ketchum's best friend and I want to say that, I was his friend at the beginning of his journey when I was the Pewter City Gym leader. I joined him on his journey though the regions he's been to. He's been through his region, the Kanto region, and with us was a girl named Misty Waterflower, now leader of the Cerulean Gym. After the we finished here in Kanto, I left the group temporarily at the Orange Islands. That was when those two met Tracey Sketchit. After they competed for badges in the Orange Islands, I joined back up with them for the Johto rigion while Tracey became Prof. Oaks assistant. Then the group split up after the Johto Silver Conference.

I met back up with Ash in the Hoen region where I met our new traveling companions, May and her little brother Max. May is a coordinator and her brother is going to be a trainer when he's old enough. Our new friends met our old friends including Misty. But after our journeys in Heon, we went to Kanto for the Battle when we finished the Battle Frontier, Ash ended up going to the Sinnoh region. While in Sinnoh he met back up with me and we got a new traveling partner, her name is Dawn. While we were with her, she did contests like our friend, May.

Then later on, they both met each other. After our journey in Sinnoh, we went our separate ways after we heard about the disappearances. But throughout our journeys we met, I think, all of the legendary Pokemon. I have met most of them, but as for Ash…he saw them all. He got to see Ho-oh, Lugia, Articuno, Zaptos, Moltress, Celebi, Suicoon, Latios and Latias, Jirachi, and etc. What I'm saying is, is that, he is probably the most important person ever if got got to see all the legendary's. That is all I have to say. (Whew, a lot of copying and pasting)

"Well that took longer than expected…but we do intend to find out who these mysterious people are. Our investigations may take a few days but we are working as fast as we can. That is all." Officer Jenny said.

Johanna turned off the tv knowing her daughter didn't want to hear anymore. She was already heart broken that Kenny had disappeared. Now Ash has disappeared. She could hardly take it.

One day had passed since Ash's disappearance and Dawn was really depressed that the people she knew and one that she loved had disappeared. She was considering staying home for a while longer since she was in a depressed state. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and the mail came. Johanna got the mail and called Dawn down. "Dawn there's a note for you." Johanna said. But Dawn didn't want any mail, she was just very depressed. "The notes from Ash!" Johanna explained. Dawn perked up a bit and headed down stairs (she was in her room). When she got to her mom, she handed her the note. Dawn opened the envelope and began reading the note. (Use Ash's voice for this one too)

_Dear Dawn_

_If you ever get this note, that means I have disappeared. So far I have sent notes out to those I know the best. Your one of the many that I know that is the best. You have been in many contests and never gave up, even if you lost. Your one of the many toughest people there is that I know of. We have been through a lot together in the Sinnoh region. We even met new and old Pokemon, even the Legendaries. We even got to meet two of my old friends May from the Hoen region and Brock from my region, Kanto. There were lots of new and old friends that we met, and you knew most of them. We met Paul, the first new friend we met. Nando, our rival friend, Zoey, your rival friend and etc. So far our journeys came to an end. I have put a list of Pokemon in the envelope as well, I hope you will take good care of them. I have enjoyed our Journeys together in Sinnoh and I hope that you become top coordinator._

_Sign,_

_Ash Ketchum_

Dawn couldn't believe it, he had left a list for her to take care of his Pokemon. She reached back into the envelope and pulled out the Pokemon list. She read over it very carefully to know which Pokemon Ash wanted for her to take care of.

_Hello Dawn, here's a list of Pokemon I want for you to take care of:_

_Sceptile_

_Staraptor_

_Galie_

_Toros "as many as you want"_

_Donphan_

Dawn had read the whole list (A/N: couldn't remember all of Ash's Pokemon so I had to look it up) and she was surprised that Ash was going to give away all his Pokemon like that. She was about to make a phone call until. "Dawn, someone's on the phone for you." Johanna called daughter. "Can it wait mom, I need to make a call too!" Dawn explained. "But it's Brock." Johanna said. Dawn couldn't believe it was Brock. She rushed straight down stairs to where the phone was and her mother handed the phone to her. Brock and Dawn began talking. "Brock, it's so good to hear from you again, so what all happened, and why did Ash send me this note and list. Brock explained everything and Dawn was shocked. "So all that happened?" Dawn asked. Brock nodded in a sad way. Dawn was about to say goodbye until Brock spoke up. "Hey Dawn, do you want to help out with something? You could be a big help to this!" Brock asked then explained. Dawn nodded and listened. After a few minutes Dawn had a big smile on her face. "Yes, most definitely Brock. I'll be right over there." Dawn said. "Ok, see you then." Brock said, and they both hung up. Dawn ran up stairs and packed her stuff. She noticed her mom wasn't home. She figured her mom went grocery shopping. So Dawn left her a note saying what and where she was going.

Dawn ran out the door and headed for the pier hoping she wasn't too late. She kept on running remembering what Brock said. She finally got to the pier and got herself a ticket. She got on the boat and a few minutes later the boat moved out to sea. Dawn knew where she was going, and it would take a good while to get there. She knew what she was doing, and it would help out others too if she wasn't too late.

Alright, this chapter is done, and another "saying it epically" CLIFF HANGER. So far I wanted to get this chapter done this week for I am going to see Thor when it comes out. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, but there were some ideas that I didn't have for this chapter. But anyways, on Sat, the 15th of May I have a comicon to go to. I'm going with friends to both, and I have a friend of mine that is a girl that is going with me to see Thor. I had a little gas problem yesterday for I ate too much food at my colleges spring fling. I had a bowl of cereal at my house. At the college I had 2 pancakes, 10 cookies, 2 servings of fries, and 2 BBQ sandwiches. I even played a good bit. Went through a maze, played with a wreaking ball and played Guitar Hero and did Karaoke. Had a nice time until my gas problems happened when I over ate. Well anyways tell me what you all think about this chapter and let me know if I need to make any changes. I may or may not do the changes. Oh, and b4 I forget, let me know for my next story if I should try this one shot or crossover that I have in my head. Don't forget to R&R. Well till next chap.


	7. Chapter 7 The Notes and Lists

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 7:

The Notes and Lists

Ok everyone, I'm trying my best to leave this story in suspense. But I am trying my best to leave you all in suspense of what will happen next. Well anyways I got to see Thor and it was awesome. I give the movie a 9 out of 10. But wait till the end of the end credits of the movie at the end of every Avenger movie, bonus material. Well anyways, this story is kind of like the Marvel movies except this story is completely different. Sides I'm wondering if you all read this, just wondering, just wondering. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Now all I have to say is "LETS DO THIS".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did Misty would be traveling with Ash again.

Misty: Aaaaawwww, how sweet of you.

Me: Hey, how'd you get in here.

Misty: That doesn't matter. What matters is, is that, YOU MADE ASH DISAPPEAR.

Me: W-w-well, he was supposed to, it's how the story goes. Sorry that all you readers are hearing this.

Misty: WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO THEM, YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO ME!

Me: Well I need to care about them. So…please, get back into the story.

Misty: Fine, but…what? You care more about them than me?

Me: No, no. I also care about you. Just don't worry about anything right now, ok, I know what I'm doing.

Misty: Fine, but don't kill anyone, ok.

Me: Don't worry, no one good will die in this story. As I've said before, I know what I'm doing, so can I get on with the story.

Misty: Ok, but hurry please.

Me: Hey, you can't rush creativity.

Misty: Ok, ok. Now get on with the story.

Me: Thank you ( while sighing).

Mr. Slate had just arrived to the Pokemon Center, 5 minutes after he dropped Brock off at Misty's place. He went up to the front desk and asked where he could send these off at. Nurse Joy said that the out boxes were in the back. Flint thanked her and went off to send off the letters. He was lucky enough that the mailman hadn't come yet so he placed them in their boxes of where they went.

Here's a list of where they went.

1. Kanto region: Delia Ketchum, Prof. Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Todd

2. Orange Islands: Ritchie

3. Johto region: Casey

4. Hoenn region: May Maple

5. Sinnoh region: Dawn Berlitz "you all already saw her note, chapter 6"

"Can't remember all the people that live in all the regions, and let me know if I got the last names correct"

It was at least 1 day after the notes were sent out. The notes got to where they needed to go. First stop, Delia Ketchum.

Delia had just gotten her mail. She was flipping through envelopes until she noticed that one of her letters was a note. She recognized that it was from Ash for she could recognize his handwriting. She quickly got inside, sat down and opened the note quickly and began reading it.

_Dear Mom,_

_When you receive this note, this means that I've disappeared. I don't want you to cry mom but…I want you to have my Pokemon. There's a list inside of this note that says what Pokemon that I'm going to give you. But as for right now, I want to say that I love you, and you've been the best mom ever. You have helped out in my battles, my clothes, and etc. You've been a great help reminding me to change my you know whats. I know that you must have been supporting me from the house while I was on my journeys. You have always made sure I've had everything that I've needed for my journeys. Well, now my journeys are over since my disappearance. I hope that my Pokemon will be of good assistance to you. Well, got to go. I love you mom._

_Sign,_

_Ash Ketchum_

After she finished reading the note, Delia started to cry even though the note said not to. She pulled out the list and began reading over it.

_Here's your list of Pokemon_

_I want you to have_

_Bayleef_

_Tauros "as many as you want"_

_Totodile_

After Delia had read the list, she knew that she couldn't keep the Pokemon that Ash wanted her to have. She remembered what the news said. Ash caught and trained his Pokemon and wasn't about to let him give them away. She was about to go to the phone and call the lab until the phone began ringing. She quickly answered wondering who it was, and saw that it was Misty. "Mrs. Ketchum, there's something I need to tell you! So listen carefully, ok!" Misty said. Misty had a serious look on her face. Delia nodded and listened. She understood what Misty said and gave a nod of agreement. "So, are you sure about this?" Delia asked. Misty nodded yes that she knew what she was doing. "Well be careful ok." Delia said. Misty nodded again. "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, we know what were doing. We've been in much worse situations than this." Misty said. Delia nodded and knew what she was meaning. They all have been in much worse situations than this. Like in the Orange islands with Ash being the chosen one. Along in Green field with an Entei that was imagined up by a little girl with the Unkowns powers. Plus she was kidnapped by the Entei and thought she was the girls mother. Delia knew that Misty knew what she was doing. Delia wished Misty good luck and they hung up. Delia sat back down on the couch and laid into it and closed her eyes. She knew Misty very well, she even thought of her as daughter. When Misty told her of what Ash gave her, she was soooo happy. She knew that Ash and Misty were in love with each other, and nothing could ever separate them. She gave out a sigh of relief and…relaxed.

Back at Oak's lab, he had also received a note from Ash. The note said that he should expect to receive phone calls from people that have a list of Pokemon that Ash wants them to have his Pokemon, and a list for him. Those that were remaining or declined he they would stay. (A/N: here's the note for you all)

_Dear Prof. Oak_

_When you receive this note, I have disappeared. Now this maybe a shock to you, but I have a list of Pokemon for you to have. I realize that you still have research to do on Pokemon. But Tracey can also have the Pokemon as well. You and Tracey have done an excellent job taking care of my Pokemon. I know you all will take good care of my Pokemon some more. I know that I don't have that many Pokemon, but I have a lot of Tauros. So far, I hope all understand why I'm doing this. Well that's all. Take good care of my Pokemon._

_ Sign,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Prof. Oak was actually shocked of what Ash had put down on the note. He wanted for him to have his Pokemon, and Tracey as well. He knew that they couldn't actually keep his Pokemon. Prof. Oak was waiting for Ash's friends to call. When he heard the phone ring he went over to it and picked it up. He was wondering who it was and saw that it was Brock. "Hello there Brock, what can I do for you?" Prof. Oak asked. "Prof. Oak, I need for you to listen and listen very carefully!" Brock explained in a serious tone. Prof. Oak just nodded and listened very carefully to what Brock had to say. He nodded in agreement to what Brock said. "Ok, so is that that understood?" Brock asked. "Yes, I understand very well. Don't give Ash's Pokemon away." Oak said. "Yes, and?" Brock asked. "And if they tell me that they have a list just say, "It doesn't matter if you have a list from him just not right now!" Oak explained. "Right! And don't explain anything to them for these people could be any where, remember?" Brock explained and asked. Oak gave a nod to confirm that it was all understood. "Right! Now we need to stick to this plan ok?" Brock explained and asked. Oak gave anther nod and they hung up. Oak got up to do more research and saw Tracey coming up the stairs. He went up to Tracey and said. " Dispose of this please?" Oak asked giving Tracey the note. "And this!" Oak explained taking out the list and handing it to Tracey. He looked confused but nodded. Oak headed off to do some more research while Tracey disposed of the items. But Tracey was curious of what was on them so he took a look at the note. After he read it he was shocked. He then looked at the List and was even more shocked to see what was on it.

Oak and Tracey, here's the Pokemon I want you both to have.

Noctowl

Snorlax

Tauros "as many as you all want"

Heracross

Tracey couldn't believe this. He was giving them his Pokemon. He threw the items away and ran to where Prof. Oak was. As soon as Tracey got to him (Oak was in the field studying Pokemon) Tracy said what he had read and Oak explained everything to him.

Todd had also received a note from Ash. He just couldn't believe it, his best friend had disappeared and wasn't going to be seen again or so he thought until Brock had called him. He was waiting for any confirmation that Brock and those had. (A/N: here's his note)

_Dear Todd_

_I Know this is hard, but as soon as you get this note, I have disappeared. I know that this will be a big shock to you but, it's true. I want you to know that you're an excellent friend. You just love taking pictures of Pokemon. You have also taken pictures of You, me, Misty and Brock. You will al ways have memories in your pictures of us and our adventures. I hope that you wont give up on what you do thanks to my disappearance. I will miss you all. Good luck, ok?_

_ Sign,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Todd was sitting there, just waiting for anything to happen. Any shred of where Ash might be at. Brock said that he would keep him informed. Todd wished Misty, May and Dawn luck.

Now for the Orange Islands!

In the Orange Islands was Richie, one of Ash's other friends that lived in a hotel. His mom ran a gym. He was in his room and was very depressed of the note he got in the mail. One of the servants had recently came in while him and his mother were having a lunch.

Flash Back

Richie and his mother were having lunch until…"Um, Master Richie, you have received a note in the mail!" Richie got up and went over to him. The servant gave him the note and left. As soon as Richie sat back down, he opened it and he began reading it.

_Dear Richie,_

_I f you just got this, this means that I've disappeared. I know this is shocking to you but don't worry. Anyways, I've decided to let you take care of my Pokemon. There's a list I this envelope that tells what Pokemon I'm letting you take care of. I also want to say that you have been an excellent friend when we were rivals during the Johto league. Man, when I lost to you I felt really bad about myself. So if your feeling depressed, don't be. Good luck Richie, and take good care of both you and your Pokemon, and good luck on becoming a Pokemon Master. I know that I wont become one if I disappear. So good luck man._

_ Sign,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

"Richie, who's it from." his mother asked. "It's from Ash!" Richie explained. "Hmmm, what did he say?" his mother asked while taking a sip of tea. "He's…disappeared!" he explained. His mother did a spit take on the tea and gave a shocked expression. "He also wants to give me his Pokemon! Mom what should I do?" Richie asked. "Whatever is right for you to do!" his mother explained. He then went out of the dining room and into the hallway. He then looked at the list of Ash's Pokemon.

_Richie, these are the Pokemon I want for you to have._

_Torterra_

_Infernape_

_Tauros "as many as you want"_

_Muk_

He put the list away and went into his room.

End flashback

Richie took back out the list and looked at it again. He was about to head on over to the phone until it began reading. He went over to the phone and picked it up and wondered who it was. "Hello, who is this?" Richie asked. "Don't tell me you forgot an old friend already?" "Huh is that you Brock?" Richie asked. "The one the only." Brock said. "Wow! Hey man, how are you?" Richie asked. "Fine, but we need to talk." Brock said in a serious tone. "Ok, so what is it?" Ritchie asked. Brock told him to listen very carefully and he did. Brock had explaind what was going on and what was going on and Ritchi understood. "Understood Brock, I'll be awaiting for updates." Ritchie said. "Good, and be very careful, you know those 'mysterious people are still out there." Brock said "He he, don't worry Brock, my mom has me guarded 24/7. There's hardly anyway for me to disappear. Plus she has really upgraded security. Video cameras, hidden electric wiring, even barbed wire fences with electricity going through them. My mom even has security to check everyone before they stay here. In other words, I am heavily guarded!" Richey explained. He was actually heavily guarded. Security checked on him every few minutes. His bed room was completely wired and had in fared lasers. In other words, security was extremely tight.

"Your mother is really on the ball huh?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Richie said. They both said their goodbyes and hung up. "Good luck Misty, you, May and Dawn will need to hurry. Who knows how much time is left until they completely disappear." Richie said to himself.

In Johto, Casey was in her room knowing what she saw on the news. She was in her room depressed as well looking at the note that she got. Her father had brought it to her late in during an Electabuz game. But when she read it, her eyes were tearing up and she ran to her room. She hadn't come out ever since. She just looked at the note, over and over again. She couldn't believe that one of her good friends had disappeared. (A/N: Here's what the note said)

_Dear Casey,_

_This maybe a shocker to you but, as soon as you get this, I will have disappeared. Now don't worry ok. I know that your taking care of that Beedrill that I gave you. ( Episode: The Bug Stops Here). I hope that your doing well. I'm also wondering how your training's doing. So far, I wont know how many badges you've gotten. You must've collected over twenty by now. Most of your Pokemon you've caught must have evolved. I'm also sure you have captured other Pokemon too. But keep on battling and you might be a better battler. And go Electabuzz._

_ Sign,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Casey was still depressed that one of her greatest friends had disappeared. She knew him from the start of her journey in Johto. She had enjoyed battling him. But the last time she saw him was after the silver conference. After that, she had only met up with Misty at the Cerulean Gym. Her adventure with Misty had possibly got her with her one true love that took her to an Electabuz game (Episode: A Date with Delcattyl, let me know if I spelled this right). His name was Georgio. She had been on numerous dates with him since then. She enjoyed her adventures in the regions, and met all the new Pokemon and people. She even caught some new Pokemon. But now, she just sat on her bed in her room. She was about to make a phone call to Misty until the phone rang.

She got up and answered the phone. She wondered who it was, and when she saw who was on screen her eyes got wide. It was Brock. She hadn't seen him in years. "Casey, how are you. Are you ok?" Brock asked. "Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Casey asked. "The disappearances that have been happening!" Brock exclaimed. "Oh, that. Yeah, my parents are being very protective because of that. They never ever let me out of sight. Even when I'm training!" Casey exclaimed. "Richie's mom is also being over protective!" Brock exclaimed. (Can't remember if they met or not). "Are you also being protected?" Casey asked. "No, there's no need to protect me, I'm a breeder after all!" Brock explained "Yeah, I forgot." Casey said with her hand scratching the back of her head of embarrassment. "Casey, I need you to listen, and listen carefully ok. For what I'm about to tell you is very important." Brock said. Casey nodded and listened very carefully as Brock spoke. When he finished she had a very shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what he had told her. "Brock, I want to help out too." Casey said. But Brock just lowered his head and shook it. He then looked back at her and said "Casey, I know you want to help and all, but this is just far too dangerous. You could get hurt." Brock said. But Casey would listen, she said she wanted to help but Brock kept telling her no. "Casey, do you really want to help." She nodded. "Then stay where you are, you'll be too much of a target if you do this!" Brock explained. " But I really want to help." Casey said. "Then do as I say and you'll be safer." Brock said. But Casey hung her head down and was beginning to cry. "Casey!" Brock exclaimed. She brought her face up to meet his on the computer screen, eyes streaming with tears. "Now don't cry Casey. Everything will be ok. Now, leave this to us ok. I'll even keep you updated, ok." Casey finally gave in and agreed. After that they hung up. Now Casey was hoping that they would find them in time. "Hurry Misty, May and Dawn. Who knows how much time they have left." Casey said to her self.

In Hoenn, May had just gotten the note from Ash and she was crying (A/N: she left the same day as Ash). Not only was she devastated for the one she loved. But now her best friend had also disappeared. She just looked at the note in her hand. (Here's her note)

_Dear May_

_I know this is shocking for you but, by the time you get this note, I will have disappeared. Now don't worry ok. I've enjoyed all the contests that you've been to. I have also enjoyed all the adventures we've had in Hoenn and Kanto. I put down a list of Pokemon that I want you to have. You have been a really great friend. I hope your journey in Johto went well. You were even good when you were competing for the Wallace cup. I even enjoyed our adventures when we met the Legendaries of Hoenn. We met Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, and the ones that aren't a part of Hoenn. We also met Mew and Manaphy. Those were some awesome journeys. I wish you the best of luck._

_ Sign, _

_ Ash Ketchum_

May was just crying for both Ash and Drew, the one who stole her heart. She loved Drew more than a friend, but Ash was more of an older brother to her. She looked at the list that Ash made for her.(here's her list)

_May, these are the Pokemon that I want you to have._

_Gible_

_Swellow_

_Tauros "as many as you want"_

May was still crying. She was about to make a call until her phone rang. She walked over to the phone and answered it wondering who it was. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was Misty. "May, I need to tell you something, so listen carefully ok." Misty said with a serious voice. May nodded and listened. After Misty told May everything she nodded her head of acknowledgement. "I can be there shortly." May said. "OK, see you then." Misty said. After that they both hung up and May got her things together. Since her parents weren't home and her brother was caring for the Pokemon, she wrote a not and left. She ran down the road towards the docks hoping she wasn't to late. "Brock, Misty, Dawn, I'm on my way." May thought. As soon as she got to the docs she bought a ticket and boarded. After a few more minutes the boat was off to her destination.

Ooooohhhhhh, big cliff hanger. Sorry guys but I'm evil that way, but I'm not that evil.

Misty: Oooooohhhhhhh yes you are!

Me: Waaaaahhhhhh. How'd you get back in here.

Misty: Well it's after the story isn't it?

Me: Well yes but…

Misty: But what, I thought you said you knew what you were doing. (arms crossed)

Me: I do!

Misty: Well then. WHAT'S WITH THE BIG CLIFF HANGER.

ME: Woa woa woa. I wanted to end it here so please…let me end it?

Misty: Humph. (while turning around)

Well anyways. I wanted to go to the comicon, but isn't gonna happen. My ride wont be able to go cause he has to work. But…when I went to another friends house. The third youngest daughter was crying. So I comforted her, and cheered her up. And I've finished this after Friday the 13th. Well the next MARVEL movie I'm going to see is X-Men 1st class. Oh and I read on yahoo news that Skids and Mudflap aren't going to be in DOTM. They need them in that movie, they were funny. Well anyways, I'm heading to the OA. Very secret, it's kind of BSA related. But I'm an Eagle Scout and a Brotherhood member. I'm trying to make it to the final rank of the OA. Still secret. Just let me know what you all think. R&R please.

Misty: So is that it?

Me: I think so.

Misty: Then have me to f…(mouth muffled with my hand)

Me: Shhhhh, no spoilers.

Misty: "Huuu" fine, but hurry ok. I love Ash.

Me: I know, don't worry ok. As I've said I…

Misty: Know what your doing, I know, I know. But please hurry.

Me: Ok.

Oh, and everyone. I am on Summer Vacation. So more time on this story. Hopefully I will with my job at Summer Camp for the BSA. I'm in the dining hall. It's going to be hard in getting up at 6:00 in the morning, but owelp. Well R&R. For till next chap.

Misty: Wait, hold it, you have a job.

Me: Yes? Anything wrong with that.

Misty: So now this is going to take longer.

Me: Don't worry ok. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to sleep and get up early for Pokemon Black and White!

Misty: Well ok. But next time I'll be back with reinforcements.

Me: Ok. Well, later.

Misty: Yeah, good night.

Me: Night.

Well, still, R&R and till next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 The Calls

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 8:

The Calls

Hello everyone. I'm back and…oh wait! Is she here? (looks everywhere).Whoooo, I thought she was here. Now…

Misty: Boo. (Coming up behind me being really quiet)

Me: WAAAAAAAAAA,YOUR BACK(takes a deep breath), where's your reinforcements, and how'd you get in again?

Misty: They'll be here, but in the mean time (also takes a deep breath). WHAT WAS WITH THE BIG CLIFF HANGER?

Me: Hey this story is also filled with suspense right?

Misty: "Sighs" Yeah. But Ash!

Me: Don't worry ok (saying it reassuringly). He'll be in this story again, but wait ok. Who knows when you get to see him again, uh oh, whoops. (covering my mouth with my hand)

Misty: (Beginning to cry) Wh-wh-what? Who knows when I get to see him again. (repeats what I say and runs away crying)

Me: "Face palm" Why'd I have to say that? Misty, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sooooo sorry. Oh gosh. "runs after her."

Misty: timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon. If he did "whimpers, sniff" I would see Ash again "in a crying tone still running."

Me: Oh come on. I said I was sorry. Get the story going, I need to calm her down. Come on Misty, please?

Misty was 2 miles away from Pewter city with Pikachu right beside her. She even had three of Ash's Pokemon from the Sinnoh region and her Pokemon as well. She stayed the night in the forest and continued in the morning at 9:00 a.m, but not before she had breakfast. She was not going to give up on finding the one she loved. Ash was her best friend, but every time she looked at the ring she had on that Ash got her, she knew he loved her. She put her hand in the air and looked at the ring on it. She pulled the hand close to her heart while clenching it, she loved Ash. She had her eye's closed thinking of all the good times. The time she fished him out of the river. With him on his journeys through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and a little in Hoenn through the Mirage kingdom (Episode: The Princess and The Togepi and A Togepi Mirage). She even remembered joining the group again for a little bit during the Battle Frontier (Episode: At the right place at the right Mime). She even remembered meeting the legendaries, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltress, Zaptos, Celebi and Latias. Those were good times they had. And now, Ash disappeared. But she wasn't going to let him disappear like that, that is, not until she told him how she felt and how she wanted to raise a family with him.

Ash was her fire. He was the one who kept her going, the one who made her everything she was. She was strong, independent, caring, and etc. She was very confident, she was confident enough to find Ash. She stopped for a minute thinking about him. "Pikachupi, pika pika pi. Chu pika pi chhu Pikapi." (Misty, what is it. Are you thinking about Ash). Pikachu noticed that Misty stopped and wondered was wondering why. He took a good guess and knew that he had to be right. Mitsy just looked down at Pikachu and gave a small smile. She picked up the small Pokemon and said "Yes Pikachu, I am thinking about Ash. I am just hoping that he's ok." Misty understood him just like Ash did. Pikachu also gave a small smile and did his best to hug her again. She also gave him a hug. After the hug Pikachu climbed up on her right shoulder. He nuzzled into her cheek. She smiled at Pikachu and walked on.

It took Misty 5 hours to get to Pewter City. "Well Pikachu, here we are. We're back in Pewter City from when Ash started his journey." Misty said. " Pika, pika" (Yes, alright). (A/N: Season 1: Showdown in Pewter City). Misty walked all the way to the Pewter City gym and noticed that there was a "Police line, do not cross" sign and noticed that there were Police men in the area. She knew that she was unable to go in. Misty walked away. She went to the Pokemon Center and sat on one of the seats. Misty's thoughts "What can I do. There are Police men in there and I know they wont just let me in. I'll need help, no wait, I do need help. I need to call Brock." She went to where the computer phones were in the Pokemon Center and called the Cerulean Pokemon Center.

"ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call phone call…ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call phone call" nurse Joy answered it on the second ring. "Hello, Cerulean Pokemon Center, this is Nurse Joy, who is speaking? Nurse joy asked. "Hello this is Misty Waterflower Cerulean Gym leader. I need to talk to Brock slate, it's urgent!" Misty explained. "Ok, hold on for a minute." Nurse Joy said. "Excuse me, Mr. Brock slate!" Nurse Joy explained. "Yes Nurse Joy?" Brock asked in not a perverted tone. Brock was sitting down with his family having a late lunch, and everyone was surprised that he wasn't acting perverted. "Um, there's a phone call for you from a Misty Waterflower, she says it's urgent!' Nurse Joy exclaimed. When Brock heard this he got up an dwent straight to the phone. "Yes Misty, what is it?" Brock asked. "Brock I'll be needing some…" but she got interrupted by Brock. "Shhhh shhh shh shh. Call me on the Pokegear, I don't think this is a secure line!" Brock explained quietly. Misty nodded in agreement and hung up. A few seconds later the phone rang again and Brock answered it. "There, now this should be a little more secure now, what is it?" Brock asked. " You were right Brock, I will need help! But who can I call with the Pokegear?" Misty asked in a whispering tone. "There's two that can help!" Brock exclaimed. "Ok, then who? "Misty asked "May and the our new friend Dawn. But we need to find out if they can help, ok." Brock said. "Okay, but I don't know Dawns number!" Misty said. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of that." Brock said. "Ok Brock." Misty said. "Sounds good Misty, call me up when you have Mays answer!" Brock explained. "Ok Brock, I'll let you know what May says, and you tell me what Dawn says!" Misty explained. "You got it. I'll be waiting for your call back." Brock said. "Ok Brock, I'll let you know everything that we discussed!" Misty explained. "Ok Misty, I do the same!" Brock explained. "Ok, talk to you later. Oh wait Brock!" Misty explained. "Yes Misty, what is it?" Brock asked. "I don't know Mays phone number!" Misty explained. "Don't worry Misty, it's already registered in the Pokegear!" Brock explained. "Oh wow, when did you do that?" Misty asked. "I did it on the way to Cerulean, and trust me, there's a lot you can do on the way to Cerulean!" Brock explained. "Well ok, talk to you soon." Misty said. "Yeah, talk to you soon." and they both hung up.

After her conversation with Brock she looked down at her ring that Ash got her. But she was concerned that their new friend Dawn had a crush on Ash, but she couldn't worry about that now, she had a job to do, and that job was to find Ash and he others. She then looked at the Pokegear and looked up Mays number. When she found it she hit the number and it rang. "Hello, who is this?" May asked. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was Misty. "May, I need to tell you something, so listen carefully ok." Misty said with a serious voice. May nodded and listened. "May, I need to know if you can help me and possibly Dawn with something?" Misty asked. "Ok, with what?" May asked. "Finding them. I am going to try and find all those that have disappeared, and I'll need your help! And Brock is going to call our new friend Dawn if she is able to help!" Misty exclaimed. "Wow really?" May asked slightly loud. "Shhhhhh!" Misty exclaimed. May was a little shocked. Both at Misty for telling her what she was planning on doing, and for letting her know to be quiet. "Why did you do that?" May asked. "Because we don't know if this call is secure enough. Brock told me the Pokegear should be a good bit secure!" Misty explained. "Now that makes sense!" May explained. "Yes, now May I really am planning to find them so are you in or not?" Misty asked in a whispering tone. "Oh why heck yeah. I am with you on that. I will do anything to find them." May said. 'Even Drew.' May thought. "So when can you be here in Kanto?" Misty asked. "I can be there shortly." May said. "OK, see you then." Misty said. After that they both hung up.

Misty then called the Pokemon Center in Cerulean. "I got it." Brock said. He picked up the phone. "Misty!" Brock exclaimed. "May's going to help Brock." Misty said. "Good, thanks for letting me know." Brock said. "Ok, now Brock, call Dawn and let her know and I'll wait for your answer from her!" Misty explained. " Ok Misty, talk to you later!" Brock said. "Ok, bye." Misty said. They both hung up again. After Brock had hung up he began dialing Dawns number. The phone rang a few times until it was answered. "Hello, who is this?" The person asked. And the person was Johanna. "Oh hi Brock, how are you doing?" Johanna asked. "I'm doing fine Johanna, but can I talk to Dawn, it's urgent!" Brock exclaimed in a calm tone. "Ummm sure Brock. Hang on just a sec!" Johanna explained. "Dawn, someone's on the phone for you." Johanna called daughter. "Can it wait mom, I need to make a call too!" Dawn explained. Brock could hear Dawns voice in the back ground. She sounded upset to him. She was probably upset about Ash's disappearance. "But it's Brock." Johanna said." It took a few seconds for Dawn to get to the phone. Johanna gave her daughter the phone. Brock and Dawn began talking. "Brock, it's so good to hear from you again, so what all happened, and why did Ash send me this note and list. Brock explained everything and Dawn was shocked. "So all that happened?" Dawn asked. Brock nodded in a sad way. Dawn was about to say goodbye until Brock spoke up. "Hey Dawn, do you want to help out with something? You could be a big help to this!" Brock asked then explained. Dawn nodded and listened. "OK now Dawn, how would you like to help Misty and May to find the disappearances?" Brock asked. Dawn was speechless. She didn't know what to say except for… "Yes Brock I will help Misty and May to find them!" Dawn explained. 'And my love Kenny.' Dawn thought. "All right, thanks Dawn." Brock said. Dawn just smiled. "But, where are we meeting at?" Dawn asked. "Easy, in the Kanto region! Are you able to come here?" Brock explained. "Yes, most definitely Brock. I'll be right over there." Dawn said. "Ok, see you then." Brock said, and they both hung up.

Misty had waited a few minutes after she called Brock. Her Pokegear began to ring and she answered. "Misty!" Brock exclaimed. "Dawn's going to help too." Brock said. Misty grew a big smile on her face. She was happy that one her friend and soon to be new friend were going to help. "Awesome, that's great Brock, when will she be here?" Misty asked. "So far I'd say two days since it took me and Ash that long!" Brock exclaimed. "Alright. And it should take May probably the same amount of time to get here as well, right?" Misty asked. "Yeah. High possibility. But I think we should make some more calls though. But to only the ones that got the notes and lists!" (sound familiar?) Brock exclaimed. "Hmmmm, why?" Misty asked. "So that they wont have to worry about everyone that has disappeared. They need to know what were doing, ok?" Brock asked. "Okay. I can agree with that. But who can we call?" Misty asked. "Well since I've read where the notes got to, you can call Delia and I can call Prof. Oak, Todd, Richie, and Casey!" Brock explained. "Are you sure that you want to call that many people Brock. You know I could call some of them!" Misty explained. "I know but they haven't heard from me in a few years!" Brock explained. "Well you got me there. After I call Delia I'll wait for fifteen minutes to call you back!" Misty said. "Ok, see you in fifteen minutes." Brock said. After that they hung up and called the others. Misty called Delia to tell her what was going on. The phone began ringing until Delia answered it. "Mrs. Ketchum, there's something I need to tell you! So listen carefully, ok!" Misty said. Misty had a serious look on her face. Delia nodded and listened. "Ok Mrs. Ketchum, me, May and Dawn are going to try and find the disappearances. I hope you can…" but Delia interrupted her. "Go for it!" Delia explained. "Huh, but I didn't finish." Misty said. "You don't have to. I already know that you want to find my son and the others. I hope that you do." Delia said. "Well thank you Mrs. Ketchum, I hope that I do." Misty said. She then looked down at her ring that her love gave her and smiled at it for all of it's glory. Mrs. Ketchum noticed this and asked her if anything was wrong. Or if there was something she wanted to tell her. "Misty…is something wrong. Do you have something to tell me?" Delia asked. "No Mrs. Ketchum, there's nothing wrong, but there is something that I do need to tell you. Or should I say…show you." Misty said. She then held her left up to the camera of the Pokegear to show Mrs. Ketchum the ring that Ash got her. "Oh Misty, he proposed?" Delia asked. "No, not yet. But on the note he sent me did say that he loves me!" Misty explained. "Oh Misty, I have always thought of you as a very close daughter. But as a daughter in law, now I have always wanted for you to be my daughter in law. For when I saw you, Ash and Brock traveling together, and the way you and my son always fight, I knew that you both were destined for each other for I knew you had to really like him. "Wait, how'd you know?" Misty asked. "I did the same thing with Ash's father. We've always fought when we were together. But when he was eighteen, he proposed and two months later…we were married. As you can see Misty, you and Ash are really like the way me and his father were. You both fight and, you both belong together." Delia said. "Why thank you Mrs. Ketchum. You have always been a mother to me. But I hope to find them." Misty said. I hope that you do to Misty." Delia said. She understood what Misty said and gave a nod of agreement. "So, are you sure about this?" Delia asked. Misty nodded yes that she knew what she was doing. "Well be careful ok." Delia said. Misty nodded again. "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, we know what were doing. We've been in much worse situations than this." Misty said. Delia nodded and knew what she was meaning. They all have been in much worse situations than this. Like in the Orange islands with Ash being the chosen one. Along in Green field with an Entei that was imagined up by a little girl with the Unkowns powers. Plus she was kidnapped by the Entei and thought she was the girls mother. Delia knew that Misty knew what she was doing. Delia wished Misty good luck and they hung up.

But while with Brock, he was calling Prof. Oak. The phone began to ring and someone answered it. It was Prof. Oak. "Hello there Brock, what can I do for you?" Prof. Oak asked. "Prof. Oak, I need for you to listen and listen very carefully!" Brock explained in a serious tone. Prof. Oak just nodded and listened very carefully to what Brock had to say. "Professor. Misty May and Dawn are all going to try and find the disappearances. So whatever you do, you can't give Ash's Pokemon to anyone." Brock looked and sounded serious. "Even if they say it's on the list just say "It doesn't matter if you have a list from him just not right now!" Brock explained. He nodded in agreement to what Brock said. "Ok, so is that that understood?" Brock asked. "Yes, I understand very well. Don't give Ash's Pokemon away." Oak said. "Yes, and?" Brock asked. "And if they tell me that they have a list just say, "It doesn't matter if you have a list from him just not right now!" Oak explained. "Right! And don't explain anything to them for these people could be any where, remember?" Brock explained and asked. Oak gave a nod to confirm that it was all understood. "Right! Now we need to stick to this plan ok?" Brock explained and asked. Oak gave anther nod and they hung up.

Next up Brock called Todd. After it rang Todd answered. "Hello." Todd said. "Todd it's me Brock!" Brock explained. Todd then got wide eyed and his mouth gaped open. He hadn't heard from Brock in years. "Brock! Oh my gosh I haven't heard from you in years. How've you been?" Todd explained and asked. "I've been fine, but listen Todd, you know about Ash's disappearance right?" Brock asked. "No, no I haven't. I didn't know." Todd said sounding sad. "Well Ash has disappeared, and others disappeared before he did. But Todd,I know you got a note from him but did you get a list?" Brock asked. "No! Why?" Todd wondered. "Because Ash wanted for others he knows to have them!" Brock explained. "But I don't want his Pokemon. I only want to take pictures of Pokemon, not capture them in poke balls. That's not me." Todd said. "Well I really never knew that, but Todd, there are three of our friends, but there are two of them you don't know, and they're going to try and find them!" Brock explained. "Who are they?" Todd asked. "Mist, May and Dawn. They will be trying to find them. But don't worry ok, they wont give up." Brock said. "Well that's good to hear. But who are May and Dawn?" Todd asked. "Well…just to keep it simple, they're coordinators. But right now we need to stick to the subject at hand, finding the disappearances." (A/N: hey, that's the name of this story, well duh, face palms self) Brock said. Right, so what do we do?" Todd asked. "Well for starters Todd, all you have to do is sit back and relax, let the girls handle it ok. People that they love have disappeared as well, so don't worry!" Brock explained. What Brock said gave Todd hope. He knew he could trust Brock, he had always trusted him. Todd knew what Brock was saying and gave a nod that he understood. "Ok, I'll keep you updated on what happens, ok?" Brock said. "Ok Brock. Good luck man. Bye." Todd said. "Bye Todd. Talk to you later." Brock said. After that they hung up.

Now Brock was to call Richie next. As soon as he dialed the number he stopped. 'What if I can't reach him at the Orange Islands. Now wait a minute Brock, you need to at least try and call him.' Brock thought. He hit the call button and the phone began ringing. "Hello, who is this?" Richie asked. "Don't tell me you forgot an old friend already?" "Huh is that you Brock?" Richie asked. "The one the only." Brock said. "Wow! Hey man, how are you?" Richie asked. "Fine, but we need to talk." Brock said in a serious tone. "Ok, so what is it?" Ritchie asked. Brock told him to listen very carefully and he did. Ok Richie, I know that you got a note from Ash, but did you also get a list? Brock asked. "Why yes I did. It has the names of his Pokemon on there, but I don't want them." Richie said. "Good, that's good to hear." Brock said. "Huh, why is that good?" Richie asked. "Because Misty, and our two new friends, May and Dawn are going try and find the disappearances!" Brock exclaimed. "Wha, your kidding me right. There's no way Misty would do that." Richie said. But he didn't know much about the other two girls. "Richie, you do understand that Misty would actually go to the ends of the earth for Ash. And she's already doing that." Brock said. And he was right, Misty was traveling to the ends of the earth for Ash. "I-I'm sorry Brock. I didn't know." Richie said sounding sad again. "Hey Richie, it's ok. Besides you didn't know Misty was like that. You know how much she loves Ash, and he loves her. I know all of this is hard to understand, but understand this. I will keep you updated, ok?" Brock asked. "Understood Brock, I'll be awaiting for updates." Ritchie said. "Good, and be very careful, you know those 'mysterious people are still out there." Brock said "He he, don't worry Brock, my mom has me guarded 24/7. There's hardly anyway for me to disappear. Plus she has really upgraded security. Video cameras, hidden electric wiring, even barbed wire fences with electricity going through them. My mom even has security to check everyone before they stay here. In other words, I am heavily guarded!" Richey explained. He was actually heavily guarded. Security checked on him every few minutes. His bed room was completely wired and had in fared lasers. In other words, security was extremely tight.

"Your mother is really on the ball huh?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Richie said. They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Brock had one more call to make and it was to Casey. As soon as he dialed her number the phone began ringing. As soon as Casey picked up the phone Brock saw the blood shot eye's from her crying and got worried. He probably knew why so he asked her. "Casey, how are you. Are you ok?" Brock asked. "Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Casey asked. "The disappearances that have been happening!" Brock exclaimed. "Oh, that. Yeah, my parents are being very protective because of that. They never ever let me out of sight. Even when I'm training!" Casey exclaimed. "Richie's mom is also being over protective!" Brock exclaimed. "Are you also being protected?" Casey asked. "No, there's no need to protect me, I'm a breeder after all!" Brock explained "Yeah, I forgot." Casey said with her hand scratching the back of her head of embarrassment. "Casey, I need you to listen, and listen carefully ok. For what I'm about to tell you is very important." Brock said. Casey nodded and listened very carefully as Brock spoke. Ok, Casey, I know yoou got a note from Ash. But did you get a list from him as well?" Brock asked. "Why no Brock, why?" Casey asked. "Because Ash sent a list to those he wanted to have his Pokemon!" Brock explained. "You should know that I wouldn't have wanted them for I still have the Beedrill that Ash gave me." Casey said. Brock was glad that Casey didn't want to have his Pokemon either. So far everyone that Ash wanted his Pokemon to go to, they didn't want them. "But guess what, Misty and our two other friends, May and Dawn, are going to try and find the disappearances." Brock said. Casey had a very shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what he had told her. "Brock, I want to help out too." Casey said. But Brock just lowered his head and shook it. He then looked back at her and said "Casey, I know you want to help and all, but this is just far too dangerous. You could get hurt." Brock said. But Casey would listen, she said she wanted to help but Brock kept telling her no. "Casey, do you really want to help." She nodded. "Then stay where you are, you'll be too much of a target if you do this!" Brock explained. " But I really want to help." Casey said. "Then do as I say and you'll be safer." Brock said. But Casey hung her head down and was beginning to cry. "Casey!" Brock exclaimed. She brought her face up to meet his on the computer screen, eyes streaming with tears. "Now don't cry Casey. Everything will be ok. Now, leave this to us ok. I'll even keep you updated, ok." Casey finally gave in and agreed. After that they hung up.

Now with all that done Brock called up Misty. "Hello." Misty said. "Misty I talked to all the people that got a note and a list. It turns out, they didn't want Ash's pokemon." Brock said. "What, really, why didn't they?" Misty asked. "I believe it's because, they're his and…they probably think they can go to better people. Such as us." Brock said. "But Brock, you know I wont take that many Pokemon from Ash. I already have his Pikachu with me and two of his other Pokemon, Corphish and one that I'm not familiar with." Misty said. "I'm guessing that it's his Buizel, the one he traded Dawn for his Ambipom." Brock said. "Well I never knew Ash would actually trade his Pokemon. Except for the time we were aboard the Saint Ann. You remember, the guy with the Radicate." Misty said. (A/N: Episode Battle aboard the Saint Ann) "Yeah those were the good old days, but Misty we need to stick to the subject at hand. So far you, May and Dawn are going to find the disappearances?" Brock asked. "Yep, I guess you could say that. But I also thought you were going to help as well." Misty said. "Well you know I can't for I need to watch over my family. They need me!" Brock explained calmly. "Yes and the gym plus my sisters needed me but I decided to go and look for my love. So, I will never give up on finding him." Misty said. "Yes, I understand that Misty. But this is my family, and they need me. As for you, you've been at your home for years, not trying to sound mean or anything." Brock said. Misty thought for a second and nodded that she understood what he said. She gave a nod of understanding. "Good, now we need to meet up with them!" Brock explained. "Ok Brock, but I don't know where to meet them at." Misty said. "That's ok, I'll come pick you up from the Pokemon Center and we can go and pick them up together!" Brock explained. "That sounds great Brock. I'll see you tomorrow." Misty said. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Brock said. After that they hung up.

Brock went back to where his family was and told them everything. They were surprised of what he told them. They told him to wish Misty and those good luck for what they are doing. As for Misty, she was going to the Pokemon Center to prepare for Brock. As soon as she got there she made some calls. She called Prof. Oak to switch Pokemon, and she had to explain what all she was doing since he wouldn't let her switch. After the explaining he made an acception. After she made the switches she went straight to training. She trained for 30 minutes and went out to get herself ready for her journey. After a few hours she came back and went back inside the Center. Misty had dinner at 9:30, and after her dinner she prepared for her journey. When it was 10:00 p.m. she went to bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she and Brock went to pick up May and Dawn from the docs. 'Hang on Ash, me, May and Dawn are coming. Misty closed her eyes and in a few minutes she went to sleep. But little did she know, they had to find them soon or else they all will disappear permanently.

Ohhhhh, big cliff hanger. Well anyways…

Me: Whoa boy, I'm out of breath. I have been chasing Misty for about 30 minutes and…uh oh.

I see May and Dawn looking at me with very mad faces. Plus Misty is crying on Mays shoulder.

May: What did you do to Misty.

Me: I um! (with a loss for words and still out of breath)

Dawn: Yeah, what have you done to her. I just meet her and she's crying. Misty, what did he do to you.

Misty: He, he, he said "who knows when I get to see Ash again!"

Dawn and May: WHAT?

May: How do you think we would feel if you told us that?

Me: Uh, I guess you would be mad? But what would I know. 'Oh no, I shouldn't have said that."

That did it for me.

Dawn: May, keep comforting Misty while I straighten out this guy.

May: Gladly. Go get him Dawn.

Me: Now now ladies, we don't need to get violent. (while my hands are at chest level for defense while backing up)

Dawn: Oh yes there is. Since you hurt Misty, it's time for you to get hurt.

Me: Ok, please. I didn't mean to say it like that and… this isn't helping me out any is it.

Dawn: Nope!

Me: Ok. But first, can I do the ending now, then run?

Dawn: Sure, but hurry.

Me: Thank you Dawn.

Now anyways, before I run I got to see Thore and it was really good. I also got to see Pirates of the Carribean 4 and it was really good. Then after that I had to go to staff weekend. And there will be another. Plus while I'm at summer camp working, I'll have way less time to do this story. And if you guys have already voted for my next story, finally on the profile, vote again please so I can keep up with the polls. I already have came up with a title for the crossover and the oneshot. But I also plan to go and see Kungfu Panda 2, X-Men first class, Green lantern, Captain America, Transformers: DOTM and etc. I even bought the new DOTM Iron Hide today. But I have one last proctoring or hall monitoring at my second elementary school, I had to do wake up at 6:00 a.m. for 8 days, and this is the eighth. Now with all that said…

Dawn: Times up, start running.

Me Oh boy. (running now) Well till next chapter. I'm RUNNING OFF…WAAAAAAAA.

May: Don't worry he'll be back. But hey Misty, want to help Dawn beat him up?

Misty: Yes(sniff) I(sniff) would. (pulls out her mallet.) Now,(in a threatening voice) lets get him.

Me: Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOO. (echoing off in the distance)


	9. Chapter 9 May and Dawns Arrival

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 9:

May and Dawns Arrival

Me: (Sounding drunk, but I'm not) Hevroo there everyone. I back again fer anither chaper. Got hit in head too many times by Misty's mallet and…

I fell backwards and fainted.

Dawn: I think we hit him to much!

May: Good, then he wont mess with us or Misty ever again.

Misty: I think he's coming to.

Me: (groaning) Ow, my head hurts. What the…Oooooowwwwww, my body hurts. How…I mean, what did you all hit me with? I know Misty hit me with her mallet but…

Swaying a pointing finger at Dawn and May.

May: I may be a girly girl, but I'm also tough. I hit you with my fists.

Me: So in other words you punched me. Where?

May: In your abdomen and face.

Me: Wha…Ooowwww. Now my face hurts. What about you Dawn. Ooowwwwww. Why does it hurt where the sun don't shine? (Me falling over in pain)

Dawn: I uh, kicked you there!

Me: Oooowwwwww. Why?

All three of them: Because of what you did!

Me: Oh, that's why. (still in pain) But at least I got one mystery egg for Pokemon Black and White from toy's r us. And why are there a lot of delayed pains.

Girls shrugging their shoulders as a sign of "I don't know."

Me: Now someone please do the disclaimer. I feel dizzy. (saying the last word groggily while passing out)

Misty: I'll do it. I've done it before. Uhem, timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or any of the franchise. But he did get mystery eggs from toy's r us for Pokemon Black and White. And he doesn't own toys r us.

It's been two days since Misty called Brock and had the Pokemon switched so she could be prepared. She was standing outside of the Pokemon Center at 7:00 in the morning waiting for Brock. It was 7:05 when he finally got there. He rolled down the window while she walked up to the SUV. "Hi Brock, nice seeing you again after two days." Misty said. "Hey Misty is good seeing you again as well." Brock said. "Now hop in, we need to get to the docs to pick up May and Dawn!" Brock explained. "Great, I can't wait to meet Dawn." Misty said. "Uh, Musty...where's Pikachu?" Brock asked. "Oh he's in the Pokemon center still asleep on the bed!" Misty explained. Brock just nodded understanding.

Misty got into Brock family's SUV, and he started to drive down the road. Brock and Misty stayed quiet for five minutes until Brock spoke up. "So…Misty. Prof. Oak called me and said you gave him a call and switched out Pokemon!" Brock exclaimed. "Yes Brock, and I'm sorry. I know you told Prof. Oak not to, but…" Misty said until Brock interrupted. "It's ok Misty, I told Prof Oak that if you, May or Dawn need to switch Pokemon, then you guys can." Brock said. Misty gave a smile and thanked him. It took a half an hour for them to get to the docs. It was 7:35 when and they had to wait for 1 hour and 25minutes for the boats to get there.

So far it had been 55 minutes since their arrival and the both of them had been silent. But that was until Misty broke the silence. "So Brock what time did you and Ash get into port?" Misty asked. "Well, we got back into port by about 9 or 9:15, so…they should be here in 35 minutes!" Brock explained. "Oh boy, that's a long time!" Misty explained. "Yeah so how can we pass the time?" Brock asked. "Hmmm. We could have a Pokemon battle to pass the time." Misty said. "That sounds like a great idea Misty, but there are too many people around. Someone could get hurt!" Brock explained. "Oh yeah that's right I forgot." Misty said.

It was 15 minutes later and Misty was just dangling her feet over the water. She was about to talk to Brock until she looked at the ring Ash got her. She wanted to be back with Ash so bad that she could feel his warm loving arms around her. She closed her eyes and went into a daydream. She was in a nice house with two loving kids and her husband Ash. They were like a good little family. She would be watching the kids outside playing with the Pokemon, Ash would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Misty would lean on him and rest her head on his chest. Ash would give her a small kiss on the head they turned themselves to where they were sideways to the window.

The both of them looked out at their kids. Misty's head rested on her husbands chest while looking out the window. "They're both wonderful, aren't they?" Daydream Ash Asked. "Yes, yes they are." Misty said. She then looked up at her Daydream husband. Daydream Ash gave a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Misty did the same. They both were close until… "Hey look there are the ships." Brock said. Misty eyes shot open and she looked out to the sea. She saw the ships and couldn't believe it, her daydream was sooo perfect until Brock interrupted her. But he didn't know that she was Daydreaming. So Misty shrugged it off.

She gave a small sigh and looked out to the boats that had May and their new friend Dawn. Misty couldn't wait until they got started to search for them, the ones that have disappeared. The boats were just ten minutes away until Misty and Brock saw one figure standing on the front of each boat.

The left one was May and she was waving at them. Dawn was doing the same thing on the right boat. Both Misty and Brock waved back to show that they were there. As soon as the ships docked, the stairs were placed up to the ships and May and Dawn Both exited with the other passengers. As soon as they set foot on Kanto, but it was Dawns first time. They both looked to find Misty and Brock. May and Dawn found each other I the crowd. "Have you seen them?" May asked Dawn. "No! Have you?" Dawn wondered. "No!" May explained. They kept on searching until they saw two people waving at them. It was Brock and Misty.

May and Dawn ran on over to them as best as they could through the crowd. When they finally made it through the crowd they went straight to where Brock and Misty were. "Brock!" May exclaimed. She threw her arms around his lower torso and gave him a big hug. He responded to it by folding his arms around her back to hug her. (A/N: no shipping intended for this one). Dawn walked up to Misty, (A/N: who in which was watching the reunion) and tapped her shoulder.

Misty turned her head from May and Brock and saw Dawn looking at her. "Hello, I'm Dawn, you must be Misty?" Dawn said wondering extending out her hand. "Yep, the one the only!" Misty explained grabbing Dawns hand to shake it. "Man, Ash has been talking a lot about you. I understand that you're a gym leader and you specialize in water Pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed while letting go of Misty's hand. Misty slightly giggled. "Yep…that's true!" Misty exclaimed. "Well then do you want to have a look at my water Pokemon?" Dawn asked. "Sure!" Misty explained. "Ok." Dawn said holding a pokeball. "Piplup come on out!" Dawn exclaimed throwing the Pokeball up in the air. A white glow came out and materialized into a little penguin. "Piiip piplup!" The little water penguin Pokemon explained. "WOW, what a little cutie!" Misty explained with big anime eyes. She bent down to the water Pokemon and gave it a big hug. "Uhem." Brock clearing his throat getting their attention. Misty and Dawn looked at him. "I hope you both are done because we need to get moving!" The girls nodded their heads, Misty put Piplup down and Dawn returned Piplup, and they all walked to the SUV. Misty got in front and May and Dawn got in the back.

Brock started up the SUV and drove off from the docs. He knew that with all three of the girls here, that they would actually try and find them, the disappearances. They all had one person that they loved, and they won't give up. They would keep on trying to find them. So far the SUV kept on driving to pewter city, and the girls would have to begin planning to try and find them.

Come on, get up, I know your awake now. (Misty's voice sounding like it's in the distance)

Me: (Groaning with a blurry vision until it got clear!) Wh-wh…what happened.

Misty: We beat you up too much and you passed out for two hours!

Dawn: Yeah, and that's what you get for hurting Misty mentally.

Me: Hey I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!

Misty: Well you did. (in a harsh tone)

Me: Well I still didn't mean too. So can you guys please forgive me.

May: Yes, only under one condition .

Me: Ok what is it?

May: Start running again! (in a threatening whispering tone)

Me: Heh? I don't get it!

May: You still need to be punished so…start running.

Me: Oh boy. Can I please do the end part please?

May: Okay, but hurry!

Me: Thanks:

Now everyone, I know it didn't take me long but this chapter is now complete. And I'll soon be coming out with my first crossover that will possibly become a series. You all can thank AK1028 for helping me with that. Now that Kung fu Panda 2 is out, I plan to go see it. But I am really trying to do get more of this story done up before this summer job of mine. But any who, thank you all for the reviews. I hope to get more soon, and I know that most of you all are on Summer Vacation. Well right now, I better start RUNNING. BUT STILL, THANK YOU AK1028. TILL NEXT TIME OR CHAPTER. WAAAAAAAA.

May: COME BACK HERE!

Dawn: Yeah, WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Misty: YOUR STILL DEAD FOR WHAT YOU SAID TO ME!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. (me running in the distance)


	10. Chapter 10 The Planning

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 10:

The Planning

Me: Huff, huff, huff. Hides behind an object and looks back behind the object. "I(huff) think (huff) I(huff) lost them,(takes a deep breath) whooo.

Now hello everyone. I have returned for another update. Sorry that I haven't been around, I've been working on another story…

Misty: And what story is it?

Me: That's easy (turns around and looks up) it's a-a-a-a-a (takes another deep breath) aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

May covers my mouth now.

May: Now if I let go, will you stop screaming?

Me: Nods the head.

May: (Takes hand off of my mouth) Now isn't that better?

Me: Yes! (trying not to look or sound scared)

Misty: Ok then, NOW! (takes out her mallet and hit me into the air) Were still going to get you for what you said to me!

Me: Ugh, how long is this going to last. (lands on the ground and gliding along the dirt and stops). Ow! How long is this going to last?(hears foot steps approaching. Foot steps to stop and I look up to see…)

Dawn: As long as it takes until you apologize! And are you looking up my skirt.

Me: (Being honest) No, no I didn't see anything, only your face. I'm being honest.

Dawn: Look me in the face then! (bends down and look me in the face) Did…you…see… anything?

Me: No! I promise…I didn't see anything. (with a straight face, but still hurt)

Dawn: Good! Now that that's settled! (she gets up)

Me: (Looks down, closes eyes and sighs) Thank you.

Dawn: But that doesn't excuse you from hurting Misty!

Me: But I told her I was sorry!

Dawn: (Slightly giggles) Yeah…right. (kicks me hard and I fly into the sky)

Me: Someone do the disclaimer? (last word is heard off in the distance)

May: I'll do it. Timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

Misty: But if he did. Then me and Ash (starting to cry) would still be traveling.

May: Awwww, it's ok Misty. (with an arm around her friend) You'll see him again!

Me: (Coming down) On with the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Bam (lands in the ground hard) Ooooohhhhhh, that hurt!

Misty: Not as much as were going to hurt you!

Me: (Gets up and runs) Aaaaahhhhhhh, Lets just get this story going.

All three of them: Get back here.

After picking up the girls, Brock heads back to Pewter City. It was 9:05 when they left, and it would take them another 30 minutes to get back. The time was now 9:30 and they were very close to the City. Everyone was quiet throughout most of the trip. Misty looked at Dawn for Dawn was in the back behind the drivers side. She was looking out the window looking at the parts of Kanto that she has never seen.

Misty just looked at her. She was wondering if Dawn was in love with Ash like she was. She wanted to test her but how. But she would have to do that another time. Right now she had to concentrate on finding Ash and those. Then she looked at May, she was behind her looking at Kanto as well. She figured that May would have a loved one by now. But as for right now, what they all wanted to do is find all of those that have disappeared.

Misty looked at Brock who was driving on her left. He was looking at the road waiting to get to the city. She looked down to her feet only wondering how they would find them. Now that was why they needed to plan. "Ok everyone, were 2 minutes away from the City! Now get ready for the drop off at the Pokemon Center." Brock said. He then looks at Misty while she was looking down. "Hey Misty, what's wrong?" Brock asks in a whisper.

She looks at him with helpless eyes and back down again. Now this was something Brock never did see from her. "I'm just worried that we wont be able to find them soon. I just want to see Ash sooo much! I just don't think we have the right Pokemon to help us!" Misty explained. "Hey, don't worry Misty. If your not sure, then just ask Prof. Oak to let you see all of Ash's Pokemon. Plus, get your sisters to send all of your Pokemon as well. " Brock said.

Now Misty understood this. She looked at Brock and gave him a smile. He smiled back and looked back at the road. By the time they reached the Pokemon Center everyone got out. "Aw man Brock, I thought we could all do this together!" Dawn explained. "Yes, well I have brothers and sisters to look after. But don't worry ok, Misty will call me if you all need any help. She has the Pokegear that we got back in Sinnoh!" Brock exclaimed.

Dawn had a shocked expression on her face. But she understood, so she gave a smile. Brock nodded and put the SUV in drive. "I'll see y'all later, ok." Brock said waving from the window. "Yeah see you later!" May exclaimed waving back. As soon as Borck was out of sight, the thee girls went into the Pokemon Center to plan what they were going to do. Misty walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was. "Hello, I have two new room mates staying with me! I hope that's ok? Misty wondered.

Nurse Joy looked at her with a smile. "Of course that's ok! All I need to know is who their names are!" Nurse Joy said. "Ok! Their names are May and Dawn!" Misty explained. "Ok, thank you. I've got their names in the computer now! They are free to move in with you! (and not in that way you perves) Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Thank you Nusre Joy." Misty said bowing. "Your very welcome Misty." Nurse Joy said also bowing.

Misty turned around and headed back towards May and Dawn. "Well were checked in. So now we can unpack, get ready and plan!" Misty explained. "Alright! Got it!" Dawn and May explained. They all went to the room that Misty was staying in and saw Ash's Pikachu still asleep. As soon as May and Dawn saw this they looked at Misty. Misty saw them looking at her and knew what they were going to ask. ""Don't worry, he left me his Pikachu!" Misty explained

May and Dawn had confused looks on their faces but nodded. They began to unpack until Misty spoke. "Don't unpack completely, we wont be staying long!" Misty explained. "Hmmm? Oh yeah that's right." May said. "Now, once were unpacked enough, we can get breakfast! So who's hungry?" Misty wondered.

May and Dawn raised their hands. They haven't had breakfast that morning. After they were done unpacking, they headed to where the Center was serving breakfast. Misty got pancakes, sausage, bacon and Orange Juice. May had French toast sticks, fruits, waffles and Grape Juice. And Dawn had grits with butter, eggs, oat meal and Orange Juice as well.

They were eating for few minutes while they were eating, one of them spoke. "So…how are we going to find them?" Dawn asked. "Well we need to make calls to our Professors in our own region. We need to know what kind of Pokemon we'll use." Misty said. They all nodded and finished up with their breakfast. They all headed to the phones. "Wait, isn't our maximum supposed to be six?" May asked. "Yes, but we can get all our Pokemon at once for a temporary time!" Dawn explained. "Huh, but how does that work?" May asked. "Easy, I'll make a few calls." Dawn said. She went over to a phone and made a few calls.

A few minutes later, Dawn got off the phone and went over to the trading center. "And this is where I receive all my Pokemon!" Dawn explained. And in a few seconds a Pokeball showed up in light flashes. She already had six Pokemon on her and now had seven. "So that's all?" May asked. "Yep, that's it." Dawn said. Misty and May looked at each other with confused looks. Misty and May looked back at Dawn. "You only have seven?" Misty asked. "Afraid so!" Dawn explained.

Since Dawn only had seven, May knew she would have the same but didn't care. They needed only six each. May then went after Dawn and made a call. Another few minutes later she hung up the phone, and soon enough a Pokeball showed up. She now had her seven and Misty went up to her calls. It was only eight minutes later that she hung up.

May and Dawn were really confused as to why it took her longer. She saw this and explained. "I had to make more calls. You know that we may need to use his Pokemon as well!" Misty explained. May and Dawn looked at each other and back at her. They nodded in agreement. Then in a few more seconds a lot of Pkeballs began showing up.

Now Misty had thirty-eight Pokemon. May and Dawn had gawking faces with their jaws dangling. They've never seen so many Pokeballs. Dawn has seen it back in Sinnoh during the Sinnoh league, but never seen so many in one spot. "Heh, I guess I have some explaining to do." Misty said nervously with a hand behind her head. "No. No need to explain anything. I understand!" Dawn said explaining. "Hmm? You do?" May asked. "Yeah, Ash got all of his Pokemon at the Sinnoh league to see which ones he needed!" Dawn explained. "That, and we need to check to see which Pokemon we need for this adventure." Misty said.

Both May and Dawn nodded in agreement. They all went outside to see the Pokemon they had. They went to where you could battle/train Pokemon. "Ready girls?" Misty asked. "Okay then." Misty said. All of them got ready, held their Pokeballs and… "COME OUT EVERYONE!" they all exclaimed at the same time. And in a bright flash all of the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs.

All the Pokemon said their names. (A/N: I am not going to say all their names for there is a lot of them) They all looked at the Pokemon they had and had a brief discussion. "So…which ones should we choose. There's so many of them!" Dawn wondered. "Hmm, good question Dawn. but I don't know the answer to that one." Misty said. They all just looked at the Pokemon and didn't know which ones to choose. "Okay! Everyone, we need to choose, but whenever we choose, it has to be a good choice!" Misty explained. "But which one. Man this is going to be hard." Dawn said. Then Misty got an idea. "Hey, I know…" Misty said. "We don't always have to choose our Pokemon but…each others! Ash has plenty!" Misty explained.

They all nodded and chose. Once they had chosen, they all sent their Pokemon back to the labs and Misty's gym. Then they went into the bedroom and had another planning. But without warning, Pikachu was awake and saw May and Dawn. (A/N: I don't know the languages for Mays name in his language, let me know if you do!) "Pika! Pipikaka!" (May! Dawn!) Pikachu explained.

Pikachu had just noticed that May and Dawn were back. "Hey Pikachu. It's nice to see you again!" May explained. She picked up Pikachu and hugged him and he hugged back. "Pikachu! I know it hasn't been long but…I'm glad to see you again." Dawn said. Pikachu jumped from May to Dawn and they gave each other a hug. Dawn put him down back on the same bed, and they all sat down.

They all looked at each other. Pikachu hopped in Misty's lap and she pet him on the head. She looked down at him and gave a smile. She then looked back at May and Dawn. "So…our next plan. We will probably need a distraction." Misty said. "Yes, but what kind? And who are we distracting?" May wondered. " Easy! We are needing to distract the Cops from Brocks house!" Misty explained.

May and Dawn both gave shocked faces. "There are cops at his house?" Dawn asked while wondering. "Yeah, they're supposed to be _investigating_, where Ash has disappeared. But…(sniff, sniff) it doesn't (whimpering and beginning to cry) seem that (sniff and tearing up) they're going (tears falling) fast enough." Misty said coughing out the last two words. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes.

All three of them saw this (including Pikachu) and went over to her. They were all on her bed. May was on her left and wrapped her arms around Misty and pulled her to where she was. Misty was crying while May rocked her. (A/N: no shipping intended) Dawn put her left hand on her right arm with her right hand was supporting her on the bed. And Pikachu just hugged her belly.

Misty was really upset that Ash disappeared. But May, Dawn and Pikachu were doing their best to calm her down. "Oh come on Misty, what's wrong. You can tell us!" May said. But Misty just shook her head, she didn't want to say anything. She was just too upset. It was then Dawn spoke up. "Come on Misty. I just met you today and you are crying your eyes out. Now just tell us what's wrong!" Dawn said explaining. "And if you do, you might feel better!" Dawn explained as well.

Misty just kept on crying, but what Dawn said was true. So Misty decided to tell them. She took her hands down and whipped her remaining tears and May released her. They all could see her blood shot eyes from her crying. "Okay! I'll tell you all." Misty said. "I…(sniff and choke sniffs) miss Ash sooo much. He's the light in my heart that never goes out. But now that he's disappeared…" (Beginning to cry again) I have hardly a light in my heart." Misty said. She cried her tears out again in her hands and May wrapped her arms around her again and rocked her. (A/N: still no shipping intended for this) May and Dawn also had loved ones, and they also wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help them.

May, Dawn and Pikachu knew they had to do something to cheer her up. They just looked at each other wondering what to do. But it was then that Dawn noticed something on ring finger. It was a diamond "ring" . She looked at it closely and noticed the engravements. She did a silent "gasp" and tapped Mays shoulder. May looked at her and Dawn pointed to Misty's left hand.

She looked at the left hand noticed the ring on her ring finger. She also did a silent "gasp". They looked at each other and back and Misty. "Misty…where did you get that ring?" Dawn asked. She took her hands down from her face and looked at her ring. She wiped the remaining tears away. May let go of her again. "Ash got it for me, but Brock delivered it!" Misty explained. "I hope Brock didn't propose to you. For he knows who you love!" May said explaining in a joking way. Misty looked at her and smiled. She knew that May was kidding.

Dawn then said something. "Then there's your light. The ring that Ash got you is your light! If Ash didn't get it for you, he wouldn't have told you he loved you! I know that if you buy someone a ring or do something very special for then and etc, they're saying that they love you! High possibility more than a friend." Dawn explained.

Misty knew that she was right, Ash did love her. But misty wasn't convinced that Dawn may have had or still had a crush on Ash. But right now they had to plan of how to find the disappearances.

A few minutes later Misty had finally calmed down and they got right back to business. "Ok…now how are we going to cause a distraction?" Dawn asked. "Maybe! Maybe we could use our Pokemon." May suggested. "What?" Misty asked. "Yes! We could use a distraction that could get those Cops away from the house and get in there!" May explained. "No! Absolutely not. We can't use Pokemon as a…" Misty was explaining until Dawn cut her off. "Misty, there's no other choice. We need to use some of our Pokemon. This way we can do some investigations ourselves!" Dawn said.

Misty knew she was right. They would need to use a Pokemon to make a distraction. Misty looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Ok…now! We need to choose a Pokemon." Dawn said. They all thought and Misty spoke. "How about we use Ash's Buizel to get them all away!" Misty explained. "Yes, but what happens when Buizel can't distract them anymore?" May asked. "Then we'll use your Beautifly to put them to sleep when Buizel gets them to a specific spot!" Misty answered. "Yeah that's a great idea." Dawn said. "But what happens when my Beautiflys sleep powder wears off?" May asked.

"Then the Pokemon will stay there and keep them knocked out, even my Ambipom!" Dawn explained.

They all nodded in agreement. The Pokemon would keep them distracted while they did a search. "So what else do we need to do?" May asked. They all knew she was right. There had to be another part to the plan. They all thought but couldn't think of anything else. They all looked back at each other. "I guess that we need to plan this as we go along!" Misty said. May and Dawn both nodded.

The time was now 11:00 a.m. for it took them hours to get everything done and prepared for. But then they heard something rumble. May and Dawn looked at Misty. She looked down and placed a hand on her abdomen. She then looked back up at them. "Heh, I guess I must be hungry." Misty said. May and Dawn did an anime sigh and sweat drop. When they left the room they went to the Cafeteria again and had lunch.

As soon as they were done, they went outside and headed towards the Pewter City Gym. They all knew what they were doing. Plus they all knew that they had to hurry. Time was running out and they knew it. 'Don't worry Ash, were going to find you all. And were going as fast as we can.' misty thought. 'Just hand on Drew, were going to find you. And we will go as fast as we can.' May thought. 'Hang on Kenny. Were on our way.' Dawn thought.

But with them all. 'If I don't find you soon, I will regret not telling you how much I love you.' and that was what they all thought. They headed straight to their destination not stopping. They were determined to find them. And they wouldn't stop until they did.

Ooohhhh, cliffhanger. I just enjoy doing this, but I hate being this evil, but I am more good. But I want for everyone to tell me this. Which story should I update? My crossover or this…(BAM) Got hit with Misty's mallet on top of the head.

Me: Aweman! I thought I lost you all!

Misty with a smile on her face: Well you didn't!

Me: Ugh, I hate this.

May: But you'll love this! (cracking her knuckles)

Me: (sweat drop with a terrified face) Oh come on guys. Can't you all cut me a break?

Dawn: No! Not until you say your sorry to Misty!

Me: But I did say I was sorry!

May: Yeah right.

Me: But can I just finish the ending to this chapter…pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssse? (me on my knees and hands together begging)

Misty: Oh ok. But hurry will ya?

Me: Thank you.

Now everyone, I got to see X-MEN FIRST CLASS. It was pretty good, 9 out of 10. Next movie is Green Lantern, then Transformers: DOTM, and finally CAPTAIN AMERICA. I've also seen the new Pokemon B&W episode this morning. So far the girl connoisseur wants revenge against Dent. And she has no right to tell Ash that he needs to get rid of his Pokemon. But the best part was is that she lost the battle against Dent again. But with all this studying going on for my shooting sports program, I'll have less updates. And with BSA camp coming up, way less updates. Now as I was saying before I got attacked. Which story should I update next. This one or my first crossover. Now with all that said and done…I'm outta here.

Me: (Runs off)

Dawn: Ok…so now he wants for them to vote.

May: Yeah but why did he run…off.

Misty: Guys! We've got a runner!

A few more seconds and they were after me.

All three of them: Get back here now, and pay for what you did.

Me: See you all next time or till the next chapter. And don't forget to R&R. Plus let me know if there were any errors. For TimPrime1 is Oooooooooooouuuuuuut.


	11. 11 Distraction and First Investigation

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 11:

Distraction and First Investigation

Well hello everyone, I'm back and I decided to do this chapter. I am hoping it won't be long…

Dawn: It better not be cause were still going to get you for what you said to Misty!

Misty: Uh guys? (they look at her) Go easy on him. He's already having a tough time at his job and… (motions them hear her whisper something)

May and Dawn have shocked looks on their faces at what they heard. They look at the Timprime1. May and Dawn move away from Misty and walk towards the Timprime1 with their heads down. They look at him and he has a confused look on his face.

Dawn: Were…sorry for what happened on week one!

May: And on week two!

Me: Well it's ok. I mean sure I got told off and moved to someplace that I didn't like. But as soon as BSA Camp ends I will hopefully head home.

Dawn: Wait? Hopefully head home?

Misty: And what is BSA Camp?

Me: Well first of all, at the end of BSA Camp some other people from JROTC come and do some training I think (puts right index finger to chin and taps it while looking up).

Misty: Well lets hope that you don't work that time.

Me: Yeah well, I don't know if it's my decision or not. But let me finish my A/N.

Dawn: Ok, but afterwards, you better run!

Me: Okay.

Now (takes deep breath) I saw DarK Of The Moon when it came out and it was really cool. I even got to see it with the 3D Optimus Prime mask that had 3D lenses built into it. Next is Harry Potter, then Captain America. I want to thank everyone that is helping me out. Cjwrites, pokemaster101, icywarm, AK1028, ultimateccc. I also want to thank Trace29 and pikagurl for favoriting it. I got emails that tell me what's going on. I just want to thank everyone for encouraging me by either favoriting/following/reviewing it. I am doing my best to have this story to make sense. Well now…I have to run.

Runs off

May: Now do we chase after him?

Dawn: No, no, no…wait, hang on a sec. And 3...2...1...and now.

They chase after me.

Me: Disclaimer please?

Misty: Timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise. If he did, I would still(sniff)be(sniff)with(sniff)Ash(SNIFF, Begins to cry)

Dawn: Now she's crying again.

May: He's still going to pay!

Me: ON(breath)WITH(breath)THE(breath)STORY.

Misty, May and Dawn were close to the Pewter City Gym. They knew what they had to, they had to make a distraction. The best and only distraction that they could only do was with their Pokemon. Misty didn't like it but there was no other way or choice, they needed to find they boys before it was to late.

Misty was really concerned for Ash. She had fallen in love with him throughout their journey together. May and Dawn were also worried for their loved ones. Dawn was worried for Kenny, she had fallen in love with him during her first journey in Sinnoh. May was worrying over Drew. She knew he cared for her when Harley was trying to make her lose in contests by humiliating her. That's when she fell in love with him.

They were only one minute away from the gym. Misty then looked back at May and Dawn. "Ok everyone, were one minute away from the Pewter Gym. So we know what to do, ok?" Misty stated. The girls nodded and Misty turned her head back to the front. As soon as they got there, there were still Police men guarding it. They were making sure that no one else got inside.

The girls were hiding behind a tree that was close to the gym. Misty turned her head back to the May and Dawn again. "Ok, now lets bring out our Pokemon and give them their instructions of what they need to do." Misty said. May and Dawn smiled and nodded. They got out the Pokeballs they needed, and enlarged them. "Come on out." they all said at once. And out came Ashs Buizel, Mays Beautifly and Dawns Ambipom. "Ok now, these two Pokemon, I don't know." Misty said lookin at Buizel and Ambipom. "Uh Misty, that's Ashs Buizel and his former Aipom!" Dawn explained. Misty gave a confused look. "We…traded Pokemon!" Dawn explained. "Hm. So you're a water type?" Misty asked

Buizel nodded his head slightly. "Ohhhh, I just love water-Pokemon." Misty said as she scratched its head. Buizel liked it. But when Misty stopped she gave Buizel a serious look."Ok Buizel, Beautifly, we need for you two to try and distract the guards." Misty said. Buizel had a confused face and Beautifly had its head bent slightly to the left. "Sigh. Buizel, Beautyfly, find a spot where they can chase Buizel to." Misty said. "And when they get there, Beautifly, you use sleep powdwer on them." May said. "And don't leave them alone, for they might wake up!" Misty explained.

Both Pokemon gave a nod and went off to find a spot. Five minutes later Buizel came back and went towards the gym. The three girls watched as he approached the guards. When the guards saw him they wondered what kind of Pokemon he was. "Hey…Dave, what kind of Pokemon do you think this is?" the officer asked. "I don't know. I know that this one isn't from around this region Brett." Dave said. "Hmmmm, hey little guy. What region are you from? Or did you get separated from your trainer?" Dave wondered while walking towards Buizel.

But before he got near Buizel, Buizel water gunned them both. "Ahhhh hey, what was that for?" Dave asked. Buizel only grinned and water gunned them both again. After that Buizel ran off. "H-hey…get back here." Brett said. They both ran after Buizel and the girls took this chance to get inside and investigate. "Ok now, lets get in there." Misty said. "Right." May and Dawn said. As soon as they got there Dawn stopped and looked at her Ambipom. "Stay here and keep a look out, ok?" Dawn asked. Ambipom shook it's head.

They all went into the gym to see if there was any clues that would help them find Ash and those. They checked the whole gym carefully without trying to be seen and found nothing. "I've found nothing, how about you two?" Misty wondered. May and Dawn only shook their heads. "Then lets check the house. There should be something in there." Misty stated. May and Dawn agreed. They went to the house and saw two more guards. "Come on out Staryu." Misty said. And a flash of light came out that took form into a star. "Hyah." (Yes) the star Pokemon said. "Can you knock out those two guards for us to get by them?" Misty asked.

The star Pokemon looked them then back at her. It gave a nod. "Ok, go do it." Misty said. The star Pokemon gave a salute and went to where the guards were. While with the other two guards that were chasing Buizel. "Hey…get back here." Brett said. But Buizel didn't. He just kept running down a path that was between trees. Then when he came upon a few bushes he stopped. "Ok end of the line." Brett said. But when Buizel turned around he gave a smirk with menacing eyes.

The guards looked scared. "Bui" (Now) Buizel said slightly loud. "What the." both of the guards said. All of a sudden Beautifly came out from behind the bush that Buizel was in front of. "Who's that Pokemon?" (A/N: sound familiar) Dave asked. "I don't know." Brent said. Beautifly then went down and used sleep powder on them. "I feel sleepyyyyy." they both said. They fell to the ground and fell asleep. Buizel and Beautifly looked at each other and gave a nod of their team work.

But with Stayu. It was really close to the guards. Staru was in a bush ready to strike. It was about to strike when… "Officers." said one officer. "Sir!" they both exclaimed facing him. "Two of our other officers went missing and I need your help to find them." he said. "Yes sir. But what about the house sir?" they both wondered. "I've already got two more coming here, so your free to help me." the officer said. "Sir yes sir." they both said. "And stop doing that." He said. After that they all went to look for the other officers.

When the girls saw this, it was easier than they thought. "Ok, lets get going." Misty whispered. Then the girls ran into the house and Misty recalled Staryu. As soon as they were in they began searching. Dawn looked in the living room, May looked in the Kitchen and Misty looked in the rooms. Nothing was found again. "Sorry Misty, I didn't find anything!" Dawn explained. "Me either." May said. Misty was about to go into tears until… "Hey wait, we didn't check up-stairs." May stated.

As soon as she said that they went upstairs. They checked all the rooms, nothing. They went back down stairs. They were about to leave until they came across a door that had a "POLICE LINE, DO NOT CROSS" on it. They knew this was the room that Ash was in when he disappeared. They were about to go in until May and Dawn looked at Misty. She looked like she was about to cry again and they knew why. "Misty!" May exclaimed. Misty looked at her. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to!" May exclaimed.

Misty looked at her with a happy face but shook her head. "No! I do want to go in. I want to find Ash and those, even if it means going into the room that Ash disappeared in." Misty stated. May gave a nod, but Dawn had a confused look on her face. Misty would do anything to find Ash, even if it meant to go into the same room that Ash disappeared in. Misty reached for the handle and grabbed it. She closed her eyes for she could almost feel his warm, loving, protective hand from the handle.

As soon as she turned the handle, she opened the door and it swung away from her. They entered the room and the room was still the same as when ash had disappeared, but they didn't know that. They saw that the covers were still made up and that there was a desk on the left side of the room. There was even a window that was opened. It let a light breeze in. There wasn't much in the room. Misty then looked at May and Dawn. "Ok everyone we search here now." Misty said. May and Dawn nodded. They went in and searched.

But five minutes ago while Buizel and Beautifly were watiching the two guards, they heard voices. " Brett! Dave! Where are you guys at?" the head officer asked. As soon as they heard them they immediately hid in the bush. They then looked through the bush and saw the Officers coming. "Look, there they are." one of the officers stated. They found them asleep on the ground. The two that were guarding the house shook them.

As soon as they woke up they looked around. It was as if they didn't remember where they were or what they were doing. "What are you two doing sleeping out here where your supposed to be keeping people from entering the gym?" the head Officer asked. They both looked at him. "We chased a Pokemon we never seen before because it water ginned us!" Dave explained. "Yea! And we chased it to here until a different one showed up and put us to sleep!" Brett exclaimed as well.

The head Officer was mad. "No more excuses. We have an investigation going on and we don't have time for you both to be chasing Pokemon and sleeping." the head Officer said slightly loud. " But Greg sir…" Dave said but was interrupted. "I said no more. Now get back to…your…postssss." Greg said and fell down asleep. The other two did the same. "Oh no, not(yawn) agaiiiiiiinnnnnnn." Dave said and fell asleep. Brett did the same.

Beautifly was behind the bush flapping its wings putting sleep powder on them. Buizel was behind her not getting any of it on him with his arms crossed. He knew that they needed to knock out those guards as well. They then came out from behind the bush and kept an eye on them.

But while at Brocks house Misty, May and Dawn were beginning to look in the room that Ash disappeared. They looked everywhere and nothing. "Sorry Misty. There's nothing here either." May said. "Sorry Misty…nothing." Dawn said. With all those words Misty balled all out. She covered her eyes with her hands and fell to her knees facing the bad. It was as if all was lost, like there wasn't anything she could do."

May and Dawn came down to her level, Dawn on her left. They did the same thing like they did back at the Pokemon Center. May held her and Dawn put her left arm on her right arm (A/N: no shipping intended for this). Misty just cried knowing that it was going to be hopeless. There was no evidence of how to find Ash. So far they searched the gym and the house, but there was nothing. Both May and Dawn were trying to think of a way to cheer her up again.

So far May was thinking. She was trying to think of something that they may have missed. 'So far, we searched the inside. But what else?' May thought. That was then something in her mind clicked. They had only searched the inside, but they forgot to search the out side. "Hey guys." May said" Dawn looked at her and Misty also looked at her with tears still in her eyes. "We only checked the inside, but we forgot to check the outside." May stated. "Oh yeah…that's right. We were so worried about what was inside, but not outside1" Dawn said.

That got Mistys hopes up. They were too worried about the inside that they forgot to check outside. She wiped her tears away and smiled. May was right, she was mostly concentrated on the inside of the gym and the house that she forgot about the outside. "Ok guys. We need to get outside and look." Misty said. They knew she was right and they were starting to head out there until Ambipom showed up.

Ambipom was at the window of the room that they were in and came in. Dawn saw Ambipom and wondered what was wrong. "Hey Ambipom. What's worng?" Dawn wondered. Ambipom only pointed to the front. They wondered what was going on. They all went to the front door of the house.

Misty opened it carefully to a crack and saw a guard. But there were two out there. She closed the door silently and turned the knob so the door wouldn't make a clicking sound when it shut. She turned towards May and Dawn and gave a serious look. "Guys, is saw one guard standing outside but I know there have to be two." Misty stated. They all had a worried look on their faces. "How are we going to get out?" Dawn asked. How were they going to get out?

They all thought and thought. Then May thought of something. "Lets use the back door so that they wont spot us!" May stated. Misty and Dawn both did a nod. Dawn returned Ambipom thanking it and all three went towards the back. When they got to the back Misty opened the door to a crack and saw no one. She turned her head to the left slightly and did a head motion to get out. They responded and went out through the back door.

As soon as they got out they went to the right side of the house with their backs up against the wall. As soon as they got to the edge of where the front was Misty looked around the corner slightly to the left. Misty could still see the guards and wondered how they would get by them.

She looked to the ground and saw a rock. She picked it up and looked at the guards. She looked back at the guards and threw the rock as hard as she could. She was hoping that it would go farther than she threw it and it did. It landed with a tapping sound. The guards heard this, looked at each other then went to see what that sound was.

Misty looked back towards May and Dawn to her right. "Alright! They're gone so lets hurry." Misty stated. They both gave a nod and all three ran back to the gym. As soon as they got to the gym they went to the right side and snuck around to the front. As soon as they were to the front, they went off into the direction of where the Pokemon went.

They searched for about 3 minutes. They had no idea where their Pokemon went. Misty got frustrated and got out a Pokeball and clicked the middle button for it to enlarge. "Come on out!" Misty explained. A white light formed and created a large bird-type Pokmon. Its top freathers stuck out to the front of it's face like human hair with a red tip. It had a white oval on its forehead and a brown tip on its beak. "Staraptor!" (I'm ready) it explained.

Misty looked at it with a confused look, but then straightened her face. "Can you help us find Ashs Buizel and Mays Beautifly?" Misty asked. It gave a nod and flew off. "Now…What kind of Pokemon is that?" Misty asked wondering. Dawn looked at her and answered. "That's Ashs Staraptor! He caught it while in Sinnoh while it was a Starly." Dawn stated.

Misty gave a smile and looked to where Staraptor flew off. Ash always caught a flying-type he liked Pokemon in each region, but in the Orange Islands and Johto there were no other flying-types he liked. So now he had three. But including Charizard made it four. She remembered that Ash got to ride the legendary Pokemon Lugia in the Orange Islands. She even remembered that Ash left Charizard in the Charisific Valley.

It was only fifteen seconds until Staraptor showed up again and they saw him. It pointed in a direction with its left wing. "Ok Staraptor, show the way." Misty said. "Star star staraptor." ( You got it) Staraptor said in its own language. He flew in the direction he came from and the girls followed.

Seven seconds later, they found the knocked out guards in a semi heap on the ground. They all were asleep. The girls had confused looks of how this happened. "Ok…so, how'd this happen?" Dawn asked. "Buizel, Beautifly, come out from hiding." Misty said. Both Buizel and Beautifly looked through the bush to see who it was. They saw six legs and couldn't tell who they were. Misty looked back up at Staraptor. "Are you sure they're here?" Misty asked Staraptor. He gave a nod.

Misty looked back where they were. "It's ok guys. It's just Misty, Dawn and May!" Misty explained. "Yes guys. So please come out?" May asked pleadingly. The Pokemon then came around the bush on both sides. All three girls gave a sigh of relief. "Ok, thanks Saraptor. Now return." Misty said. A beam of red light come from the pokeballs center and hit Staraptor. And a few seconds later he disappeared in the red beam and went into the pokeball.

Then all three girls looked at the other Pokemon and got out their pokeballs. "Ok. Now return." Misty and May said. And both Pokemon went back into their pokeball. All three girls looked at the guards and wondered why they were like that. Misty then went down and placed an ear near one of their mouths. She heard him breathing and sawn his back rise and fall.

Misty got back a bit and looked at May and Dawn. "They're sleeping." Misty stated. "Beautyfly must of used sleep powder on them." May also stated. They couldn't move them for they were too heavy. So they left them where they were. They got back to the Pokemon Center a while later. They were tired from their searching for evidence, so they would search again the next day.

Misty, May and Dawn ate a late lunch and went out side for a little training. They then came back inside twenty minutes later. It was 8:00 and they were beat. They all took a shower (separately, not together you perverts). After that they all stayed up a little bit longer and talked. Dawn was on the left side of the room bottom bunk. Misty and May were right side. Misty was bottom bunk and May was top.

Misty was against the wall looking down and May was sitting on her bunk. "So where are we going to search there tomorrow?" Dawn asked. "Well, we need to look around the gym area and the area of the house. There should be some clues there." Misty said. "Right…but where do we look?" May asked. "Anywhere! We look anywhere. The bushes trees…anywhere! We need to look anywhere." Misty stated.

They knew she was right. "Ok. So we look anywhere for evidence?" May asked. "Right. The evidence could be anywhere outside." Dawn stated. "Correct. We need to find out if Ash has left anything as a clue." Misty stated. They knew she was right. Plus…Misty knew Ash would of had to of left something. She wanted to find him so badly. He was the only light in her heart that kept her going. She was always safe with him, even in his warm loving arms. She looked at his first Pokemon, Pikachu. He always took Pikachu everywhere with him.

Even May was worried. She worried about Drew for she loved him. He gave her roses, helped her out in contests. He even warned her about Harleys tricks on her before contests began. She took care of him when he was injured, but now she had to find him. He was also the light in her heart that kept her going. She even wanted to raise a family with him. She wished that he got her a ring since Ash got Misty one. She also wanted to be in his warm loving arms as well.

And Dawn was worried about Kenny. He always helped her out and teased her about her nick name "Dee Dee". But she loved him and wanted to be with him. She too wanted to raise a family with him. She even wanted for him to get her a ring since Ash got Misty one. And she wanted to raise a family too. Kenny kept a fire in her heart that made her keep going. And she wanted to feel his warm and loving arms around her as well.

They all wanted the same thing. They all wanted to raise a family with the ones they loved and etc. But by the time it was 9:00 they all went to bed. They would be looking around the gyms area to see if there were any clues the next day.

Ooooh, Cliff hanger. That's it for this chapter. I am very very very sorry this took so long. I believe it was five weeks and so I highly apologize. I have been really busy and tired and got this chapter finished the day before BSA camp was over. But now I have to work two more weeks thanks to my parents. But this is for JROTC. And I have to get ready for college. So far there are movies out that I want to see. But I have hardly the time to see them. I am now taking help if anyone wants to help me with this story.

Dawn: Well…isn't that sweet. (sarcastic tone)

Me: Whoa, wha. I thought I lost you guys.

May: Well you didn't, you may have hidden from us for five weeks, but not anymore!

ME: Then what are you guys going to do to…(WHAM, Misty hit me with her mallet)

Misty: Were no longer going to go easier on you. It's been five weeks.

Me: (GULP) Well can I finish up here?

Misty: Sure, but hurry. And icywarm, I read your review and I'm not killing his brain cells. I am trying to make him move faster.

Me: Hang on now. You can't say their name without permission.

Misty: Oh yeah? And what are they mmmph (covered her mouth with my right hand)

Me whispering in her ear: They could report my story as an abuse or something and get this story kicked off. Then you'll never get to see Ash. Uh oh, whoops. (Covers hand with mouth)

Misty is really mad now with steam coming out of her ears.

Dawn: You best finish up before she kills you!

Me: Ok.

Now I plan to see Captain America, Harry Potter 7 part 2, Zoo Keeper, The Smurfs. And since I saw the third Transformers movie I'm not going to say anymore and misty I'm sorry for what I said for now I have to RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN.

Said it the very second I ran. Misty ran after me as well.

Misty: You better hope I don't follow you into the crossover again.

Me shouting: SAME HERE. (whispers) That's the next one to update.

Misty shouting: What was that?

Me: N-n-nothing. Remember to R&R. Till next time or chapter.

Timprime1 out


	12. Chapter 12 Second Investigation Surprise

Finding the Disappearances

Chapter 12:

Second Investigation surprise

Well everyone it's me again. I'm back for another installment of "Finding The Disappearances". Took me a while to come up with a good title for this chapter though. I'm glad to see more people liking this story though. I'm trying to please all my fans with this. You know, keeping up with the math, knowing who's got what Pokemon and etc. I just don't want to lose you guys. But the last story I've updated was "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls". But with this story I think there's seven more I think. I counted what all of what's going to happen in this story. Plus I got my Dragonoid Colosus 2 days before it was supposed to be here. I got it 10/3/2011 instead of on 10/5/2011. I like the way USPS ships. But…

CO Drew: Hey Timprime1!

Me: Yeah?

CO Drew looking at the ceiling: What are all these things?

Me: Those are Cameras for whenever something goes wrong.

Reg Misty: You mean whenever Frieza threatened me then Dawn?

Me: Yep, now someone please do the disclaimer?

Harley: I'll do it (WHAM).

Me: I don't think so. (Dragging his body away)

Reg Zoey: I'll do it. Timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

Reg Misty: If he did I would still be with Ash

Me: ON WITH THE STORY.

The next day Misty, May and Dawn got up by 8:30. "Get your stuff together. I don't think we'll be coming back." Misty said. They all got their stuff together, went to the front desk, checked out and left the Pokemon center. Pikachu was on Misty's left shoulder smiling at her. She looked at him and scratched underneath his chin. He liked it there and gave a slight purr.

They kept on walking until they got to Brocks house. There were no Police men this time. Now this got the girls confused. "Where are the guards at?" Dawn asked. "Maybe they're still asleep." May said. "No, they should be…" "Hey, you teenagers!" a voice exclaimed. The girls looked around to see Officer Jenny. She was standing a few hundered feet away from them. "Don't go near that house. We believe that we have found some possible evidence to that teen named Ash Ketchum! So we don't need anyone inside that house or anywhere around it. You got that?" Officer Jenny stated and asked. The three girls nodded. After that Jenny left.

The three girls waited until she was gone and then headed to the house. But when Jenny said the name Ash, Misty just began to think about him. She knew how much she loved him, but did Dawn feel the same way about him. Misty wanted to know if she did feel the same way. But that would have to wait later on.

Once they got to the house they stopped at the front door. They looked at the front of the house and then the yard. Then they looked behind them to the gym. Misty looked at the girls, they looked at her, She gave them a nod and they did the same. They then went around outside searching. Officer Jenny said that they may have had some evidence to find Ash, but they were determined.

Dawn looked around the gym area, in the bushes there and at the front entrance. She found nothing. But she didn't give up. But while Dawn was looking at the gym area, May was looking at the front of the house. She looked around the front yard and in the bushes, nothing, but she kept looking. And Misty was at the back of the house looking everywhere. She only looked behind the house but not in the bushes. Then there was some rustling in one of the bushes.

Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked behind him. He saw the bush wriggle for one second. "Pi" (Huh.) He said. "Huh? What's wrong Pikachu?" Misty asked. Pikachu then jumped from her shoulder and ran for the bush. "Hey Pikachu, Wait!" Misty exclaimed. She ran after him towards the bush. When he got to the bush he sniffed it a little. "Hey! Sush. Go away." a weird voice said while the bush shook.

Pikachu gave shocked expression. "Piiii" he growled while his fur stood. But when Misty got to him, she was wondering what was going on. "Hey Pikachu. What's the matter?" She asked. "Pika pipi pi pika Pikapi" (There's something in there Misty.) Pikachu said in his language pointing at the bush. "Huh? There's something in there?" Misty asked averting her attention to the bush. "Pi" (Yes.) he said. "Hey guys! Pikachu found something." Misty said slightly shouting. When the girls heard her, they went straight to where Misty was.

As soon as they got there they saw Misty and Pikachu near a bush. They went straight up to them. "Hey, what did Pikachu find?" Dawn asked. "I don't know…" Misty said not looking at Dawn. "…But were about to find out." Misty said. She then walked up to the bush. When she stopped she looked at Pikachu then back to the bush. "Ok Pikachu…Thunder bolt attack." Misty commanded him. "Piiikaaachuuuuu." Pikachu said as he unleashed a thunder bolt onto the bush. Screaming was heard within the bush. "Ok Pikachu stop." Misty said. And Piakchu stopped. They looked at the now charred bush. Misty went up and looked behind the bush. And what she saw startle her.

May and Dawn looked at her with confused faces. "Hey Misty what's up. Is there anything back there?" May asked. Misty gave a nod. "Then who is it?" Dawn asked. They walked up to where Misty was. And when they looked they couldn't believe their eyes. 'in the bush was none-other…than Team Rocket. They had swirley eyes as to of being knocked out.

But the girls couldn't believe they were here. They just looked at them with shocked faces. Then it hit Dawn. "Hey, maybe they were the ones who made the disappearances." Dawn said. "Huh, you could be right." May said. They both looked at them. "Well the only way to know is by interrogation." Misty said. She then went up to James and grabbed him by the collar.

She began to shake him a bit. "Hey come on. Wake up, we need answers and we need them now." Misty said. James began to groan a bit. He slowly began to open his eyes. Everything was very blurry to him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. Then after a few seconds he could finally see. But when he looked up he saw Misty. " Ahhhh, it's the twerpett one. Hey where's your Boyfriend, the other twerp?" James wondered. Misty got a little upset.

She looked straight at him. "Listen. One: He's not my Boyfriend. Two: He's not here. And three…" "Hey wait? If he's not here. Then where is he." James asked. Misty just let him go. She withdrew her hands to her chest above her heart. Tears began to roll down her eyes. James saw this and wondered why she was crying. "Hey what is it? Was it something I said?" James asked. But May and Dawn knew what was wrong.

They went up to Misty to comfort her. And they did the same routine. But then May looked at James. "He has disappeared." May whispered to where Misty couldn't hear. But Misty knew what May was saying but ignored it. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" James asked. They looked at him with mad faces. This took James by surprise. They just looked at him with mad faces. "What?" James asked. He never seen them this mad.

But he was wondering why. "What? What is it? All I asked was where he was!" James said. They all were still giving him mad faces until Dawn spoke up. "We were wondering the same thing, until we found you three." Dawn said. "Huh? Hey wait a minute what are you saying? Are you three accusing us of his disappearance? James asked. "Well you three are where you know who was. But as they say, the criminal or criminals always return to the scene of the crime." Dawn states.

Now James got a very nervous reaction to this. TR may have been criminals to rule the world, but they don't make people disappear. "Now wait a second. We didn't do anything. I swear." James said. "Liar." Misty said. Everyone looked at her. Misty had red eyes from crying and a tear stained face. "I know you three did it. You guys are always after his Pikachu." Misty stated. "But we didn't. I swear we didn't. We were here for days because the cops were around!" James explained. Now the girls didn't know weather to believe him or not.

It was then they heard groaning. They looked to see Jessie and Meowth slowly coming to. "Ugh. Who unleashed a thunderbolt on us?" Jessie asked. "Yeah it felt exactly like…" Meowth said until they saw the three girls and Pikachu. "Ahhh, it's all the twerpets/twoipets and the twerps/twoips Pikachu!" they both exclaimed shockingly. But then they noticed something was different. They looked around then back at them. "Hey where is he anyways?" Jessie asked. "Yeah! Isn't his Pikachu always with him?" Meowth asked. But the girls gave them mad glares.

Now they didn't know why they were doing this. Hey what's up with the glares?" Jessie wondered. "Yeah what did we's do?" Meowth asked. "Uh, Jessie, Meowth!" James exclaimed. He whispered into the both of their ears. They grew shocked faces then James pulled back. "So they think?" Jessie asked. James nodded. "But we's don't do that kind of stuff." Meowth said. "I know, but they think we did." James said. "Then we better show them the footage." Jessie said. The three girls and Pikachu heard this.

They wondered what they meant. "Hey what do you guys mean by that?" May asked. TR grew nervous smiles. "Well we decided to learn from our mistakes by filming them." James said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "Well we bought a camera to learn from all of our mistakes when we try to capture Pokemon!" Jessie explained. "Then show us." Misty said. Then TR got out their camera and opened the mini screen so they all could see. "I hope it still has power." Jessie said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Misty asked. "Well we've been here ever since the twerp got here!" Jessie explained. Now that made sense.

Meowth then hit the power button and the camera turned on. "Hey it still does!" he explained. Then they all watched the footage.

Camera footage

There's nothing but darkness then the noise of shuffling. "Hey is it woiking?" a voice asked. "I think so." a female voice said. Then the camera turns to them. "Yep it's working." a male voice said. "And how would you know?" the female voice asked. "Because the light is blinking Jess!" the male voice explained. "Ok then now point it to me." Jessie said. "I'm ready James." Jessie said. "And so is Meowth." Meowth said. "Ok and go." James said. "U-hem. Hello there were TR and were learning from our mistakes for capturing Pokemon." Jessie said. "And were about to capture a trainers Pikachu. For we are directly outside the bedroom he's in!" Meowth explained. "Ok now Jessie, open that window." Meowth said. Jessie nodded and got up.

She was about to open it until. "Hey wait Jessie get down. I hear something coming from the woods." James said. So she did as he said. She then looked towards the woods. "I don't see anything." Jessie said. But then a shadow moved lighting fast.

Off Camera

Everyone gasped.

Camera

They saw it and couldn't believe it. "What was that?" James asked. "I-I don't know" Jessie said. Just then the window flew open and an object went flying through the window. It took the light out. Just then the shows moved lightning fast above TR and went into the room. "What the?…" Ash's voice said. But that's all they heard. The next thing they knew was is that the shadowy figure carried his unconscious body out of the window. It was even holding the object that was thrown in there.

The figure was out of the room at the same speed and back into the forest. TR was very very shocked. They have never seen anything like that. "What was that?" James asked. "I-I think it was a ninja. But all that happened so fast." Meowth said. "But that couldn't have been a normal ninja. Could it?" Jessie wondered. They all stared at the forest until the camera stopped.

Off Camera

The girls were very shocked. They couldn't believe it. Some shadowy figure took Ash away. Misty was the most shocked by this. She has just saw Ash get taken away by a shadowy figure. She knew there was not point in looking any further. "I can't believe it. But there is no point anymore." Misty said. She then got up and walked away. "But Misty, aren't we going to find them?" Dawn asked. "No! There's no clue to where they took him." Misty said. "But you gathered us together for this. We can't just give up!" May explained. "Well too bad May. I gathered everyone for no reason now. I suggest you all go home as well and get on with your journeys. Come on Pikachu." Misty said. "Pika" (alright) Pikachu said. He went with Misty. Now the girls knew she was right.

They thought about all the explaining they had to do when they got home. Dawn would be in huge trouble with her mom. And May would have the same thing with her folks as well. They got up and began to leave. "Hey wait. I think we can help." James said. "And how? There's no clue to where they took Ash." Dawn said. "But I think this could help! Hold on a sec." Jessie said. She began rummaging around in a bag they had.

The two girls watched her rummage around for some thing. When she finished she pulled some thing out, some thing they recognized. It was Ash's hat. May and Dawn recognized his hat from the bag. May and Dawn recognized it easily. That was his hat from when he was in Sinnoh. Dawn went up to them and Jessie gave the hat to her. "This is his hat! But how'd you get it?" Dawn wondered. "It fell off his head when they were moving like lightning!" Jessie explained. "I guess they were in such a hurry to get him to even notice." Meowth said. (A/N: I thought they were supposed to notice everything lol.) They just laughed at this.

But then Dawn just noticed something. "Hey wait! We need to tell Misty this." Dawn said looking at May. "Hey your right. Misty!" May said running off to get Misty. Dawn then looked at TR. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks." Dawn said. "Your welcome but don't expect us to do it again." Jessie said. "Yeah so remember. We'll always try and to steal Pokemon, no matter what." Meowth said. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. But still, thanks." Dawn said. "Just get moving and find them." James said. " Yeah it aint stealin without the twoip." Meowth said. "Ok then. Bye." Dawn said. She began running off.

But she stopped. She turned her head towards TR. "But you guys can leave as well. The cops are gone. They think they found a clue." Dawn said. But as soon as TR heard that they ran past her. "Were blasting off again." They said. (I couldn't resist.) Dawn just smiled at this and headed towards where Misty walked off at. She found May with Misty. "Hey May I can see you got Misty?" Dawn said smiling. "Yeah I got her. But I told her you have something that might cheer her up." May said. They both looked at her.

Misty's face was hidden buy her hair which was shading her eyes. She looked at them with the shade still over her eyes. "You can try but there's nothing that can cheer me up." Misty stated. "Not even this?" Dawn asked pulling out Ash's hat. Now Misty was both shocked and speechless. Dawn gave her the hat. But when Misty took it she didn't know who's it was. "Who does this hat belong to?" Misty asked. "Ash!" Dawn explained. Misty grew shocked eyes. She looked at the hat. "Wh-what?" Misty asked not believing it. "That's right Misty, it's Ash's hat. He wore it in Sinnoh!" Dawn explained. "But how? How did you get this. Did he give it to you?" Misty asked. If Ash did give her the hat, he probably liked her as well.

But Dawn shook her head. "Nope. TR had it." Dawn said. "But how?" Misty asked. So Dawn explained. She understood everything. "So now what Misty? Are we going to continue finding them, or are still going to head home and forget about this?" Dawn asked sarcastically. Misty only smiled and looked up to the sky. "No! We keep looking for them." She said. "Yes but how?" May asked. Misty just smiled and looked at Pikachu.

She bent down to his level and put his hat up to his nose. "Here Pikachu, sniff his hat." She told the little mouse Pokemon. He sniffed it and reacted to the scent. HE ran back behind the house and the girls followed. Pikachu ran straight into the woods with the girls right behind him. 'Ok Ash I'm coming.' Misty thought. 'Drew hang on, I'm on my way.' May thought. 'Hold on a bit longer Kenny, I'll be there soon. 'We'll find you really soon' All three thought. And they kept on following Pikachu.

But what they don't know is, is that time is running out fast. They need to hurry and find them quickly before it's too late.

Ohhhhhh big cliff hanger. I wanted to get this up soon since it's October. I just want to get this finished soon. I even have tons of other stories to do. And an author has said I can finish his story if I want. So I think I will. But I'll have to let him know. But I have some more news. I got TransFormers DOTM on a combo disc set. I got the digital copy on my lap-top and my very first blue-ray disk. But alas no PS3 or blue-ray player. But it has the DVD. So far I still have encouragement coming from you guys to continue on. I love you all. But…

Reg Misty: Hey wait. Why did we go into the woods?

Me: This story is coming close to ending. Man I hate to say it but it's true. There are a few more chapters left.

Reg Dawn: Awe man. But this is going good so far.

Yes But I got something my gdad had back in his high school. After he passed on my mom, gmom and Aunt thought I wanted his ring. So I accepted.

Girls sniffing.

Reg May: Awe that's so sad. But remember were still here for you.

Me: Thanks.

Reg Misty: But still ice girl. I'm not killing his brain cells. But if you want to I can kill yours.

Me: No no Misty. No fighting. I can't have you beaten up and I don't want my friends beaten up either. I apologize for this.

But remember everyone. If someone reviews favorites or does whatever, I'll find out by email. Just wanting to let you all know. But till next time or chapter.

Timprime1 out


	13. Chapter 13 The Interrogation

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 13:

The Interrogation

Hello everyone I'm back again. So far after I did the last chapter I decided to start on this one. I am wanting to get this done fast.

Reg Misty: But what will happen to us?

Reg Dawn: Yeah. Will we disappear like they did?

Me: No you all wont. You all will stay in my profile for more stories.

Reg Misty: Really more stories?

Me: Yep but there might be aging. That's why I'll be updating my profile really soon.

Reg May: Wow thanks.

Me: Your welcome. Now does anyone want to do the disclaimer.

The three of them: I will. Huh? Gurrrrr.

Me: All of you do it. I don't have the time for this.

All three: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

NOW ON WITH IT

TP1

The girls were still running after Pikachu. This has lasted for a few hours until one of them got tired. "Ok now I'm tired." May said. "But we need to keep going." Misty said. "Well I'm tired after all this running. Can we please just take a break?" May asked. "Ok fine." Misty said frustrated. "Pikachu take a brake, ok?" Dawn said while asking. Pikachu just nodded and sat down tired as well.

They all sat down on a rock. Misty got out some snacks and handed them out. May got out some flavored water and Dawn got out some energy bars. She handed them to the other two girls. The just looked at her with confusion. "What? We need the energy." Dawn said. So both girls agreed with her. They stayed there for a while eating, drinking flavored water and Dawns energy bars.

They were enjoying their time on a beautiful day. But they knew they couldn't enjoy this day. For they needed to find their loved ones. But Misty daydreamed her and Ash on a hill. Her head laying on his left shoulder, their fingers entwined. But in her daydream she put her left hand on her stomach. She was pregnant with her and Ash's baby. He would be a father soon. But May was also daydreaming. She daydreamed Drew proposing to her and them living together in Hoenn. And she was pregnant. But Dawn daydreamed her and Kenny dating, then his proposal to her.

They all were having good daydreams until. "Pi-ka." Pikachu coughed. They all looked at him. He looked at them for he was upset for them taking even longer. "Oh sorry Pikachu. You know that it's a beautiful day." Misty said. But Pikachu nodded understandingly. "But I'm guessing that we should get going. We need to find the boys fast." Dawn said. They all agreed and got up to keep moving. So Misty let Pikachu sniff Ash's hat again, for in case he didn't have the scent.

He sniffed it and continued on. They all walked on following Pikachu. The time was 1:15 and it was too quiet. So Misty started up a conversation. "So guys…You all planning to do something after we find the boys?" Misty asked. "Yep. I already know what I'm going to do." May said. "And what's that May?" Dawn asked. "I'm going to tell Drew how I feel." she said. "Who's Drew?" Misty asked. "Oh he's a Coordinator like me. We've been friends and rivals for a long time. But I think it's time I let him know how I feel." May said with her hand over her heart and eyes closed.

Now Misty didn't have to worry about May stealing Ash. But then May looked towards Dawn. "And what about you Dawn? Do you have someone special?" May asked. "Why yes I do." Dawn said. Now this Misty had to know. Was she interested in Ash or someone else? "Well there is this boy I really like." Dawn said. "But what's he like?" May asked. "Well he's really handsome, cares for his Pokemon. But he does occasionally did make fun of me calling me 'dee dee'. But I got over it after beating someone I don't like in a contest. I've even known him for a long time." Dawn said. May just smiled at her.

But Misty however thought she was describing Ash. "He was even planning to go on another journey. But I don't think he will be now." Dawn continued on with. She had a very sad tone now. Both of the other girls noticed. But May came up and wrapped her left arm around Dawns shoulders. "Hey don't worry. Drew and I were going to come to your region but were in separate citys in Johto. But when I found out what happened I headed home on the next available fairy." May said. Dawn understood what she was saying.

For she couldn't go on anymore journeys either when Kenny disappeared. She was just heart broken. And so were the other girls. But they were glad to of been looking for them. But then Dawn looked at Misty. "How about you Misty. Is there someone special they made disappear?" Dawn asked. Misty only bowed her head to where the shade of her hair covered her eyes. "Y-yes!" She explained. "Well what's he like?" Dawn asked. Misty looked up in front of her. "Well he's a really great trainer. He has been on so many journeys. But we had to depart since my sisters made me watch the gym." Misty said. Dawn looked at her.

She didn't know that Misty was forced to stay behind and watch the gym. "Man that was harsh. Who made you stay behind, Ash?" Dawn wondered. Misty gave her a mad look. "No it wasn't Ash. Ash wouldn't do that kind of thing. It was my sisters." Misty said grumpily. "They just had to take that one year trip around the world." Misty said flailing her arms. "Hey wait a minute, they left for one year for a cruise? And they forced you to be the gym leader? Man that was mean of them." Dawn said. And they knew she was right.

Mistys sisters were pretty mean. But there was nothing Misty could've done. If she had told her sisters no, they could've lost their gym to the Gym Inspector. But now Misty didn't care about the gym anymore, she only wanted her Ash back. And the other two girls wanted their boys back as well for they didn't care about anything else.

They kept on walking but a rustling sound got Pikachus attention. His left ear perked up. "Pi?" (Huh?) he wondered. Misty heard this and looked at him. "Hey Pikachu, what is it?" she asked. He then jumped off her shoulder and ran towards the bush. "Hey wait a minute Pikachu." Misty said. She then ran after him after him.

The other girls saw this and followed. They followed him and he stopped right at the bush. "Piiiikaaaaaa" he said growling with his hair standing up. They then looked at the bush. "What do you all think is in there?" May asked. "I don't know but Pikachu is getting all worked up." Dawn said. "But over what? Do you all think TR is in there, like at Brocks house?" May asked. But Misty shook her head. "No there's something else in there. Pikachu is more tense! When he was near them he wasn't this tense!" Misty explained. They all looked at her with unbelievable faces.

But Misty knew how tense Pikachu was. He was on the verge of attacking. His cheeks even began sparking. "Wow he really is tense." Dawn stated. "Yes so now…" Misty said and pointed a finger at the bush "Thunderbolt attack, now." Misty commanded. "Piiiikaaaachuuuuuu." Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt attack on the bush. But then something jumped out of the bush at a lightning fast speed. The girls were shocked at this. It began jumping from tree to tree.

They knew they wouldn't be able to catch up but then… "Buizel/Beautifly, knock him out." they both said throwing their Pokeballs. As they did they opened. "Bui bui/Beautifly" both of them (You got it). They both went after him. But since Buizel was faster but yet slower than the object. But not as slow as the figure thought. Buizel used an Aquajet to get close, then he used a sonic boom. It hit the object.

It fell down and hit the ground, but it was getting up until… "Beautifly! Use sleep powder." May commanded. And Beautifly did. The figure was about to get away but it was too late. The sleep powder hit it and it fell asleep. The girls finally caught up. They looked at it while panting. "Now…lets see who this…really is." Misty said. She stepped up to the figure and turned it over. They were shocked, it was a ninja. It was covered all in black. "So what should we do with him?" Dawn asked. "We tie him up and interrogate him." Misty said. So they got the ninja into a upright sitting position. Then Misty got out some rope and tied up his hands behind his back.

Both May and Dawn were surprised to see that Misty had that. "Wow Misty! I didn't expect you to have rope." Dawn said. "Yes I agree. I didn't know you had rope. How'd you know to bring it?" May asked. Misty just looked at them with a sly look and smile. She closed her eyes and faced to her right. "I just wanted to be prepared!" Misty explained. She then looked at the ninja with a mad look. "And I'll do anything it takes to find them now." Misty said seriously. Now they were scared.

Misty was now completely determined to find them. After she was done tying up the ninja she began to slap him. "Ok you, wake up now." Misty said. He finally woke up on the thirteenth slap. Now that he was awake by his head movement. Then they began to surround him. "Ok you…we got questions for you about the disappearances and you will answer them." Misty said. "That's right!" Dawn said. "Agreed." May said. The ninja just looked at them and started laughed at them.

The girls looked at him while he was laughing and wondered why he was laughing. "And what's so funny?" May asked with her hands on her hips. "Yeah…I don't see why your laughing." Dawn said. He then slowed down his laughing. "You all think I will just give out the information just like that? I'm not even that stupid!" he said. Now the girls knew this. And they knew how to get the info out of him.

They all huddled together. "So who's going to go first?" Misty asked. "I'll go first you guys. I'm sure I can get some out of him." Dawn said. "But what if he doesn't talk?" May asked. "No need to worry. I'm sure I can get him to." Dawn replied. And while they were talking the ninja was waiting to see what they would do. Plus he was trying to figure out how to escape. Then he saw a shadow from a nearby tree. He knew that if he lasted long enough he could use that shadow to escape. It was then Dawn turned around and walked towards him.

She knelt on the ground and was sitting on her knees. She gave him a mad look, grabbed him by the collar. 'This is for you Kenny.' she thought. And began shaking him. "Ok now you better give us the info we want." Dawn said. He only laughed. "I will never give you guys the info." he said. Now Dawn got really mad. She balled her hand up into a fist and punched him. Now Misty and May were surprised. They couldn't believe that Dawn had punched him.

But the ninja only pulled his head back up. He had a red spot right in between his eyes. But he only glared at her. "You think a little shaking and a simple punch will get me to talk? Ha!" He stated. But what he said got her mad. She then punched him in the gut, the face and a couple more times. But May put her right hand on her shoulder. Dawn stopped and looked up and around to her left.

May leaned closer to her ear. "I'll take it from here." she said. May drew back and Dawn looked at her. Dawn smiled, gave a nod and got up to move. May then got down to where she was and held the ninja at a good enough distance. She stared right into his eyes. It was like he was being daggered. But in fact she was actually trying to scare him a little. "Ok now. Even though my friend couldn't get anything out of you, but I think I can." May said. Dawn looked at her and gave a nod.

Dawn pulled away from the ninja and May went into her same position. She gave him a really mad look. 'Ok now Drew, this is for you.' She thought. She grabbed him by the collar, pushed him to the ground, got on top of him and began slapping him. "You better give me the information we want right now." She told him while slapping him. But yet he still laughed. She stopped slapping him and pulled him up close to her face.

He was laughing hard. "And you think I will just simply give you the information as well? I don't think so." He stated. "Even with her jerking me back and fourth and a punch to the face. There's no way I will talk, hahaha." he told them. May was really mad now. But the other girls didn't expect for her to this. May just slammed his head to the ground and did it continuously. Now Misty went up and placed her right hand on Mays left shoulder.

May looked up to her left and saw Misty. She had on a slight smile. "I'll take it from here!" she explained. May looked at the ninja then back to Misty and gave a nod. May got up and let Misty get her spot. As soon as Misty got to Mays original position she pulled up the ninja and gave him a very mad glare. And even though the ninjas mouth was covered, he was smiling. "And what are you going to do? Slap me? Punch me or hit my head to the ground?" he asked sarcastically. "Believe me in what I say. Your wasting your time. There's no way you can find them." he said continuing while laughing. May and Dawn were now beginning to think about what he was saying.

Maybe there was no way they could find them. And he was probably right. Maybe they were wasting their time. They were about to tell Misty until… "So go back on home and do what nice girls do. Go and paint your nails, put cotton between your toes, talk girly stuff on the phone and etc. Because all of those boyfriends we have are doomed." he said. "Plus their weak, spineless, stupid and cowards." he continued. "But the best part is…" now everyone is listening. "There's nothing you all can do about it." he finished. Now that was it.

Misty now had the shade of her hair covering her eyes. Her teeth and right fist were clenched. She…was…MAD. "Come on Misty lets…" Dawn said until Misty put her right hand up to Dawn in a stop form. She stopped and watched Misty. "Misty?" Dawn asked in a whispering voice. Right then her right hand balled into a fist and flew fast and punched the ninja.

May and Dawn were very shocked. They were going to stop her until… "Don't stop me guys. He's going to get what he deserves and give us the info." Misty said seriously. So May and Dawn backed off. They looked at the ninja. "Your in for it now." Dawn said. "Yep and she is now pretty mad." May said. The ninja looked at them then at Misty. She had her left hand up and the ninja saw what was on it.

It was a ring. But it was the ring that Ash gave her. He gulped. "Is-is that a ring?" he asked sounding a little scared. Misty only closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Why yes it is." she stated. Then she looked up and opened her eyes. "And it's from my boyfriend." she claimed. But she knew Ash wasn't her boyfriend. But technically he was. He told her by note that he loved her and he gave her a ring.

But what she told the ninja got him a little scared. He didn't know they had her boyfriend. People with a love had the tendency to fight for their loved ones. But too bad, he was their prisoner now. And no one could stop them. But he decided to call a bluff for that. "Ha, yeah right. I know he's not your boyfriend." he called. But Misty proved him wrong. "And how would you know? So far he gave me two notes. One said that he loved me and the other one was about the ring. I am pretty much his girlfriend and I will not give up on him." Misty stated. And the girls cheered. Dawn saying 'Way to go, Misty' and May saying 'You go Misty'.

And Misty was turned around to face them and smiled at their enthusiasm. She turned back to the ninja and held her left fist high. "You ready to answer our questions?" Misty asked sweetly. "No. No I will tell you nothing." the ninja said. Misty sighed bowing her head to close her eyes. "Very well then. But even though I'm a nice girl…" she said then raised her head up and opened her eyes. "I am very tough. And very mean." she said with the last part gritting her teeth. She pulled her left hand back and…'Ash…all of this is for you.' she thought. And she punched him.

She punched him 20 more times and he had a black eye, bleeding nose and the face was bloody and bruised badly. Misty was giving small pants of air. "You will give us the information we require." she demanded. But that was until May came up and put her left hand on her right shoulder. Misty looked up at her. "Misty we need to re-huddle and think of something else." she said. Misty was about to argue about until Dawn stepped in. "Come on Misty. We need to think of how to get all the information we need." she said. And so Misty gave a nod and got up.

She huddled up with them again to think of something else. "So what do you guys think. I say we still torture him." Misty suggested. "Yes but we have been doing this for fifteen minutes and we still have nothing out of him." May stated. "I agree. We need to get him to talk some other way." Dawn said. And they kept on talking. But as they were talking, the ninja was watching the shadow of the tree. He knew what this meant for him. But he watched the girls.

But he wondered something. How could he trick them. But then hew knew how he could trick them and get them off guard. He looked at the shadow and knew it was time. "Well now that I think of it, I will tell you all their location." he said. "What? Really?" Dawn asked. "There's no way!" Misty explained. "Yeah I agree with them both. There's no way I'm believing that." Misty said. "Yes well I can change my mind and have a heart." he told them. And while he was distracting them. He was also slightly loosening the rope a bit. "But how would you have a change of heart?" May asked. "Well it's simple my dear!" he explained. "I just have…to…" He was saying very slyly and sneakily. And while he was doing this the shadow was really close to him that he put his hands in it.

But the girls grew highly suspicious about this. "Have to what?" Dawn asked. "YEah spit it out." May continued. "Tell us." Misty demanded. And he grew a smile. "Have to…DO THIS." he said. And before the girls knew it he pulled a Kunai out from his left sleeve. Cut the rope that bind his hands and leaped in the air and hoped from tree to tree. "HAHA, YOU WILL NEVER FIND THEM NOW." he shouted. Now Misty was mad again. "PIKACHU! USE YOUR THUNDER SHOCK NOW." she demanded while poiting at the target. And Pikachus cheeks sparked. "Piiiiikaaaachuuuuuu." He said and released it. It headed for the ninja, but the ninja dodged it.

They were surprised. "HAHA. NOT EVEN YOUR POKEMON ATTACKS CAN GET ME." he said. And so he got away. Now the girls couldn't believe this. They now thought all hope was lost. "Well what do we do now?" Dawn asked. "I guess we go home." May stated. They were about to turn around until… "No, we keep on going" Misty said. They looked at her. They thought she was being crazy. "Misty I don't think…" "What? You don't think we can do this. Is that it. Listen guys we came this far and I'm not willing to give up so easily. But if you all want to…then go ahead." Misty said. She then looked up.

The girls looked at her eyes and they had determination in them. "I will never give up on finding them. And I know you all have loved ones." she said. Then she walked off. "You all can still join me if you want. But remember…you both wanted to do this as well. So it's still your choice." Misty stated. And she continued on walking. "Aren't you coming Pikachu?" Misty asked slightly shouting. And his ears perked up at this and he ran to her. He jumped into her arms and sat on her left shoulder.

But May and Dawn thought about it. She was right, they did want to come with her. Plus they did have loved ones that they had taken. But Dawn looked to May. "What do you think May? I mean we did want to do this. But I'm doing this to find them and the one I love." Dawn stated. "Then what Dawn?" May asked. "Then I'm hoping we can date and etc!" Dawn stated. May knew how she felt and she thought about Drew.

Then she realized it. If she gave up, then she gave up on Drew and knew that it all would be in vain. She wouldn't let it happen. May looked to Dawn. "Then lets do it." she said in a really action tone. Dawn gave a nod. "Then lets do this." Dawn said. May also gave a nod. Then they ran towards Misty. "Hey Misty?" Dawn asked. "Wait up." May said finishing. Misty stopped and turned her body slightly and looked back to see them running towards her. She gave a smile at their choice.

They finally caught up a few seconds later. "So you guys decided to stay with me on this, huh?" Misty asked sarcastically. "Yep we did." Dawn said. "But if we didn't want to anymore, then it would all be in vain!" May explained finishing. Misty gave a nod. "Then lets keep on going guys. We need to find out where they are. And we need to find out really soon." Misty said. "Agreed." Dawn said. "Yes lets keep on moving. I want to see my Drew again." May said. Misty gave a nod and they all walked on in the direction of the ninja.

But Misty put Ashs hat up to Pikachus nose. "Ok now Pikachu. Sniff it and lead the way." she said. He did as she said and ran in front of them. They followed right behind him as he ran. But as they were running the ninja was only five hours ahead. 'I must warn everyone. We may need to accelerate the plans.' he thought. And he kept on getting further away from them and he was already two miles from his destination.

A few minutes later he was finally there. He went to the top of the tree to look at the mountain. "And they will soon be gone forever, hahaha." he said laughing evilly. And he withdrew downwards and headed towards the mountain. And little did the girls know that they had to hurry. The boys are in real danger. And will soon disappear forever.

TP1

Ohhhhh big cliff hanger. I am evil at this. But very sorry for the late update. But this story will be over after 5 more chapters or more I think. But I did think of another one. But if you all think the next chapter is going to be in the mountain, sorry to say this but, it wont.

Reg Misty: Nooooooo. We are getting soooo close to finding them and yet you keep on doing this.

Me: Well this story does have a lot of suspense in it. So I am trying to keep them there.

Reg Dawn: Oh come on man. Tell us what happens at the end, please?

Me: Nope. No spoilers.

Reg May: Oh well. Then maybe we now torture you again for what you did to Misty.

Me: Hang on then.

Now everyone. Pirates of the Caribbean 4 on stranger tides have come out today on 10/18/11. And Green Lantern has also come out. I plan to get them soon but there's more stuff I want to get. My gosh there's so little time and so much to do. But everyone it is October and I wont have enough time to get this stuff done before Halloween is over. But I want to thank everyone for their support in this story. I am hoping to have the next chapter up before Halloween time. But remember to Review as well. But till next chapter.

TIMPRIME1 OUT

I run off

All the girls: Get him. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh.


	14. Chapter 14 Mistys test on Dawn

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 14:

Misty's test on Dawn

Well everyone, I'm back again for another installment. So far this story is now getting really close to being finished. YES! Sorry but I am very excited. This is my very first story here on this website. But thanks to "Taco chopper" I had to take my first story down last year. If that didn't happen then this story would have been finished. And if he/she didn't, then I wouldn't have come up with more ideas.

Reg Misty: There he is! Get him!

Me: Oh boy! I thought I lost them...

Reg Dawn: Yeah right.

Me: My gosh, don't you girls ever give up?

All three of them: No!

Well then on with the story please. Someone do the disclaimer.

Reg Misty: Timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

TP1

Now it's been two hours since the girls have been traveling. The sun was now beginning to set and the girls were very tired. "Oh man I'm so tired." Dawn said. "Yeah and my feet hurt." May complained. "I'm also tired and Pikachu's nose is all out of power." Misty stated. "Pi…kaaaaaa.(So…tirrrrrred.)" Pikachu said yawning. He was laying in Mistys arms, exhausted after spending all that time tracking down Ash.

They all needed to stay someplace for the night and keep going in the morning. They all looked for a spot but none came up. Pikachu spotted a spot. "Pi! Chu pika. (Hey! There's one.)" he said in his Pokemon language. They all looked towards a clearing in some trees. They all gave each other a smile and Misty scratched Pikachu on his head. He gave a purr to that.

So they all headed to the spot and got camp set up, but not all the way. They only set out their sleeping bags. "Ok now Infernape, make us a fire!" Misty said and she threw a pokeball into the air. The ball burst open and a white light came out and took the form of a big monkey with a flame coming out of its head. "Ahahahahah." Infernape said while pounding his chest. "Innnnfirrrnnnnnaaaape!" it said and it engulfed the wood with flames. Misty went over to Infernape and pet him on his neck. He liked balls.

He may have looked a little creepy, but she didn't care. It was a Pokemon that belonged to Ash. Her Ash. The one that she loved. He even stole her heart. But she looked to Dawn and wondered if she had a crush on Ash. If she did, there was going to be a big problem. Ash was hers and hers alone. For Ash gave her the ring and the note that said that he loved her.

She was about to ask Dawn to follow her so they could talk but then May interrupted. "Ok dinner's ready." Since they didn't have Brock one of them had to cook and May volunteered since she also left prepared. So Misty returned Infernape and went to get some dinner. May had made them a very delicious soup. There was beef, potatoes, carrots, onions, in the soup. They each had a bowl.

Misty and Dawn both slurped up some soup "Mmmmmmmm." they both said at once. "Now this is some very good soup May." whispered Dawn. Dawn was nearly in tears, amazed at the explosion of flavors in her mouth. "Yes this is very delicious. How did you make it?" Misty asked. "Thanks, I learned from Brock!" May explained. Dawn and Misty nodded in unison.

Once they all were finished they cleaned up the mess and got ready for bed. Dawn was about to head for her sleeping bag until… "Uh Dawn? Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" Misty asked as she darted her eyes to May. Dawn was really confused but gave a nod. She got up and followed Misty. They were only 5 yards away from camp when they stopped. Dawn was very concerned. It was silent for a few moments until Dawn spoke. "Hey Misty! Are you alright? What's wrong? You can tell me if anything is bother you." Dawn said. But Misty said nothing to her.

Then Misty turned towards Dawn. Her eyes were shaded yet again by her hair and the darkness of the night. She then turned her head back after a few seconds. "You love him too don't you?" Misty asked. "W-what do you mean? Love who, Misty?" Dawn asked confusedly. "Don't lie to me Dawn. You know who I'm talking about." Misty said. But Dawn was really confused.

She had no idea who Misty was talking about. "What do you mean Misty? Unless you tell me, I wont know what you're talking about!" Dawn explained. "You know what I'm talking about!" Misty shouted while turning around. "What are you…Jewish?" Dawn asked. Dawn literally had no idea what she was talking about.

But Misty thought Dawn was playing dumb. She looked right at Dawn. "You don't huh? Then why are you also trying to find them. You maybe doing it for someone you love, But who?" Misty said. Dawn began to think. She thought that Misty was thinking that she may possibly like someone that she liked. "Oh wait! I think I know what your talking about." Dawn stated. "Oh so you're still playing dumb." Misty said. Dawn only shook her head.

She looked at Misty. "Misty is there some one you really like or love that they took?" Dawn asked calmly. "WHAT? NEVER! Well maybe." Misty said with a red face now facing her poking both of her index fingers together. But Dawn only giggled. "Misty if there's someone you love that they took, just tell me." Dawn said. Misty looked at her then bowed her head down and turned to her left sides. "Yes there is. But I know that you probably have a crush on him too." Misty stated. Dawn only bowed her head and shook it with her eyes closed. "Misty, if you're talking about Ash then no. There's nothing going on between us!" Dawn stated. But Misty thought she knew better.

She was about to talk but they heard some rustling behind Dawn. They readied themselves for an attack. And when the object emerged, they saw, it was May. She was still in her orange PJ's rubbing her eyes from being tired. "M-May! What are you doing here?" Misty asked. "Well I heard a commotion and wondered who it was. Then when I followed the noise I found out it was you two making that racket!" May explained. Both Misty and Dawn blushed.

They both were embarrassed that they were that loud in bed. "Well sorry May. We didn't mean to wake you." Misty said. "Yeah it was an accident May." Dawn said. "Well I would like to know what you both were talking about." May said. Both Dawn and Misty look at each other and then they looked at May. She was waiting for an answer. "Misty thought I had a crush on Ash!" Dawn explained. "Well do you?" May asked. "No I don't." Dawn said. "There. Now your question is answered. So now we can go back to bed." May said and was about to head back to camp until Misty stepped in to say something. " Hang on now." Misty said. May stopped in her tracks.

She turned back around with an annoyed look and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now what?" May asked. Misty looked at Dawn. "Dawn! When we were interrogating that ninja. Who were you doing it for?" Misty asked. Dawn looked to the ground. "I was doing it for a special boy. He's a coordinator like me." Dawn said. "Then who is it?" May asked. She then looked at the sky. "His name is Kenny. He has stolen my heart." Dawn said placing her hands over her chest. Now May was freaked out by this. "Wait a minute. You mean my dads assistant?" May asked pointing a finger at Dawn.

Now she was confused. "Huh? Your dads assistant is named Kenny?" Dawn asked. "Yes it is." May said. She then reached into her PJ pocket and pulled out the picture of the Kenny she knew. She walked up to Dawn and showed it to her. Dawn gave a freaked out face. "Hey wait. No that's not him. I do have a picture of him at camp though." Dawn said. So they all went back to camp.

Dawn reached into her backpack and brought her a picture of the one she loved. She showed it to May. "That is him. He's the one who stole my heart!" Dawn explained. May looked at it and saw the boy. He had brown hair, a light green short sleeved shirt with a thick white line going through the middle, and two thin ones at the end of the sleeves, and at the bottom. There was even a darker green long sleeved shirt under it. And he had on Kakis with a gray belt for his Pokemon.

May looked at it. "So you have a crush on him?" She asked, handing the photo back to Dawn. "No I think it's more like love." Dawn stated, looking up at Misty. "But Misty…" Misty looked at Dawn. Dawn looked away to the side. "I did like him before. But that was until I saw Kenny again!" Dawn explained. "And when I saw him I just got real nervous around him." Dawn said. And both of the girls knew what she meant.

May has felt nervous around Drew before. She didn't know what it was but it was a weird feeling. It was after the Kanto Grand festival and when she was beaten by Drew, that she was sitting on a cliff. But when Drew came up and talked with her and asked her to come, that's when she knew she loved him. She still remembers watching him head off to Johto. But as for Misty. She fell in love with Ash during their journeys together. And she finally found out how he felt about her when they departed.

Dawn loved Kenny before they got to Sinnoh League. They flirted, but she thought he was just being friendly. But now she knows it wasn't. She knows it was that she loved him. Dawn looked at both Misty and May. "Well guys, I'm going to bed." Dawn said. May and Misty nodded and did the same thing.

And then May looked at Misty while she was getting ready. "Um…Misty." May said. Misty looked at her. "What is it May?" Misty asked. May looked to the side. "I pretty much liked Ash too. Until I met Drew. Then I knew that Ash was more of a brother to me!" May stated. Misty smiled at this but was a bit jealous. May actually liked Ash as well as Dawn. But they found someone else they loved more.

So they all got into their sleeping bags and laid down. Pikachu got in with Misty and curled up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him slightly closer. They all were now sleeping a few minutes later. But a few hours away from their location. Happened 1 hour and 5 minutes ago.

In the mountain that the ninja went to, was now inside. A huge ninja with a hood over his head and a face not even visible. He had on thick silver gloves, a very dark brown cloth shirt. And he was wearing back cloth like pants with black boots. And below his hood was a fanned out. Part of it at his neck area. He was a pretty bit bulky and big. But not that much. He was looking down a hall that led to he prisoners, which would soon disappear permanently.

You could not see any expression on his face. "You say that three girls are coming to free my prisoners?" he stated with a very dark, deep voice. He then turned his head to the right to look at the beat up ninja. "Y-y-yes sir." he said. "Were you followed?" the bigger ninja asked. "N-n-no sir, I wasn't!" the smaller one said. "Fool." the bigger one said, while punching him with his left fist.

He was knocked onto the floor. "Sir?" he asked surprised. The boss ninja looked at him with fists clenched. "I was planning to make them disappear in three more days, if there weren't anymore out there." the boss ninja said. "And now we need to accelerate the plans thanks to your FOOLISH ACTION." the boss ninja continued, shouting the last two words. "But sir, I knew that. But why are you so mad?" the smaller ninja asked. "Those girls could've went in the same direction as you, and could be closer." the boss said. The small ninja knew that as well.

He knew they would go in the same direction, but probably wouldn't know where they were. "But sir! Even so, how would they know where we are? He asked. The boss grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him off the floor. "THEY COULD FIND OUT WHERE THE ENTRANCE IS TO THE MOUNTAIN. SO NOW WE NEED TO ACCELERATE THE PLAN." the boss shouted. "Yes, yes sir." the ninja agreed. The boss then threw him to the ground and looked back behind him.

Down the hall, to the left was where their disappearances were. The boss knew how serious this was and knew they had to make the boys disappear faster than ever. "They will not be around for much longer. We make them disappear…" the boss said. "tomorrow." he said looking at the other ninja. "Y-y-yes sir." the other ninja agreed. "Does everyone understand?" the boss asked looking at the other ninjas. "Sir yes sir." They all agreed.

And there were numerous ninjas there. All in different outfits. They all were in one place for the meeting the boss ordered. Now they knew to accelerate the plans, and do it fast. And soon enough, all the boys will disappear…forever.

TP1

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh. Another cliffhanger. Now that the boss ninja has been warned all of the others, the girls have to hurry. If they don't then…

WHAM.

Me: Ooooooowwwwwww.

Reg Misty: You better not say it.

Me: Oh come on? At least…nope. Not gonna say it.

Reg: Dawn: Say what?

Reg May: Tell us.

Me: Nope. But hang on, ok?

All three of them: Ok.

Now with this chapter done, only a few more left. But now Green Lantern, and Pirates 4 are out on DVD. I plan to get them soon. And I've read on the Pokemon web site that Pokemon Black/White is coming out in December. It's for one weekend only but I've noticed this. They haven't made one in 3D. But owelp. I even put up a poll weather I should do the extra chapter or not. And I'm still thinking about it. I'm thinking about not doing it but I want everyones decision. But I think it is a part of the next chapter though. I don't think I'll do it though now that I think of it. Aaahhh my gosh. Now I know it's a part of it. I apologize for this. I am not a good author. But I know what's going to be happening in the next chapter. Soooo…tillnextchapter.

TimPrime1out

I run away from the girls.

Reg Misty: Get back here and tell us.

Reg Dawn: Yes tell us.

Reg May: We deserve to know.

Me: Never, muwahahahaha.

All three of them: Get back here.

They all run after me. Not only to pound me but to know what's going to happen. But I will never tell. That's how evil I am.


	15. Chapter 15 With The Disappearances

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 15:

With The Disappearances

Yep I know it says it all. But I've been planning this chapter for months. And now it's finally here. Now you all get to see them. But you all should be amazed at what's about to happen in this chapter. And no, I will not do any spoilers.

Reg Misty: Oh come on, please? Oh wait! I get to see Ash again.

Reg May: And Drew.

Reg Dawn: And Kenny.

Me: Plus there maybe more. But before you all begin pounding me, I want the boys to see what I said in chapter…8. Had to look back a bit.

All three of them: "Sighing" Ok.

Now for the disclaimer.

Reg Dawn: I'll do it. "Clears throat"

Me: Your not going to sing, you know. And not trying to sound mean or anything.

Reg Dawn: Yeah I know. But I wasn't going to. Just wanted to have a clearer voice.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Get on with it please?

Reg Dawn: Ok fine. TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

Me: But I wish,

But on with the story.

TP1

A while ago, while the girls were looking for the boys. The ninjas boss was planning something. He was planning on making all those boys disappear permanently. He was awaiting for the ninja he sent out to come back with any news. But while in a cell was 5 boys. One with purple hair and an emotionless face. Another one with green hair holding a rose. The third one had brown hair and worried eyes. The fourth one also had brown hair, but lighter. And the fifth and final one had spikey Raven hair with no hat.

These boys were Paul, Drew, Kenny, Gary and Ash. They all were the disappearing victims. The place they were in was a mysterious one. I was only a cell with a hallway in front of it. It led only to a dead end. For there was only one way in and out of that cell place. There wasn't any means of escaping. Gary, Kenny and Drew were standing, but Ash and Paul were sitting. Both of their left legs were straight. And their right arms rested on their standing knee. They had not said anything for quite a while. It was as if there was nothing to say.

They all thought it was the end for them all. They didn't even know how they got there, or how to get out. But they knew that once they were gone, they couldn't tell the girls how much they loved them. Kenny pulled out the Piplup figurine that was in his pocket. He looked at it and thought of Dawn. Man did he love her. He loved her with all his heart, and would give anything to be with her. He still remembered seeing her in that hotel room. And boy she looked hot to him. He closed his hand and slightly squeezed the figurine with his eyes closed. He then put the figurine back into his pocket, and put his hands in his pockets, and leaned against the wall of the cell.

But as for Drew. He looked at the rose he would give May. He always gave them to her because of her beauty. He always thought May hated him a bit cause of the way he treated her the first time, but he loved her. He slightly twirled the rose in his left hand. But now he couldn't tell May he loved her. He even wanted to marry her, and have kids. But all that couldn't happen. He only sighed while closing his eyes. He leaned against the back of the cell wall still holding the rose in his left hand, and right hand in his pocket. He still held the rose against his body.

Now for Paul. He only held that frown on his face. He had hardly ant emotion in him. He was always the depressed one. He hardly cared for anyone, but his seniors. And he also hardly cared for his Pokemon. He always pushed them too hard. But when Ash beat him, he gave a slightly bit more respect for them. But when he first met Zoey, he felt real nervous for some reason. And when he wanted to battle Brandon, not only was it for his brother, but also for her. He didn't know why though. But he didn't see her long though. The last place he saw her at was the Battle Pyramid. But he only sighed with his eyes closed.

But Gary only worried about his grandfather. Knowing that he had Tracey to help him, and take care of him. There was no one he fell in love with. But he did get different crushes, which never lasted long. He only wanted to impress them. But they all were traveling with Ash. He didn't do a good one with Misty. But May, he slightly improved. And finally gave Dawn a really good impression. But never actually fell in love with any of them. But he, at least, cared for them. But he stayed as he was. Slumped up against the back wall between Drew and Paul.

And the last one was Ash. He was looking down to the floor. He was thinking about the only girl he has loved. She had red flaming hair. Amazing cerulean eyes. And she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her name id Misty Waterflower. Ash had fallen in love with her during their journeys together. But he hated the day when she left. That practically broke his heart. Until he saw her a few times during their journeys. But he hated being away from her. But since the disappearances were happening, he knew he would be one. So that's why he left some of his Pokemon to her, including Pikachu. He even got her the ring to show how much he loved her. He wanted to be her husband and have kids with her.

But he knew that chance wouldn't happen. He wanted to see Misty again. Holding her in his arms, stroking her hair, saying everything's ok. And that he's always there for her. But he couldn't. She had no idea where he was, and neither did he. But he knew she had to be with someone else. But he still wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But they all sat there, being quiet. Nothing was said. But then Kenny looked up to see everyone. He looked to his right to see Ash sitting beside him. And to his left to see Drew, Gary and Paul.

He then looked down with his eyes closed. "Well guys! I don't think there's enough time left for us." he said. The other boys looked at him. "And what do you mean by that?" Drew asked. "Well isn't it obvious? We have disappeared, never going to escape this…prison. And most of all…" Kenny said and let out a sigh. "I never got to tell Dawn how much I loved her." he said. They all knew how he felt. Drew and Ash never told their girls they loved them. But Drew and Kenny thought Ash liked them. But Drew looked down with his eyes closing. "Yep, same here." he said. The boys looked at him.

They wondered who they both loved. But Ash knew who they loved. As for Paul, he kept his head down and eyes closed. "Not me. I have no one!" Paul explained. Now they looked at him. No one loved him or liked him? Now that wasn't right. "Oh come on Paul? I know there's someone that might like you or love you." Ash stated. "Nope, no one." Paul said. Now Gary knew that couldn't be true. "Oh come on. I know you have some one you love." he told Paul. "Or someone that loves you." Gary continued. But Paul denied it.

They all had someone that they fell in love with. Everyone but Gary. He only thought of everyone as family to him. There's was no one he fell in love with. But either way they were about to disappear, permanently. "But guys, either way. We will disappear permanently." Paul said. "And possibly really soon." "And that's where your right." someone said after Paul continued. They all looked at the entrance of the cage and saw someone. Their face wasn't visible, but he was big and slightly bulky.

They could tell he was a ninja. And he was looking at them, even though his face was covered. "And what do you mean by that?" Ash asked. "Easy. Three girls are coming here to free you all." he stated. "And what do they look like?" Kenny asked. "Well my team member can tell you all that." he said moving aside. And there stood a smaller ninja, all in black. "Go ahead and tell them your BIG mistake." he told the smaller ninja. "Yes boss." he said. "I was caught by three girls. And one that had red hair said that one of you were her boyfriend!" he explained. Now this shocked Ash.

He knew of two girls that had red hair. But there was one he loved. "What else did she have?" Ash asked. He demanded an answer. "Well she had a one-sided pony tail. And a Pikachu." he said. Ash then gasped. "Misty." he whispered. It was Misty. She and two other girls were looking for them. And Kenny and Drew wanted to know who the other two were. "And who are the other two?" they both asked. "Well one is a brunette with an orange sleeveless shirt and white dress shorts! And the last one has dark blue hair, and is wearing a dress with a skirt!" he explained. Both Kenny and Drew knew who he was talking about.

The ninja had run into their loves. They were a good bit mad now. "You better not have done anything to them." Kenny threatened. "Ha, they did more damage to me than I would have done to them!" the ninja explained. And they could see his beat up face. "And who was the one who beat you up?" Ash wondered. The ninja growled a bit and slightly looked down. "It was the red head!" he explained. 'That's my Mist.' Ash thought while smirking.

Gary even knew what the ninja was saying. He knew what Pikachu the girl had. But the leader ninja continued. "And thanks to his little mistake, the girls could be here any hour or minute now." he told them. But Gary wanted to know why they wanted them, and made them disappear. He looked at them. "And why did you guys make us disappear? We haven't done anything to you guys." Gary demanded. The leader only smirked. "Easy and simple. You haven't done anything to us in the past! But we are going to make you all disappear permanently, very soon." he said. "But why?" Ash asked. "You all maybe a threat to us in the near future! That's why." the leader stated. They all were shocked.

They could be a threat to them in the near future. But how? They had to know. "How are we going to be a threat to you all?" Drew asked. "You all have been heroes during your journeys. And we all did studies on you guys!" the leader explained. "You two…" the smaller ninja pointing to Kenny and Drew. "are coordinators. It's very easy to use combination attacks against us. And you two made it to the Grand festival." he stated. He then looked to Paul and Gary.

He pointed a finger at them. "You are a trainer Paul. And you're the grandson of a famous professor, Gary. Paul, you have been in the Sinnoh league finals. And we can't have another Prof. Oak in the world. Even when so young." the ninja stated. He then looked to Ash. "We have done a lot of data search on you and found out you have met the legendaries, and took down Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic." he said. Ash knew he was right.

But he was half right. He had help taking them down. His friends helped him and he helped them. But he only smiled. The boss ninja looked at him. "And why are you smiling?" he asked. Ash looked at him. "Not only was I the one who beat them, but my friends also helped me." Ash said. "Yes! But you can't take down this team. TEAM ELEMENT." the leader said. The teens and 11 year old gave him a quizzed look.

A new team called Team Element. "And my name is Johnthro. Team leader!" Johnthro explained. Ash wanted to know why they were called that. "And why are you called that?" Ash asked. "Easy, this." Johnthro said. He blended in with the light. Now they were shocked and surprised. They looked everywhere, but no sigh of him. "I don't believe it. He disappeared!" Gary explained. "Yeah but how?' Ash asked. Then they heard laughter.

It echoed all over. "Oh my boys, it's simple. I am one with nature. And light is a part of it." Johnthro stated. He then re-appeared in the cage. "And I've mastered it." Johnthro continued. The guys were shocked he was there, but disappeared again. He re-appeared outside the cage. "And it's also how we made you all disappear." Johnthro finished. Now they all were finished. There was no way they could escape.

But then Gary thought of something. "Then why are they in different garb and your not?" Gary asked. "They all have different elements to master. But I've mastered them all," Johnthro stated. "And there's now way you all are going to get out, hahahaha." "Yes there is." Ash said interrupting the ninja. They all looked at him. "And why do you say that?" Johnthro asked. "Take me instead." Ash said. And they all were shocked.

TP1

Ohhhhh I love cliffhangers. I decided to go ahead and do some extra chapters. My brain keeps on bringing them up. Plus I wanted to get this up on Halloween.

All three girls: Eeeeeeeeee, they're still alive. But your in trouble.

Me: Wait, wait girls, they're alive!

Reg Dawn: Doesn't matter. They're not out where we can see them!

Me: I don't know Dawn. you might be surprised.

Reg Dawn: Huh?

Me: Look behind you.

She looks behind her and sees…

Reg Dawn gasps: Kenny.

She lunges at him and wraps her arms around his neck. Then burries her face into his chest. He lifts her head up with his right index finger and gives her a smile.

Reg Kenny being sarcastic: Miss me did you?

She only kisses him. He places his hands on her waist and kisses back. Then she looks into his eyes.

Reg Dawn: How did you…

Reg Kenny: Easy! TimPrime1 knew you were missing me, so he accelerated the process of making me.

Dawn smiled at this. She lets go of Kenny and comes up to me.

Me: Yes?

She gives me a big hug. I hug back.

Reg Dawn: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

She goes back to Kenny. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her hands on his chest. She snuggles into his embrace. Misty and May are ooooooing at the romantic site, but avert their attention to me. they give me a glare. I sweat drop knowing what's coming.

Both of them: YOU COULDN'T OF GAVE US OUR BOYS?

Me: I knew that there aren't a lot of Penguinshippers and Dawn hated that. So I had to accelerate Kenny process. But do you all know how hard it is to find the DNA signature to make them?

Both of them: THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO DO THE SAME THING TO YOURSELF ONCE WE'RE DONE WITH YOU.

Me: I should run, shouldn't I?

Both of them: 10, 9, 8, 7

I run.

Continuing, but walking: 6, 5, 4, 321

Now they run after me.

Both of them: Your dead once we get you.

WELL EVERYONE, THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT. BUT NOW THAT THE TEAM IS REVEALED WHAT WILL HAPPEN. WHY IS ASH WANTING TO KEEP HIM INSTEAD? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Misty and May: IF THERE IS ONE.

Hides now. Plus I had to go through this chapter and make some corrections. My friends think they're really funny when messing with my stories. I even tell them you all like my story. But one doesn't see it the way you all do. He doesn't like them. But I've said too much. Well everyone I wish you all a happy HALLOWEEN. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	16. Chapter 16 Team Elements Decition

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 16

Team Elements Decision

Well everyone I'm back again for another installment for "Finding The Disappearances". I know you all want this story to be finished with but...I have one more extra chapter. I know the suspense is killing you all but I keep on coming up with these chapter ideas and suspense ideas as well. But as I'm typing, I'm typing on a new Document manager. Plus I'm listening to music.

Reg Misty: What kind of music?

Oh it-it-it-it...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Reg May whispering in my ear: You best run.

I ALREADY HAVE.

Reg May: Should we get him now?

Reg Misty: Wait for it...NOW.

Both of them: YOUR DEAD.

DISCLAIMER PLEASE?

Reg Dawn: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

ON WITH THE STORY.

TP1

What Ash had said shocked everyone, even Johnthro. Ash is willing to risk his own life to get the others out of there. He knew they all had a loved one besides him. There was no way he was going to let Team Element take them. Ash was the important one. He's the chosen one, and he has the power of Aura. He even met all the legendaries, beat Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic. But only with the help of his friends, but he wouldn't tell them that. He had done so much to help, save and etc. He always went beyond the limit.

Ash looked at them with a serious look on his face. Even his friends knew he was serious, and stupid. Paul didn't care though. He only wanted to get out of there. He may have had a bit more respect for Ash since he lost to him, but not total.

As for Drew. He didn't want Ash to do this. Drew knew Ash had a loved one out there. He didn't know much about Ash, but he knew Ash was a trainer. But something told him that there was more to Ash than meets the eye. And Kenny knew a bit about Ash. He knew Ash was a trainer and that was it. There was nothing else about him he knew. But Gary knew him a whole lot more. He knew Ash would always be giving himself up for any life threatening situation. He knew Ash since they were kids.

But Team Element didn't know that much about Ash. The leader looked at him, for he didn't know if Ash was being serious or not. "Are you being serious?" Johnthro asked. "Yes I'm being serious. Take me and let them go." Ash demanded. "Boy, it's not that easy just to let them go." Johnthro stated. "what do you mean?" Paul asked now that he's standing up. "We have to do more research to see if he gives us a good reason!" Johnthro explained. But that wasn't right.

Everyone thought that was stupid. Do research to be sure that whatever reason he give is accurate. "But I do have a reason. I have beaten Team Aqua, Magma, and Galactic. I have stopped more villains than they have. I even met all the legendaries." Ash stated. Now this interested Johnthro. "Fine then. I'll see if this will be good enough for their release." Johnthro said. "Well everyone, off to do research." he commanded. They all left really fast, but Johnthro stopped to look at the prisoners. "This won't take long." Johnthro said. He then left. Gary looked at Ash.

Then without warning, Gary grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and thrust him up against the wall next to Paul. "Why'd you do that?" Gary asked. Ash could see not only the anger but the fear in Gary's eyes. He knew Gary was scared. Scared of what Team Element would do to him if they let the others go. "I don't want you guys to disappear permanently, and I know why." Ash said. He looked at Drew. "Drew, you may not be the best Coordinator but May's out there right now. I know she's worried sick about you." Ash stated. "Kenny!" Ash explained. Kenny looked at Ash.

He was wondering what the excuse for him was. "Your the same way as Drew! But you only flirted with Dawn and etc. But I know you love her and she loves you." Ash stated. Kenny and Drew knew he was right. "Paul!" Ash explained. He looked at him. "I know you're a really good trainer. Even though I beat you it doesn't mean you have to give up on finding love. I know that you must like Zoey. I saw her look at you a different way after you faced Brandon at the Battle Pyramid." Ash stated. Paul knew he was right but he didn't know if he liked Zoey as much.

Then Ash looked to Gary, who still had him pinned. "Gary!" Ash explained. "I know you don't have a love just yet. But you do have your grandpa. He's the only family you got. Plus I know he's really worried about you." Ash stated. Gary released his grip on him. He knew Ash was right. His grandfather was probably worried sick about him. But then Gary looked at Ash. "And what about Misty? I know you love her. So why don't I just stay?" Gary wondered. Ash only bowed his head and shook it. "I know I love her. But I wont be able to see her again. That's why I want you to watch over her." Ash said. Gary was shocked by those words.

He looked at Ash with shock on his face. Gary was about to fight back until... (It's settled! You four can go, but not you Ash." Johnthro said. The gate was open without a sound. Johnthro surprised everyone that he was there. "So your freeing us?" Kenny asked. "Yes, now get out before I change my mind." Johnthro said threateningly. So everyone but Ash got out. The gate closed without a sound and locked with a clang. Gary looked back at Ash. "So you're sure about this?" Gary asked. "Yes I'm sure. Now take good care of her, ok?" Ash asked. Gary smiled and gave a nod. "Alright then. I'll take good care of Misty." Gary said. Ash grew a smile.

Gary turned back to walk out until he saw the three guys on the ground unconscious. "What the..." Gary said until he was knocked out too. Ash saw that and demanded to know what happened. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Ash asked. Johnthro looked at him. "In order for them to leave they cannot know our location or our entrance!" Johnthro explianed. But that wasn't a part of the deal. "But that's not what we agreed on. I didn't even want them to get hurt." Ash said. "That's also wasn't a part of it either, but I knew that." Johnthro said. "Just release them, ok?" Ash asked. "I know." "Nut without any harm unto them." Ash demanded. Johnthro looked at him.

He gave a nod of agreement to that. Jonthro looked at his ninjas. "Place them outside far away." he demanded. They all nodded and took them. Ash was now alone in the cell. 'Good luck you guys.' Ash thought. "Enjoy your time while it lasts." Johnthro said seriously. He then walked out of the room. As for the ninjas, they all were outside while it was dark. "Ok now, set them down here." one ninja said. "But the boss said..." "I know what he said but this is good enough." he stated. So they all set them all down.

They knew they were right at their base, but the ninja didn't care. As long as the boys were outside, that's all that mattered. They were going back inside until that one ninja that messed up before stopped. "Aren't you coming?" one ninja asked. "I will be in shortly. I want to be sure that they leave." the ninja said. So the other one went back into base.

The next day the boys woke up. "Ugh, what hit me?" Kenny asked. "Those ninjas did." Gary said. "But where are we?" Drew asked. They all looked around. "We're outside." Paul stated. They looked in awe. Gary crouched down and touched it. He couldn't believe it. "So we're finally free." Paul said. "Yep, we are." Drew said. "Good." Paul said and started walking. They all noticed this. "Hey! Where are you going?" Gary asked. "I'm heading home. It's pointless to be here." Paul stated. "But you don't know this place as well." Kenny said running up to him. Gary and Drew looked at them.

Drew bowed his head a bit. "I guess we better get moving too." "Yeah I guess so." Gary said. Gary took a step and heard something. For behind him, in a tree, something moved rapid fast. Gary looked behind him and grew suspicious. "Anything wrong?" Drew asked. "I don't know. I thought I heard something." Gary said. He shrugged it off though. So they all began walking. But in the mountain the ninja snuck back in. But he was unaware of his boss's presence.

Johnthro grabbed him by the collar and thrust him up against the wall. "YOU FOOL. I KNOW THEY SAW YOU. NOW OUR PLANS NEED TO ACCELERATED MORE. THAT'S YOUR SECOND STRIKE. ONE MORE AND THAT'S IT." Johnthro shouted being very, very pissed off. He threw him to the ground. "GET EVERYTHNG READY. FOR IN TWO HOURS ASH IS GONE." Johnthro demanded. So now they got to work getting everything ready.

Johnthro walked to the room where Ash would soon disappear, permanently. "Be ready Mr. Ketchum. You won't be around for long." Johnthro said. And he did an evil laughter that echoed in his base. "Hahahahahah...hahahahahahhahaha...hahahahahahahar."

TP1

Ohhhhhh another cliff hanger. I am evil to do this. I know the suspense is killing you all. But as you all know today is a highly rare day. It's 11/11/11 and Veterans day. My grandad was a veteran before he, you know. I just don't want to say it. But now I'm hiding from Misty and May again.

Reg Misty: DON'T WORRY. SINCE IT'S VETERANS DAY WE WONT HURT YOU.

Me: Really?

Reg May: Yeah. We will respect you and your grandfather on this day. But once this day is up, we're back at it.

Me: Ok, thanks.

Both of them: No problem.

Now everyone I have learned something about Transformers Prime. Even though I don't get the show I know that they're going to Unicrons spark and Optimus Prime has the Matrix of Leadership. It's the only thing that can beat Unicron. Plus he made an alliance with the Decepticon leader, Megatron. But a preview for the next season shows Knock Out branding the Decepticon symbol on Optimus Prime. Now that's not right. He would never take the Decepticon symbol. But next moth the first season comes out. But everyone respect this day please. Till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	17. Chapter 17 A big surprise

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 17

A big surprise

CO Ash: Hey everyone. It's me, Cross Over Ash. Right now TimPrime1 is resting. He was up all night from 11/12-13/11 making AK1028s character. He's always over working himself, even at his job.

CO Misty: But right now were taking his place until he gets better. So don't worry.

CO Iris: And don't worry. Me and Cross Over Brock are taking care of him until he gets better. So in the mean time enjoy the story.

Reg Kenny: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise. So enjoy the story,

TP1

When morning came Misty, Dawn and May got up and had breakfast. "Man I can't wait till we find them." Dawn said in excitement. "Yeah I know. I can't wait until Drew holds me." May said also in excitement. "Same here with Kenny. Plus I want him to stroke my hair and kiss me." Dawn said. "Same here." May said. Misty was enjoying this time with them. She looked down at the ring Ash had given her and smiled at it. It sparkled a bit, but the shade of the trees made that difficult.

Misty then looked to May and Dawn. They all were done with breakfast which was only breakfast bars she bought. "Well guys! Lets get packed up. We have to follow the path of that ninja still and we probably have a long ways to go." Misty stated. So they all cleaned the area, packed up and headed off.

They were walking for at least an hour, not knowing how close they were to finding the boys. They were silent during that hour until Dawn spoke. "So Misty? What are you going to do when you and Ash get back together?" Dawn asked. "Well be a couple first. Then when he's ready he can propose. I'm wanting to raise a family with him!" Misty stated. They both knew she loved Ash. May knew Misty and Ash made a good couple. Even May wanted to raise a family with Drew. So did Dawn. Misty looked down and placed her right hand on her belly.

She always wanted Ash to get her pregnant. That way they could start a family. Misty even knew what she wanted to name her kids, but she also wanted Ash to decide. If it was a girl, Ashley. The name had Ashs name in it. A boy, either Andrew or Aiden. But she also wanted to know what Ash wanted to name them. May even looked down and placed her right hand on her belly. Even May wanted to Drew to get her pregnant. Their kids names would be, Drayden, Daniel and if a third, Maylene. She didn't care what gender they were. She even wanted Drews decision on their names.

Dawn did the same as them both. But their names would be, Kyle, Kaitlen and if a third for her. A boy, Danny or a girl Daina. They all were thinking about their families until they saw a figure. "Hey, who's that?" Dawn asked. "I don't know." Misty answered. So they walked a bit closer and the figure was getting bigger. They could see it a little more clearly, but it was still hard to tell.

They still walked closer to the figure. It was a bit more clearer. Dawn then noticed the figure. The figure was a boy. But when he was really close her eyes grew really wide with shock. She now noticed who the figure was. "KENNY!"

TP1

CO Ash: This was really short. I guess he wants you all to see the ending. He knows how suspensed you guys are. But man, WHAT a cliffhanger.

CO Misty with a bit of a giggle: Yeah. But I can't wait for the ending.

CO Ash: Heh. Neither can I. But it took us a while to hack into the lock. He has this place rigged with electricity. But he may be out for a few days. So we'll...

CO Misty: Uh Ash. He hasn't made anymore papers to this story.

CO Ash: Aw man. So how are we supposed to come up with anything?

CO Iris: Well we could wait until he's better.

Now look out the door with worried eyes.

CO Iris: Poor guy. He worked the rest of the day and all night to make that character for her.

CO Dent out of breath.

CO Ash: What is it?

CO Dent: Guys I left for a second but now he's gone.

CO Ash: Huh? What the!

CO Drew: And Friezas missing. He probably saw this opportunity to get him.

CO Ash: Then we need to find them. But everyone. Till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out

And I know what I did but he's missing.


	18. Chapter 18 Most of them found

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 18

Most of them found

CO Ash: Well everyone, back again for another update.

Me: YES. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS ONE AS WELL.

AK1208: Just stay in bed. You need your rest still.

CO Ash: So far TimPrime1 is ok. He was able to beat up Frieza and save AK1028. So far a few things needed to be done in his profile. We had to get a fuse replaced and reseal Friezas containment. So far he's not getting out.

CO Misty: That's right (giggles slightly). My Ash is probably going to take over until TimPrime1 is better.

CO Ash: Yep. And with AK1028 watching him, he's not going anywhere. So lets get this going. And...Hey wait. What do you mean by your Ash?

CO Misty giggles a bit more: You'll see.

CO Ash: Oh yeah?

Reg Dawn: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

TP1

When Dawn shouted Kennys name he looked ahead. He saw her. She was running towards him and he did the same. As soon as they reached each other Kenny picked her up around the waist in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun around once. He put her down but didn't let go and she didn't either. Her head was buried into his chest. But she pulled back to look at him, but instead she looked into his eyes and her hands ended up on his chest. Dawn then teared up making a crying face and cried into his chest.

Kenny held onto her not wanting to let her go. "I-I-I was so worried about you." Dawn told him. He pulled her back a bit. "I was worried about you too, Dawn!" Kenny explained. Dawn smiled and rested her head on his chest. He held her close. "I love you, Dawn." Kenny said. Dawn pulled back to look up at him since he was taller. "Really?" Dawn asked. Kennys only response was a kiss on the lips. Dawn was surprised at this but closed her eyes and kissed back.

Her hands were on his chest while his hands were on her waist. Misty and May had just run up there and saw the two kissing. They smiled at this and gave them a bit of privacy. But the boys had just got there. They saw the event in front of them. Gary and Drew just smiled at this but Paul didn't. "How pathetic." Paul said. Dawn and Kenny stopped their kiss and looked at the boys. "Well that was rude." Dawn stated. "So what? That was disgusting." Paul said. Kenny had enough.

Kenny punched Paul for saying for what he and his first girlfriend did. "Kenny!" Dawn said gasping. She walked up to him. "What?" Kenny asked. Dawn walked up to her first boyfriend. "You didn't have to do that. Violence never solved anything, it only makes more!" Dawn stated. "Yeah, I know. But it's what he said!" Kenny explained. "I know it's what he said, but I don't care. All I care right now is that your ok." Dawn said cuddling with Kenny. He placed his hands on her waist while her hands were on his chest.

While Drew was looking at them he saw a beautiful sight. He sneaked around to the beauty. While May was standing there watching the romantic moment until a rose came in front of her face. "Well now, what are we looking at?" Drew asked while May head followed the rose to her left. That was when she saw... "Drew!" May explained. She threw her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. They gave each other a hug.

May Drew back a bit and looked up at Drew since he was taller as well. "I...I was so worried about you." May told Drew. He smiled and closed his eyes while shaking his head. Drew opened his eyes to look at her. "How could you be worried about me when I was worried about you?" Drew asked sarcastically. May only looked into his eyes. She rested her head into the crook of his neck. He pulled her slightly closer. "I love you, May." Drew said. May drew back from him a bit. "You do?" she asked. "Yes." Drew responded. He then pulled her into a loving kiss.

May kissed back immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. After what seemed like an eternity they broke. May placed her hands on his chest. She gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, Drew." May said. He brought her into a loving hug. She buried her face into his chest. Misty loved watching this, but where was Ash? She didn't see him anywhere. Even when she looked around he wasn't there. That was then Gary saw Misty. He walked around Paul to get to her.

Misty was about to call out Ash's name she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She was hoping it was who she thought it was. But when she turned around she only saw Gary. "Hey Misty! Been a while, hasn't it?" Gary said. "Yes. Yes it has been." Misty said. Gary gave a smile. She might not have known how much he's changed. But she could tell he has by his eyes. "I can see you've changed." Misty stated. "How can you tell?" Gary asked. "Well your eyes! The way your dressed! Plus your attitude!" Misty explained. "We'll you got it. I have changed." Gary said. "But I wonder about those cheerleaders?" Misty asked. Gary put his hand up to stop her there.

She was confused at this. "Sorry but they're not with me anymore. They ditched me when I wanted to become a professor!" Gary explained. "Oh, so that's it, huh?" Misty asked. Gary gave a nod. Misty then went back to looking for Ash. "Your looking for him, aren't you?" Gary asked. Misty looked back at him then in front of her. "Yes. Where id hen at?" Misty asked worriedly. Gary was about to answer until Paul spoke up. "That loser boyfriend of yours stayed behind. He wanted to be disappeared permanently!" Paul explained. Misty couldn't believe it.

Her Ash couldn't have done that. She even knew him to do dumb things like this. But not this stupid. Misty looked up at Gary wondering if it was true. Gary saw this but he knew he had to tell her the truth. He even knew it would hurt her. "I'm sorry, Misty. It's true. He didn't want us to permanently disappear." Gary said. Misty drew her tears and cried into Garys chest (DEFINETALLY no shipping intended for this). Gary wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Misty. I really am. But he told me to take care of you!" Gary explained. Misty pulled back at his words.

Ash wanted him to take care of her. But she didn't want for Gary to take care of her, only Ash. That way they could raise a family. Misty looked at Gary. She bowed her head slightly, closed her eyes and shook her head. She liked Gary, but not that heart belonged to Ash. It pained her to do this, but she had to. "No Gary. You don't have to." Misty said. She stopped shaking her head. "But Misty. He told me to do so." Gary said. He didn't mind taking care of her. "No Gary. He may have. But my heart belongs to him!" Misty explained placing her hands over her heart. Now Gary understood that.

Misty had loved Ash for many years. "Well just give up on him." Paul said. Everyone looked at him. "And why would you say that?" May asked. "Because he's nothing but a goner. It's hopeless." Paul said. "No...it's...not." someone said. They all looked to Gary. "We will go back and get him. Nothing will stop us." Gary stated. Misty looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Really Gary?" she asked excitedly. "Yes, Misty. I mean it. We're going to get your boyfriend back" Gary stated. Misty had sparkly eyes.

She was very excited about this. But then it hit her. Gary said Ash was her boyfriend. "Gary! You know Ash isn't my boyfriend!" Misty explained. "Then explain the ring." Gary said. It was then everyone watched as Misty brought up her left hand. The ring she got from Ash. Everyone, but the girls, were surprised. Misty got a ring from Ash. The boys were amazed at this. He actually got her a ring. That was guts for them. But Misty looked at the ring her boyfriend gave her. "Well ok. You got me on that one. He is my boyfriend. But I'm hoping to become his fiancee." Misty said. Now everyone knew that.

Ash was aiming to propose to her. But she didn't know when. But they wouldn't know if they didn't move it. "Well you all can go back if you all want. I'm heading to the nearest town." Paul said. And with that he left. "So what's his problem?" Misty asked. "Just ignore him. He's always like that!" Dawn stated. "Well the come on guys. Lets go get Ash." Kenny said. So they all walked to go get Ash. ""But wait a minute." Misty said. They all turned back around. "How long have you guys been walking for. And how do you know where he is Gary?" Misty asked. Now Gary should have expected this.

He looked at her. "I'd say about fifteen minutes. Plus I have high suspicion of where the HQ is!" Gary explained. "Then what are we waiting for. Let get moving." Drew said. And so they all went back where the boys came from. But little did they know there was a camera up in a tree. The leader of team element was furious. "THEY'RE COMING BACK., THAT'S IT. EVERYONE WE HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO GET RID OF ASH." Johnthro demanded. So all the ninjas got themselves busy.

TP1

CO Ash: Well everyone. TimPrime1 isn't here anymore. He's with AK1028 while we get both his room and the profile fixed. And if your wondering, it was Frieza. He even broke TimPrime1s right arm! That's why.

CO Misty: Since he wont be able to stay here he had to stay there. We're sorry for the inconvenience. But we will visit him when we need the story info.

Reg Misty: Plus I can't wait for the next chapter. I hope Ash is in that one.

Reg Drew: Oh May.

May gasps: Drew.

She throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

Reg Gary and Paul: What did we miss?

Reg Misty: Now I wish he would be in the next chapter.

CO Ash: Well he did say you might like it.

Reg Misty with sparkly eyes and hands clasped together: Really?

CO Misty: Yep he did say that.

Reg Misty: Oh boy I can't wait. End this chapter now.

CO Ash: Ok, ok. Well everyone. Till next chapter.

Were out


	19. Chapter 19 How they disappeared

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 19

How they disppeared

CO Ash: Well TimPrime1 isn't back yet, nor is he fully recovered from the attack from Frieza.

CO Misty: And he's still staying with AK1028. Do you think they'll get together?

CO Ash: I have no clue. But I think he's going to be there for a while.

CO Ash: And why do you say that, Mist?

CO Misty: Because everything in the profile and his room is WAY to advanced for us to repair.

CO Ash: But we're doing our best. And that's what counts.

CO Misty: You got that right.

CO Max: Can you both just do the chapter?

Ash and Misty: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise

Reg Misty: But if he did. I would still be with Ash.

TP1

It has been about fifteen minutes since they've been walking. But Misty was wondering how the guys disappeared. "Gary, Kenny, Drew?" Misty asked. "Yes?" they asked replying. "How did you guys disappear in the first place?" Misty asked wondering. "Yeah! I was wondering that too." Dawn said. "Same here." May said. Kenny and Drew looked down. "I was at a Pokemon Center when I disappeared." they both said. Now they were a little shocked. "But how?" May asked. They knew they had to explain.

So Drew told his side of how he disappeared. "It was after I made it to Goldenrod city's Pokemon Center. I had given my Pokemon to Nurse Joy. After that I went to my room for a nap!" he explained. "But when I woke up I wasn't in the center anymore." Drew finished. "So that's how you disappeared." May said. "Yep." Drew replied. Dawn looked at Kenny. "Your wondering the same thing, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. He looked down and turned his head away from Dawn. "I was going to another region when I missed the ferry. I stayed at the Pokemon Center. But after I gave my Pokemon to Nurse Joy I went to my room. When I entered, the door shut and I was put unconscious." Kenny said. Dawn gasped.

Kenny looked up at the sky. "But the next thing I knew was is that I was with Drew and Paul in the cell." Kenny finished. Then they all looked at Gary wanting him to answer as well. He looked down as well. "I was at a hotel at Lake Acuity. Even though there was security, they got around it!" Gary stated. "Some how they made it up to my floor and knocked me out when I was doing work." Gary finished. Now that answered their question. "But what about your Pokemon?" Misty asked. "They're at a Pokemon center." they answered. "Is that all the questions?" Kenny asked. "For me...yes." Dawn said wrapping both her arms around Kenny's right arm. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed at that. "And why is my boyfriend _blushing_ at _my_ kiss?" Dawn asked sarcastically. Kenny gave her a smile. Dawn rested her head on his shoulder. Drew looked at May. "You got anymore..." but May silenced him with her lips. She ended the kiss after a few seconds. "Does that answer your question?" May asked also being sarcastic. "Yes." Drew said. He wrapped his left arm around Mays waist, pulling her closer.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Gary was about to ask Misty the same thing until... "And yes Gary that was all I wanted to know." she said. "But this is a question from me. Why is his Pikachu with you?" Gary asked. He had just realized she had Ashs Pikachu. Misty looked down with sad eyes. "Because Ash wanted me to have him!" Misty explained. But then Gary stopped. They all did and Misty looked at him. "What is it Gary?" Misty asked. "We're here." he stated.

TP1

CO Misty: Well he wanted to leave you all at a cliffhanger. He only wants to build up the suspense.

CO Ash: But we're almost there everyone. Just hang in there a little longer. But as for the butt kicking. He doesn't know if that's going to happen yet ultimateccc.

Reg Misty: And Brock can't find love possibly because he hits on every woman.

Both Brocks: Hey! That's not funny.

Reg Misty: It is to me and everyone else. But it was put up by AK1028. She said it was too easy. Plus I CAN"T wait for the next chapter.

CO Ash: He said you would. And his fans will possibly as well!

CO Brock:Hehe, your right. But...

BOOM

CO Ash: What was that.

CO Max: Uh guys? I think I did something wrong.

CO Ash: Oh boy. Well everyone we gotta go. But everyone. TimPrime1 wishes you all a happy Thanksgiving. Till next chapter.

We're out


	20. Chapter 20 The last one

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 20

The Last One

CO May: Max! Are you ok?

CO Max: Yeah I am. But I don't think TimPrime1s room is.

They look to see my room blown up, AGAIN.

CO Brock: Uh...Max. What happened?

CO Max with his hand behind his head: Well I...uhh...

CO May: Max! You didn't?

CO Max: Yep. I was testing the new gadgets and etc, in TimPrime1s room. And this happened.

CO Ash: Well I told you not to yet. But owelp. As TimPrime1 would say "live and learn". But everyone we have made a recording of his voice for him to say something. He's waited a long time for this chapter to come out. For this chapter is for those that love Pokeshipping.

He activates the tape.

Me: Everyone. I highly apologize for not being here for this chapter. I was hoping to be. But I'm still with AK1028. (Her: That's right. And he wont be leaving until he's fully recovered.). She's right.

Recording stops.

CO Ash: What the?

I'm here. And I have a date.

They all see me and AK1028.

Your back!

Yep. And you don't think I would miss chapter 20, would you. Plus some stuff that I need to see.

AK1028: And neither would I. Plus I'm making sure he rests.

They see AK1028s arms wrapping my right one carefully.

CO Brock: I asked him if he wanted to be here, and he said only if his girlfriend comes along.

Everyone Girlfriend?

Me: Yep. We got together. As a fictional couple.

AK1028: Besides, he's all I could ever ask for. (give me a kiss on the cheek. I blush)

Me: Well everyone. Lets get this going.

I do not own Pokemon or the franchise.

AK1028: If he did...you know the rest.

TP1

Everyone just looked at the mountain. They couldn't believe they would be getting Ash back soon. Not even misty could. Misty looked at the mountain of where her boyfriend was. She couldn't wait to see him again. It's been a little over a year since she's seen him. She looked at the ring he gave her. There was no way she couldn't love him less. But when she would see him she wanted to hear three simple words first, then a bonus. Those words are "I love you, Misty". Then she wanted to hear him say "Misty Waterflower! Will you...marry me?" a simple proposal after wards.

After that they could have kids, and raise a family. But first they needed to get him out. Misty looked to Gary. He too was looking at the mountain, as were the others. They all were speechless at how far they've come. All they needed to do was find a way in and get Ash out. But they needed to know where the entrance was. So Misty was the first one to speak. "Ok Gary! We're here. So where's the entrance?" "I don't know for sure. But if my suspicions are correct it should be.." rumble, rumble, rumble.

They began to hear something. It sounded as if something was moving. Then they saw the entrance. The ground in front of them on the mountain was moving. "Everyone! Hide." Gary demanded. So they all scattered. May with Drew. Dawn with Kenny. Misty and Gary separated. "So they chose Mount Moon as their base?" Misty asked whispering. "Yeah! So now there's two teams in Kanto." Gary stated doing the same thing. "But why here?" Dawn asked whispering. "I guess they wanted to be top secret." Kenny stated also whispering. "No wonder." May whispered. "Yeah. You know no teams want their hideouts found." Drew said. "Shh! Someone's coming. Gary said. And a ninja jumped like lighting out of the base and through the trees.

They saw this as their opportunity. So they got out of hiding. They looked at the entrance wondering when they should go in. Gary gave the order. "Ok guys. Lets go." "No." Misty said. They looked at her as if she was crazy. "Misty? Were this close to getting Ash back! Your Ash. Are just going to give up on this? On him?" may demanded. "Misty looked at her with a serious face. "No." misty said. "Then we should get going, Misty." Dawn stated. "No guys." Misty said. Now they were really confused.

Was Misty giving up or something. "Then what Misty? Gary asked. "I'm going in myself." Misty daid seriously. "You can't be serious?" Dawn asked. "I am serious Dawn. Ash is my guy. If anyone is going in there to get him, it's me." Misty said seriously. "But Misty?" May asked. "Guys, she's right. If she wants to, she can." Gary said. "You can't be serious as well?" Drew asked. " Guys? Let her do this. This is what she wants. So let her do it." Gary said. So they agreed.

Misty ran up to the entrance with Pikachu right behind her. She stopped and looked at him. She knew he wanted o come. But she crouched to his level. "No Pikachu. I need to do this alone. Don't worry. I'll be back soon!" Misty said. She got up and headed for the entrance. "Misty." someone shouted. She looked back to see May. "Be ok. And bring him out soon." she said. "Yeah Misty. And good luck." Dawn said. "Thanks guys." Misty said. So she ran inside. She ran by a few halls and down a few corridors. Some had a few ninjas working in them.

She wondered why and suspected it had something to do with Ash. The others were empty. She kept on going until... "No, no, no..." She heard a voice say. Misty put her back up against a wall that continued down the hall. She looked where the voice came from and she saw a huge figure. Little did she know it was Johnthro.

She didn't even know who he was. By the look of it she guessed he was the leader. She was wondering what he was doing. Until he spoke again. "The chair goes there." Johnthro demanded. So they did as he said. "And get those wires connected. We don't have long until that Ketchum boy disappears permanently." he said. "Ash." Misty whispered. She had to get moving. She needed to find Ash and get him out fast. Misty looked in front of her and saw a sign. It said "Prisoner room". The sign was pointing to the left of her.

The way she was going down the hall. So that was they way she went. It was only a few seconds until she reached a door. Above the door it said "Prisoner room". She carefully, and quietly, turned the handle and opened the door. Misty stepped in and closed the same way. She walked down five steps and looked to the left. No cell doors. Then to the right. Cell doors. The first set had only one human up against the left wall to her. He had raven black hair, loose jeans with a white shirt. Under it was a vest with a thick yellow line going down from each arm pit to the center of his chest.

He had on black sneakers that had a big red tip and was whit on the bottom. Plus he had on Black gloves. She recognized him immediately with his hair. She immediately ran up to the bars of the cell and grabbed them. "ASH!" Misty shouted. Ash jumped a bit and looked to his right. His eyes grew wide. "MISTY!" Ash shouted back. He ran up to where she was and placed his hands above hers. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous."Ash stated.. "You need to get out while you still have a chance." Ash demanded. "But why Ash? Why?" Misty asked. She was starting to get teary eyed.

Ash saw this and put his left gloved hand over her cheek. "Because Misty, I don't want you to get hurt." Ash said. "How can I get hurt. I already was when I heard you had..." she looked away slightly. "Disappeared." she said. Now she was getting more teary eyed. Ash knew she was worried for him, but he was more worried for her. A tear made its way to her left eye but he wiped it away gently with his right thumb. He placed his left hand hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

She stared into his chocolate brown eyes that warmed her so. He stared at her oceanic eyes that he loved. He could always get lost in them. "I know you got worried. But I was more worried about you." Ash said. Now Misty didn't know he was more worried about her. But she grabbed him by the chest f his vest. "Then why did you want to give up your life like this? Why did you tell Gary to take care of me?" Misty asked. "Because Misty. I know he can do a better job than I can. I wouldn't be able to give you everything." Ash said. "But Ash, your the only thing I need. Just you and a family." Misty said. Ash knew she wanted that.

But he knew there was more. "I know there's more than that, Mist. Gary is going to become a very popular Prof.. But I'm not famous. Not until I'm Pokemon Master then surrounded by fan girls." Ash said. He chuckled a bit. Misty wasn't though. He looked at her with a scared face as if he said something wrong. "Sorry if I..." "Ash I don't care if your popular or not. All I want to be is with you." Misty said. "But I only wants best for you." Ash said. "Then do what's best for me and..." But she couldn't continue. Ashs lips silenced hers (A/N: FINALLY). She fell into the kiss and loosened her grip on his vest and layed her hands on his chest.

He broke it several seconds later. "M-M-Misty! I-I-I'm sorry." "Oh Ash don't be. I've always wanted you to do that." Misty said. "But aren't you..." "No Ash. I've never loved anyone more than a friend. Except for you." Misty said. Ash gave a smile. "I love you, Misty." Ash said. "Oh Ash." Misty said. She had been waiting for him to say that for a very, very long time. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

TP1

Well now that is a big cliff hanger. But it's how I planned it. Took me a few hours to type it though.

AK1028: They finally get together. YES.

I've been waiting for this chapter for months. I'm glad for you all to see this. But AK1028 is wanting to go back to her profile. So I'll...What happened to my room?

CO Ash: Oh boy. I was hoping he wouldn't find out.

Guys what happened.

AK1028: Come on Hun. Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever happened was just an...

CO Paul: CO Max put some new electronic and such...

CO Ash: I'll explain it.

He tells me what happened.

CO Ash: But don't worry. We're doing our best to get everything fixed. We're even trying to get some techno people here to help.

Reg Ash: What's going on here?

Reg Misty: (gasps) ASH.

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big deep kiss. He catches her by the waist.

Well we'll be leaving soon. But we'll be back for the next chapter. And I want to wish you all a very happy Thanksgiving. Even though I'm sick I'm still going to work. I only have a congestion problem like every year. But I'm fine. And don't tel me I'm not fine hun, ok.

Ak1028: Ok.

She paces her head and hands on my chest.

But everyone, till next time.

TimPrime1 out

Man it feels good to say that.

CO Ash: But can we get some intelligent people here please? We really need to fix this profile and his room.


	21. Chapter 21 Saying good bye and times up

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 21

Saying good bye/times up

CO Ash: Well everyone we're back again for another installment of "Finding The Disappearances". E know this title says it all. But this is how TimPrime1 planned it to be.

CO Misty: We know you all want this story to be finished but TimPrime1 says his first story is really close. There aren't many chapters left. He promises to get it done as soon as he can. It's just that he's really busy these days with his job and HW and such.

CO Ash: But lets not delay them any longer. Lets get this story going. He doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

TP1

When Ash and misty heard that voice they looked towards the only entrance and exit. Their eyes went wide at what they saw. It was Johnthro. He and his ninjas were at the door way. Ash didn't want them to hurt Misty. Even though the bars were in the way he put his right arm in front of her to try and to protect her. "What do you want, Johnthro?" Ash asked menacingly. "Only to check up on you. But I see a certain girl has come to try and free you. You know I can't let that happen." Johnthro said. He then making his way down the stairs towards them.

Ash gave him a menacing glare. He pushed Misty back a bit gently. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER." Ash demanded. "Oh my dear boy, what makes you think I'll do that? Johnthro asked sarcastically. But Ash wouldn't have his sarcasm. He would protect Misty. Even if it meant his life. As soon as Johnthro and his ninjas got close ash was really defensive. Johnthro pulled up his hand a bit pointing to Misty.

Ash wouldn't have this either. "Don't you dare touch her. Ooof." Ash said. But he was jabbed in the gut by a ninjas fingers. Misty gasped. "ASH!" she exclaimed. She reached down through the bars and did her best to help him up. As soon as he was up she gave Johnthro a glare. "You monster. How could you?" she asked. "Easy. I'm evil. I maybe a beginner but I'm learning!" Johnthro said. "And what have you learned so far?" Misty asked. "One, I shouldn't have let the others go. Two, you." Johnthro said. "Wait a minute. What?" "Put her in." Johnthro said. So the ninjas moved really fast.

They opened the cell and pushed her in there with Ash. He caught her in his arms with her hands on his chest. The doors closed without a sound like they did when they opened. Ash grabbed Misty by the waist and pulled her close for protection. They both gave Johnthro a glare. Misty got out of Ashs grip on her and faced Johnthro. "But why are you doing this? He's done nothing to you." Misty stated. "Easy. He met all the legendaries. Beat Team Auqua, Magma and Galactic. We've checked his bio and found out more about him. We also found out he's the so called chosen one!" Johnthro explained. Misty gasped at this.

Johnthro found out more about Ash. She was so scared of what they will do to him. "But what do you plan to do to him?" Misty asked being scared. "Easy. Make him disappear permanently." Johnthro stated. "What about her boss?" a ninja asked. "She'll become one of us." Johnthro stated. Misty gasped and Ash grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "You wont do a thing like that to her." Ash demanded. "Oh how you got that wrong. We can do whatever we want." Johnthro said. Ash didn't care.

He would never let them harm her. "But why'd you make the others disappear?" Misty asked. "He says were too much of a threat, that's why!" Ash explained. "But now were going to go out and make other trainers disappear. We've found more stronger trainers that won a certain regions leagues and ones that got in the top four. Even the coordinators." Johnthro said. "So now we have a new schedule once we're finished with you. Then we will recapture the ones we set free soon." Johnthro said. Then they began to leave.

But before Johnthro left he turned his head to his left side. "I'll let you both say your goodbyes. After that...you know." Johnthro said. He then left laughing evilly. Once the door close Misty collapsed into Ashs chest. She began crying and Ash held her. He rocked her as she cried. "Come on Misty. It's ok. I'm here now." Ash said. Misty pulled back and looked into Ashs eyes. His eyes always warmed her when she stared at them. "Misty..." Ash said but she silenced him with her lips. He fell into the kiss when his eyes closed.

He placed his hands on her waist while her hands remained on his chest. She then circled them around his neck. He deepened the kiss a bit and she matched it. They broke the kiss and Misty laid her head on his chest, her hands followed. "Oh Ash. I love you so much." Misty said. "Same here. But I thought..." "You thought I was with someone else. But I'm not, I'm here with you. There's no one I'd rather be with...than you." Misty said. Ash laid his forehead on her head.

She then leaned back a bit and Ash was confused at this. Misty then pulled off her backpack. "I have something for you!" Misty explained. "And what's that?" Ash asked. Misty unzipped her back pack and brought out his hat. "My hat!" Ash exclaimed. "Yep." she said. She placed it on his head and put her backpack back on. Ash then adjusted his hat then looked to her. He brought his girlfriend into a hug. Misty hugged back. "How'd you find it, Mist?" Ash asked. "Team Rocket had it when we went to Brocks." Misty stated. "Huh?" Ash was confused. So Misty had to confess. "Me, May, and Dawn were trying to find you all. They wanted to help!" Misty explained. "I know. But I didn't want you all to. I wanted you guys to be safe." Ash stated. Misty knew that. And he knew Team Rocket had to of been there before he disappeared. Misty found out first though.

She laid her head on his chest with his head and her hands following. She now felt safer in his warm and loving arms. He loved holding her in his arms for he would always wanted to protect her. But he did in the past. But now she was his girlfriend and now he was definitely going to protect her if or when they got out. Ash wouldn't ever let Team Element do anything to her. He knew he had to think of something. But what? He pulled her back to look at her. He then looked at her and and noticed the ring he got her. He grew a smile on his lips. Misty noticed this. "What? what is it?" she asked. "I can see you have the ring I got you. " she looked down to see the ring. She smiled at it. "Yep. But why'd you get it?" Misty asked. "To show my love for you." Ash stated. "Oh Ash." Misty said. She stared in his eyes.

He stared into her eyes. "Do you want to sit down, Mist?" Ash asked. "Sure." Misty said. So he placed his right arm around her back and placed his right hand on her waist. She laid her head on his right shoulder. He sat down first and she sat down next to him on his left. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

He buried his face in her shoulder. "My gosh you look beautiful." Ash said. Misty blushed. "And you look cute, handsome, and you still have that spiky hair of yours." Misty said as she moved her fingers through his spiky hair. He liked that feeling. She kissed his head and buried her face in bis hair. He placed her in his lap and buried his face into his neck. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She did the same to him. He caressed her face with his right hand and she ran her fingers from the side of his head through his hair. They leaned in for another kiss until... "Times up. I hope you both said your goodbyes." Johnthro said. Man they didn't hear him open the door or come in. But this was it, seeing Ash one last time.

TP1

CO Ash: Sorry everyone. He wants you all on the edge of your seats when it came to this. But saying good bye in this one meant that...Oh man...I forgot.

CO Misty: Well TimPrime1 did say something about it and I can't remember either. You all might want to ask him.

CO Ash: And it took him one day to this one. But wait until you all see what happens in the next chapter. He hopes you all like it. But no spoilers. He doesn't want to spoil you all too much. But he does know how eager you all are to see this story finish and he's doing his best.

CO Misty: He's just very busy with his job, classes and etc. He's even doing his best to make this story to where it make some sense. He knows it doesn't make complete sense but he's a beginner. And with a beginner you need to go easy on them. If you don't then your nothing but someone that is stuck up with their perfection. TimPrime1 is like that. But failure makes you perfect. If you don't fail, your not perfect. That's what he's always telling us now.

CO Ash: That's right. TimPrime1 is wise. But not that wise.

My voice in the distance.

Me: Hey. I'm still visiting.

CO Ash: Yeah but there's some stuff you need to get a hold of. He wont be here long. He's still staying with AK1028. Till next time.

Still in the distance.

Me: Can I do it?

CO Ash and Misty: Sure.

TimPrime1 out


	22. Chapter 22 Time to move it

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter: 22

Time to move it

Well everyone the holidays are upon us. I just want you all to know that this story is nearly finished. This chapters title took me some time to think of. But DayDramersharon also has a chapter title like this one and she said I could use it. But I have stuff against using Authors titles but made an exception.2 So far I am hoping to get this one done before Christmas. And I plan to be in SC during Christmas time. Haven't been there in a little over three months. So far I'm hoping to get a 3Ds for Christmas or possibly Transformers Beast Wars and or Prime. But anyways I need to get this underway since I know you all are eager for this to end. Plus this is every ones Christmas present. WELL HERE IT IS. ON WITH THE STORY.

TP1

Ash and Misty turned their heads in the direction of Johnthro. He was facing them waiting for them to move it to make Ash disappear permanently and to make Misty one of theirs. They looked at each other. Misty was really worried. She would never see her Ash again and the same with Ash. He was worried about her becoming one of them. But there was nothing they could do.

Ash took Misty's hands into his and gave her a peck on the lips. He leaned back a bit and stared into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Ash asked but he knew they had no choice. "I wish we didn't have to go through with this. I don't..." Misty said but began to sniff. She became teary eyed and the tears began to stream down her face. Ash gently wiped her face with his thumbs. "I know. But what other choice do we have?" Ash asked. "None." Misty said. "Move it, now." Johnthro said impatiently. They all knew they couldn't delay any longer.

So Ash got up and helped Misty up as well. He took her right hand in his. They both walked out hand in hand. The ninjas closed the cell door without a sound. Once they did Johnthro looked at them. "Follow me. And don't think about getting away. My ninjas will be helping me escort you both. Ash! Your first." Johnthro stated. Ash gave a nod of understanding. Misty didn't agree with any of this but there was no way out.

So they all went out the prison area the same way they came in. They turned to the right and began down the hall way. Many ninjas were watching them. They couldn't wait. Misty wrapped both her arms around Ash in fear. Ash noticed this and placed his right hand on her left one for comfort. It didn't do much good but it made her look at him and give him a smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and slightly buried her face in it.

She looked ahead with her head still on his shoulder. She now saw a door and knew this is where she would see Ash for the last time. Her smile went to a frown. She hated Johnthro for what he was doing. What he was doing wasn't right. He was making all the strong trainers disappear and he would attack anyone who was weak. She knew it was going to happen, she knew. But there wasn't anything they could do.

Nothing could describe how she felt. It was only a bad and terrible feeling. She didn't want to walk stand or sit. She only wanted to lay down and do nothing. Misty felt completely useless. Like there was nothing that could save them. Not even she could. But if she could stop this she could. She may have had Ash's Pokemon but they couldn't do anything. The ninjas could take them down easily. She hated being useless. She even bet Ash's own Pokemon felt like this. She even felt like she was alone. Even with Ash beside her there was nothing.

She wouldn't be able to raise a family with his or go out on a date with him or anything. But when they got up to that door everything will be taken from her in minutes. Her Ash would be taken away and so would her life. So would Ash's. Then they would take her and make her into one of their own. She didn't even want to be one of them. She would have to fight them at all her might. And they would even take the Pokemon she had on her.

They finally got to the door. Johnthro turned his head slightly to the left. "Behind this door is your fate, Ash. Plus you'll be turned into one of us here Miss Waterflower." he said evilly. Misty got scared and gripped Ash's arm tighter. Ash held onto her tighter as well doing his best to comfort her. Johnthro turned his head back and opened the door. They all entered and saw what all was in there.

There was a chair with metal braces on it. They were even at the legs, and neck. They knew what was going to happen. They knew how Ash was going to disappear permanently. Misty was now in even more fear than ever. "This is where you will meet your demise Ash. And where Misty will turn into one of us." Jonthro said. "Now. Lets..." "Uh, sir?" a ninja asked. "Your lucky to get a few more seconds." Jonthro said. He walked over to the ninja. Ash looked to Misty.

She got her head up and looked at him. "Ash.." but he covered her lips with his. She kissed back and the ninjas didn't even look. They were never caring or anything. All they care for was power. Johnthro had it all and he was the leader. Ash broke the kiss and kissed her nose then forehead. Misty leaned her head into his neck and he laid his head on hers. "I love you. Oh-so much." he whispered. "Same here." Misty replied. Just then Johnthro came back. "Sorry about that. Still getting some stuff worked on. Ash..." Johnthro said. Ash looked at him with hatred. "Get him in there." Johnthro demanded. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

They gave each other a hug for a final goodbye. Ash pecked Mistys lips. The ninjas tore them apart and pushed Ash into the chamber area. Misty just stood there watching them strap him in. There was no way to get him out of this. Not now or ever. Once they were finished they left him there and closed the doors. Johnthro looked down and saw Mistys ring. He slid it off of her and it hit the floor in a slow motion. "You won't be needing that anymore." Johnthro said. He turned back around and headed for the control box. "Make sure she sees this." Jonthro ordered. So the ninjas blocked her way out. Now misty couldn't believe it.

Jonthro was going to make sure she watched. He was completely heartless and knew this would completely devastate her. She looked through a large window to where she could see Ash. She looked at him and he her. They stared into each others eyes. It was like they were looking into each others souls one last time. Their one last...goodbye. "Take a good look and enjoy the show." Jonthro told her. "Do it." he ordered. The ninja nodded and Pushed up a switch on the control pannel.

The chair turned into a electricity began going through Ash, _painfully. _"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." Ash screamed. It was extremely painful to watch. Misty placed her right hand on the window and her left over her heart. She closed her eyes and looked away. "WATCH. Watch and see him die, ha ha." Johnthro demanded. But she couldn't. Watching that was like watching a horror movie, but this was worse. She wouldn't dare to watch. "MISTY! MISTY." she heard Ash said. She looked at him and saw something.

He was struggling. Struggling to live. To live for her. But he couldn't last much longer. "I LOVE YOU MISTY. YOUR MY HEART. MY LIFE. MY SOOOOUUUULLLL. YOUR EVERYTHING TO ME. WITH OUT YOU THERE'S NOTHING." Ash shouted. With all that said Misty began to shed tears. She couldn't hold back anymore. "I LOVE YOU TOO ASH. YOUR EVERYTHING TO ME TOO. HEART, LIFE, SOUL AND ETC." When she said that she was crying like mad. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted so bad to have this end. To be with him and have a family. There was nothing more than what she wanted, than just to be with him.

All the ninjas were happy to see all of this. Even her suffering. Misty didn't. She didn't want to hear Ashs screaming in pain. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. But there was something she didn't hear. "Chuuuuuuu" A yellow thunder bolt went behind her and hit the control panel. It blew up a bit and the electricity stopped. "What happened?" Jonthro demanded. "I-I don't know sir. It just..." BOOM. The panel blew up. Then everything began to short circuit.

Then the yellow thunder bolt went everywhere. "Huh?" Misty was confused. She looked towards the entrance and saw the two guards knocked out. But what she saw really got her by surprise. It was Pikachu. He was electrifying everything. Since he was doing it everything was blowing up. "No, no, no. What is happening?" Johnthro asked. "Everything is going down sir. The whole base is being..." he couldn't finish since Johnthro grabbed his throat.

He strangled him fiercely. "I know you dolt. I want to know...HOW." Johnthro demanded. "Your going down, that' how." Misty stated. "You! Why you little...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Johnthro was shocked by Pikachu with a strong electric attack. "Good job Pikachu." Misty commented. "Pika. (Your welcome)" Pikachu said and gave a thumbs up. Just then the Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. Infernape, Buizel, Staraptor, Bulbasure, and Donphan. "Huh. Are you guys..." But before she finished they all turned around and walked off. She knew what they were going to do.

So she turned to where Ash was at. She went up to the doors and began to slide them open with all her might. It took her a few seconds to open them all the way. She saw that the slab had turned back into a chair and the metal braces un-clamped him automatically. He got up and rubbed his wrists a bit. He looked up to see Misty. She looked at him and started to run towards him. He slowly but yet quickly walked.

Misty ran to him and he walked quickly towards her because of what the electricity did to him. Shey embraced each other. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was as if time stood still. As if nothing could never separate them. Ash looked at Pikachu. He motioned and mouthed something to him to go outside for something. Misty didn't notice since she was excited to be in his arms again. Pikachu did as Ash wanted and left.

Ash went back to his position for a few seconds but then backed away. Misty looked into his eyes and he, hers. They kissed a very passionate kiss. It was as if all the explosions in the back ground weren't there. As if time stood still. Everything was silent to them. That was until...BOOM. They broke the kiss and Misty placed her hands on his chest and placed her head there as well. 'Man I need to get Misty out of here. That way she won't get harmed.' Ash thought. He looked down to her then to where Johnthro was. The place was where he was, was buried with building debris.

He needed to know if Johnthro was still alive or not. "Ash, what is it?" Misty asked. He looked to her. "We need to get out of here, pronto." he said. He took her hand and began running out. On their way they could see ninjas panicking. Ash knew what was going on. Team Element is going down and will soon be no more. They all were running around trying to contain the blasts, fires and etc. They had no success. Ash even saw them leaving. He knew that this was the end of them. He went down a few corridors until he got to the entrance corridor. When he got there he stopped there. He looked back to where he left Johnthro at. Ash wanted to make sure he was either taken down or dead.

Misty looked at him with a worried face. "Ash, what are you doing. We need to get out of here." Misty stated. "I know but..." he looked at her. "I need to be sure that Johnthro is either taken down or dead!" Ash explained. "WHAT?" "I know Misty. But it's to be sure he doesn't come back and bring Team Element back." Ash stated. "I know Ash but..." Ash silenced her again with his lips. She kissed back. Ash broke the kiss and looked at her. She gave him a smirk. "And don't think that will...I feel..." she falls over and Ash catches her. He looked at her beautiful sleeping form.

She looked very beautiful like that. He looked up to see Mays Beautyfly. "So you did this, huh?" "Fly, Beautyfly. (Yes, she did.)" Pikachu replied. Ash smiled knowing the others were outside. "Fernape." Ash looked to see his Infernape and his other Pokemon looking at him. "I want to ask but there's no time. Here take Misty and get her with the others." Ash stated. Infernape took her and placed her over his left shoulder.

He and the others walked down the exit corridor. "Pikapi! (Ash!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped onto his shoulder. "Hey Pikachu. I'm glad to see you too. But right now I need for you to watch the others, ok?" Ash asked as he set Pikachu down. "Pi. (Yes.)" Pikachu said a bit sadly. "Hey don't worry. I'll be back." Ash said as he bent down and pet him on the head. Pikachu liked it when Ash pet him. "Now go. I'll be fine." Ash said. So Pikachu did as he said and left to watch the others.

Ash looked back down the way he came from. He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure Johnthro was down or out permanently. So he went back. The way he was going was very dangerous. Explosions were around every corner. Fire was everywhere. He was having trouble going down every corridor. But when he finally got to where Johnthro was last seen he looked. He saw no signs of him or any of the other ninjas. 'He couldn't have survived this, could he?' Ash questioned himself. He knew that Johnthro couldn't be alive. CRASH, BOOM, BREAK. Now Ash had to get back out. But before he did he saw something on the floor with a sparkle in it. He bent down and saw what it was. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket and made his way out.

He began to move through the corridors and through debris. It was now harder because of that. Now he could hardly breath because of the smoke. Ash needed to get out fast. His life was now in stake. Just then... "Eeeerrrrrrr." He heard a wired sound. "Eeeeerrrrrrrrr." He looked everywhere and saw nothing until...CRASH. The ceiling gave in and crashed right on top of him. He knew this was it for him. His life was over. He would never see Misty again. Wait...Misty. He began to think. If he gave up now he would miss being with Misty.

They would never get to go out, have dates, marry and have a family. He needed to try and get out of there. He began to get up. Though it was hard under all that debris. Ash wouldn't give up. Not for anyone. Not even... "MISTY." Ash shouted. He finally got the strength and lifted himself up with the debris on his back. He crawled out painfully. Once he was out he looked at his legs. His left one was bleeding. It had cuts and stab wounds in it from the ceiling.

He tried to get up fully but couldn't. His leg was hurt. There was no way he could get out. That was until he saw a rod. He grabbed it and he lifted himself up with it. He walked slowly with it in both his hands. He didn't use his left leg that much when he began. He walked slowly through the base while it was still going down. It took him a few minutes to get to the entrance corridor again. He looked down it and saw light.

He made his way towards it. It was a slow pace for him but it was the best he could do for now. Only a few more seconds until...

TP1

Misty was pulled outside by Ashs Pokemon. They put her down where the others were. A few seconds later Pikachu came out. They all looked at Misty. Mays beautifly returned to her and landed on her left arm. "Good work Beautifly." May commented her Pokemon. "Beau beautifly. (Your welcome.)" Beautifly replied back in its own tongue. "Now that Misty's out here...hey wait. Where's Ash?" Dawn asked worriedly about her friend. They all looked at the entrance where it was smoking.

They all had terrified faces on them. "Do you all think..." "No way. He would never go down that easily." May answered Dawns question. They all knew he wasn't dead. Ash would never go down so easily. They all knew it. Ash was stronger than this and he could easily fight it. Ash was the only strongest person they knew. He's been through tougher situations than this. A lot tougher. "Oooohhhh." They heard someone moan.

They all looked down to see Misty. Her eye lids were flinching. She opened them by blinking them. Everything was a blur to her, until she saw the smoke. The she remembered what happened. She got knocked out some how. misty got up half way and looked around. She saw everyobe she was with right behind her. But Ash wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Guys, where's Ash?" Misty asked. They didn't answer. "Where is he?" Misty asked again. They still didn't say anything. "Guys." Misty said more angrily with gritted teeth. Gary took a glance at the entrance then back to her.

She looked there as well. Now she got really worried. Her boyfriend was in there. He could be hurt. She got up really wobbly like and began walking towards there. That was until someone grabbed her by the arm. She looked back to see Gary. He shook his head telling her not to. But Misty couldn't just sit there doing nothing. She had to be sure Ash was ok. But with Gary tight grip on her she couldn't go anywhere.

She looked at the entrance and began thinking. How did she get out of there? And how was she sleeping? She looked to the gang with a questioning look. "How did I get out here, sleeping?" Misty asked them. Again no answer. "Well?" Misty asked. "Misty!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty looked to her. "It was Ashs Pikachu! He came out here and hit one of Mays Pokeballs and it released her Beautifly. Then when Pikachu went back in so did Beautifly!"Dawn explained. Misty was a little shocked.

Pikachu did that. She looked at him. "Why Pikachu?" Misty asked. "Pika. Pikachu pi pika chu pika. Pi chu pika pika chu pichu pika Pikachu. (Well. He wanted me to get Beautifly. It was the only way to get you out here.)" Pikachu said in his own tongue. And Misty understood. Pikachu was only doing what Ash told him to do. Ash wanted her to be safe. He always put others lives before his. He always did.

So Misty looked at the entrance of Team Elements base. She worried that he might not make it out alive this time. They all watched as more smoke came out. Then something happened, CRASH. They heard a crashing sound. Misty knew it had to of happened. Ash was going to be buried alive in there. They all looked away in fear of the worst. Ash could've been killed. Misty was shedding tears and couldn't stop. Her only love was possibly dead. Gary took another look to be sure. He thought for the worst.

That was until he saw someone. "GUYS." he shouted. They all looked at the entrance fearing the worst. Until they saw someone. He had spiky raven hair and a vest with a yellow V going from each of his underarms, coming to a point at his sternum. He wore jeans. "MISTY!" May shouted. She looked at May: May was looking towards the entrance. Misty looked too and saw a sight she thought she would never see again. It was...it was...

TP1

x

Ash was finally outside; he saw Misty and everyone else standing there. He was very happy to see them all. He kept on walking but struggled. As soon as Misty saw him grow closer, she slipped from Gary's grip and ran towards Ash. Ash saw this and threw his rod down. As soon as Misty got to him they both immediately embraced each other in a hug. She was so happy to see him again.

She buried her face into his chest. "Never worry me like that again." she whispered to him. "Don't worry. I won't." Ash whispered back. Now Misty was happy. Her Ash was with her, and nothing could separate them. Everyone smiled at this. They all knew that they were happy being together again. It was a big reunion for them both. They would be be together forever.

It was big for them until... BANG. "Aaahhhh." Ash shouted. He fell towards the ground but Misty hld onto him. "ASH WHAT IS IT?" Misty asked. "M-m-my back." Ash replied. "What do you mean?" Misty asked. She carefully pulled him up and looked at his back. She gasped at what she saw. She saw a bullet hole. "But who?" Misty asked. "It was me." someone said. They all looked to see Johnthro. He was still alive and with a good bit of clothing burnt off. You could see his face. It had scars in it and he had spikey red hair sticking out. He even had hateful yellow eyes.

He held a gun in his right hand. Johnthro was limping towards them all. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash. "DON"T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HIM." Misty demanded. "Oh will you shut up you brat. Since I'm still alive you all will die. But he will die first." he said pointing the gun towards Misty. They all gasped. Ash wouldn't have it though. As Misty held onto Ash and when Johnthro was pulling the trigger Ash got up, ignoring the pain.

Johnthro pulled the trigger, and fired. The second bullet hit Ashs back again. "Aaaahhhhh." "ASH!" Misty exclaimed shouting his mane. He fell back down into her arms. She looked at him worriedly. "Fool. Stay out of this." Jonthro demanded. "Chuuuuuu." Pikachu fired another thunder bolt at him and he went down but was still conscious. "Ash why'd you do that?" Misty asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you too much." Ash told her. "Oh Ash." Misty said and kissed him. They broke the kiss.

Misty ran her fingers through his hair and he moved her hair out from her face. "Ooooohhhhhh, how touching. But you both won't be alive much longer." Johnthro said. He pulled up his gun, and fired it a third time. Ash shielded Misty again. "Aaaaahhhhhhh." "Stay out of this." Johnthro demanded Ash. "I will never do anything you say. You and your team have been taken down. It's over for you, Johnthro." Ash said. "NEVER." Johnthro shouted. He aimed again but this time. "Innnnferrrrrnape." Johnthro was engulfed in flames. "Aaaaahhhhh." Johnthro screamed. Everyone looked to see Ashs Pokemon.

They all surrounded Johnthro. "You see, it's all over. Team Element is no more." Ash told him. Johnthro growled. He picked up his gun until... "Bui Buiiiiii. (Say goodnight.)" Buizel said, as he hit Johnthro with a sonic boom. Now he was out. Misty was glad he was out. Now they could take him to jail and live out the rest of their lives. "M-M-Misty." Ash said. Misty looked at him. "I love you. I love you soooo much." "Oh Ash. I know. I love you too." Misty said. "But I-I don't think I'll be able to make it." Ash said. Misty didn't understand, everything seemed alright, considering the situation.

Ash was here. He was in her arms. What did he mean by he won't be able to make it? "Wh-what do you mean Ash?" Misty questioned. "I-I think I've lost too much blood. I'm feeling very weak." Ash said. "What? No Ash you can't. We haven't yet done anything together. We may have had our first kiss,but; what about our future...our family?" Misty sobbed. "I have been meaning to ask you, now is a better time than never." "What is it?" replied Misty, choking back tears. He held up a ring. "M-M-Misty...W-Waterflower! Will you...m-marry me?" "M-m-my ring. You found it. But how?" Misty asked bewildered. "I f-found it on the floor where we were separated." Misty smiled. "Ash." she said. Then something happened.

Ash didn't respond, he looked distant; like the cold of a far-off mountaintop. She looked at him. "?" she stammered. His eyes were closing as he softly exhaled. "M-M-Misty!" He placed Misty's hands in both of his. "Always remember me.." "Please Ash? Don't leave, please?" Misty whispered, now crying. "I-I'm sorry, Misty. But I can't..." "No Ash, Please?" Misty begged, squeezing his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry." Ash said. His hand lost its grip. "No. Ash...Ash...Please?" Misty begged. Ash's body then went from tense to a limp nothing.

TP1

Ooooohhhhhh, another cliffhanger. I just wante dto do this for I've had this planned for a while. My brother fixed up the last few paragraphs. He even said the last words would be a good cliffy. But I changed it again. Plus it's Christmas and I blame my parents. My dad dragged me 30 minutes away from the house for a few hours when I needed to get this done. I was put behind. But it's Christmas and I didn't get what I wanted but at least I was with my relatives. And I still got a few gifts from both friends and family. Better than nothing. But wait until the next...WHAM.

I look up to see a really pissed Misty.

Me: Uh Misty?

Regular Misty: I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

YIKES.

I run and she chases me.

Misty: IF ANYONE WANTS TO JOIN ME. YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME.

Well that's what I get. And probably more. Plus I hope you all a had a very merry Christmas. Please R&R everyone. Watch out for the next chapter to see if Ash is ok. It will be a HUGE surprise. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out

My voice echoing off in the distance. Misty chasing me Along with Ash.

Regular Ash: Will I be ok or not?

I wont tell. You all will have to find out later on. Well I'll see you all next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 Back together again

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 23

Back together again

Well now everyone I'm back for another installment of my first story. Man this story is almost over. I know you all are excited. But right now I'm having ideas block for my Cross Over. Right now i=I'm sticking with this one until I do. Then my next story is going up. Man I can't believe it's almost been a...WHAM.

I look up to see Misty.

Oh no.

Her teeth cringed and hissing.

Regular Misty: You best start running for what had happened.

But Misty it was a...WHAM.

I run.

SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Regular Dawn: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise. Now I want a piece of him.

SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME? 

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY.

TP1

It has been a day since Team Element went down. The next morning the sun was shining. It was shining outside, but someplace else as well. The place the sun was shining through as well was windows. But these were no ordinary windows. These were the windows of a hospital room. In this Hospital room was a bed with our main hero, Ash Ketchum. He was resting, unknowingly, in the Hospital. Ash was out the other day thanks to Johnthro.

Johnthro shot him three times hoping to kill him. So far no one knew if Ash would make it. But as soon as the rays of the sun hit his face and his eyes began flinching. He opened them slowly by blinking them. Everything was blurry at first until his vision became more clear. He looked around and didn't know where he was. He saw mostly white around him. Now his vision became more clear. Ash saw a tv and a bathroom.

Now he definatelly didn't know where he was. "Huh? How'd I get here?" Ash asked confusedly. He tried to get up a bit, but... "Ag. What the, my back." Ash said. Something was wrong with his back. He tried again but it still hurt. Ash had no idea what was wrong with his back. It felt as if someone had stuck really painful needles in it. Then the door opened. Ash looked to see who was coming in. And he saw a beautiful sight.

It was his girlfriend or his fiance, Misty Waterflower. He looked at here with loving eyes. She always made him happy and warm inside. It was like nothing could ever separate them again. Besides her sisters.

When Misty came in though she had a tray of food. "Misty!" Ash exclaimed. Misty immediately dropped the tray and looked at Ash. "Ash!" Misty exclaimed as well. She immediately ran and jumped on him giving him a really big hug. "Aaahhhhh, Misty, my back." Ash stated. She stopped immediately and drew back. "Oh sorry hunny. I was just so glad your ok." Misty stated. "Well not fully." Ash said. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Misty said. "It's ok, but how'd I get here? What's wrong with my back, and..." "I'll explain everything." Ash asked until Misty interrupted him.

She went up to the bed and sat on it. "When Johnthro shot you three times you passed out. We all thought you were a goner. Even..." she looked away. "Me!" misty explained. "Then how..." "It wasn't but a few minutes later the Police arrived with that Paul person!" Misty explained. "Wait a minute. Paul?" "Yes Paul. He was with the Police and they said they found him traveling to Pewter City!" Misty explained further. "He told them everything and they demanded him to take him to where we were. If he didn't then he would've been considered an accomplice!" Misty continued. Now that surprised Ash.

Paul getting arrested for something. That was unreal to him. "So he did, huh? Then what about..." "They called the paramedics but they had to air lift you. I asked them if I could come. They said no and I told them I was your girlfriend! They finally approved and I went up with you!" Misty explained some more. "But when we got here they rushed you into the ER and I had to wait in the waiting room!" Misty continued. "But what happened after that and what happened to Jonthro?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him.

She grew a smile on her face. "He's in jail. All that 'Mastering nature stuff' he told you guys about wasn't true! He was only wearing a suit that operated with the elements when he wanted. But it didn't work anymore when he came out of the base. It was damaged, and his ninjas were wearing the nature suits too! The Police are now hunting them down!" Misty explained. "How'd you know about that?" Ash asked. "It was Gary, Drew and Kenny that told me! Plus the Police studied the suit." Misty explained. "Oh yeah that's right." Ash said. He forgot they knew. "But where are they." Ash asked. "They're all at the Pokemon Center until you recover!" Misty explained. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Well Johnthro tried to kill me; but you blocked the bullets. The doctors said you were very lucky they didn't hit your spine." Misty said. Now Ash remembered.

Johnthro did try and kill them, but failed. "So they got all three bullets out, huh?" Ash asked. Misty giggled slightly. "Yep. You can now move around, but not too much!" Misty explained. Now Ash wanted to go and see the others right away. He tried to get up again until... "Aaag. My back!" Ash explained. "Didn't you hear me? Besides the doctor said that you need to be very careful for a while. Those three bullets really did a number on your back!" Misty explained. "Yeah, no kidding." Ash said as he gently rubbed his back. "But what of the Pokemon?" Ash asked. "They're all at the Pokemon Center. They're safe." Misty said. Ash gave a nod at that. But Ash felt a little wind on his body.

He looked down and noticed he had no shirt on. Ash saw he had bandages that covered most of his body. His chest and most of his abs were covered. Ash then looked to Misty and smiled. "Like the view?" he asked sarcastically. Misty giggled a bit. "Yes! Yes I do." she responded. Ash placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. When he did she placed her hands on his chest as he put her on his lap. He gave her a kiss and she kissed back.

Ashs tongue begged for entrance and Misty allowed. He moved his tongue in and hers greeted his. Their tongues wrapped around each other and twirled like they were dancing. They deepened their kiss a good bit. They were enjoying their moment together. There was nothing to disturb them until... "Man you both can't stay apart." Brock said sarcastically. They both broke their kiss and looked at him. "Oh, Brock! You just ruined our moment together." Misty said. "Yeah couldn't you have at least knocked?" Ash asked. "Well I only came up here to see how your doing but I can see Misty is again up here." "Again?" Ash asked. He looked to Misty.

She was in a deep blush. "Yeah, she's been up here most of the time you were out since yesterday!" Brock explained. "Ugh. Brock, why did you have to say that?" Misty asked out of frustration. "Well you were. I mean, after all, your both a couple. So I knew you were really worried about him." Brock stated. "Well everyone else was too." Misty stated. "Mostly you, though." Brock said. "Guys, guys. Look, I'm alright and everything is fine now. All I have to do is recover over time and I'll be better." Ash said. Misty and Brock looked at him.

They knew he was right. Over time, he would heal. So right now everything was ok and Ash and misty were reunited again. "Your right, Ash. All we have to do is wait for you to heal." Brock said. "And while he's healing, I'll be here with you." Misty told Ash. "But what about the gym?" Ash asked her. "My sisters are taking care of it while I'm away taking care of you!" Misty explained. "Are you really?" Ash asked. "Yes, Ash. I'm your girlfriend. I'll stay right by your side until you've either fully or recovered a good bit!" Misty stated. "Thanks Mist." Ash said. "Your welcome...Ashyboy." Misty said. "Oh, come on, Mist." Ash said and they laughed a bit. Brock looked at them.

Ash and Misty stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes. They leaned in for another kiss. Brock left to give them some privacy. So Ash and Misty continued their make out for a while until they needed a breath. They still looked into each others eyes. "I love you so much, Ash Ketchum." Misty said. "And I love you, Misty Waterflower." Ash said. Misty gently laid her head on his chest and he pulled her close.

He never wanted to let her go again.

TP1

Well this is where this chapter ends but not the story. I apologize but I wanted to get this done before new years. And I think they stopped chasing mmmmeeeeeeeeee.

I get tackled by the girls.

Regular Misty: So you didn't kill Ash?

No, I would never kill any of you guys. You may not have many parts in stories but I don't kill off my favorite characters.

All of them: THANK YOU.

You're all welcome but I need to get this finished.

Regular Dawn: Why isn't this story done then?

You'll see why. But everyone so far I bought myself a 3Ds and it's really cool. I also got a Leader Class DOTM Bumblebee. Not as big as I thought but he's still a leader class. I even got my friend to get me Leader Ironhide. He costs more online but I did pay upfront for him to cost less. There's a lot of stuff to do but little time. I hope to get the Beast Wars complete series soon though. And once this story is done my third one will be up. I do have a one shot though but this third one is also going to take a while too. I'm hoping to get more done next year and get more of my Cross Over finished. But I hope you all have a Happy New Year. I hope you all have thought of your New years Resolution. I haven't yet, but hopefully I will. Well again Happy New Year and I hope to get this story finished soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	24. Chapter 24 The regroup and disgrouped

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 24

The regroup and disgrouped.

Well now everyone it's time for another installment for my very first story. Once this one is finished then I have a third story to work on. But I've been very busy lately. And so far I plan to see CHRONICLE then Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace! Lots of movies, lots of work, so little time.

Regular Ash: I agree.

Misty: But lets get to work, please?

Ok, ok. Disclaimer.

CO Max: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise.

If I did then Misty wouldn't have left. And May would have still joined but...owell you all know the rest. LET'S DO THIS.

TP1

It has been five days since Ash had been taken to the Hospital. He finally checked out on the fifth day and Misty was with him the whole time. But Ash needed a cane so the Hospital gave him one. The gunshots had not made it easy for him to walk so he had to use a cane to get around now. They were heading for the Pokemon Center in Pewter since that was where they had to stay at. Plus they were closer. Misty had her arms wrapped around her boyfriends left arm since the right one was occupied with the cane.

Her head laid on his shoulder. When they finally got to the Center they went in. They saw the whole gang at the front desk. "Hey guys." Ash said. "Guess who's out of the Hospital?" Misty asked with a bit of sarcasm. They all turned around and were shocked. "ASH!" they all exclaimed. The couple finally got up to them. "How's everyone been?" Ash asked. "Much better now that your ok!" Dawn explained. "Yeah, Ash. We were worried about you." May told him. "Well now I'm better." "But not completely." Misty stated. "You were almost killed." Misty continued. "I know that, Mist. But I'm alright and that's what counts." Ash said. "And I agree with that." Gary said. Misty smiled knowing both were right. She kissed Ashs cheek. "How pathetic." They heard someone say.

They all looked to see Paul. Those that knew him well grew mad faces. He walked up past them and to the desk. "My pokemon, please?" Paul asked. Nurse Joy went to the back to get them."Man, you have some nerve." Gary stated. "What do you mean?" Paul asked. "He saved your life, man. Doesn't that mean anything?" Kenny asked. "Nope." Paul stated clearly. "He would've done that for anyone else." "But he saved your life. You should be great full!" Dawn explained. "Hardly." Paul replied. "What he did doesn't matter. We would've been done away with anyway." Paul said. "But you should be great full." Nurse Joy said coming up to them with Pauls pokeballs. He took them.

He looked at her with his usual expression. "They have a point. He did save your life and you wouldn't be here today if he didn't!" Nurse Joy explained. Paul looked down a bit. "I-I-I guess your right." "P-P-Paul!" someone explained. They all looked back to see Zoey. "Yes?" Paul asked. She didn't answer but ran to him, tearing. As soon as she got to him she gave him a kiss. This shocked Paul but he kissed back. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her waist. They broke the kiss.

Zoey burried her face into his chest. "I was so worried about you! I-I-I thought I had lost you." Zoey said crying into his chest. "You...were worried?" Paul asked not believing it. She looked up at him. "Yes, Paul!" Zoey said. "But, why?" he asked. Zoey smiled. "Because I love you, Paul. I got feelings for you back in Sinnoh back at the Battle Pyramid after the battle between you and Brandon!" Zoey stated. Paul couldn't even believe it.

Someone actually loved him. And not just anyone, a girl he grew a crush on and wanted to impress her. Zoey was that girl. He wanted to impress her with how strong his pokemon were by facing Brandon. He couldn't actually believe it. "Zoey I-I..." he took a gulp. "I love you, too." he said. "I loved you when I first met you and I wanted to impress you when I saw the Battle Pyramid." Paul told her. Zoey was a little shocked, but didn't care.

She was in love with him and nothing would ever change that. "Wow. And you said no one cared about you Paul." Ash stated. Gary smiled at this. Paul looked at Ash and closed his eyes. "Just shut-up." Paul said. Everyone just laughed, even Pauls first girlfriend. "Well now seems like everyone is happy again after what had happened." someone said. They all looked at the entrance again and saw... "Brock!" they all exclaimed. "What brings you here?" Ash asked. "Just wanted to see how everyone is. Oh, May..." Brock looks at her. "Your parents are pretty pissed at what you did but are willing to dismiss it because of what you did. But you're still getting punished." Brock stated. "Awe man." May said. She looked down.

Drew wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You still have me." Drew stated to his girlfriend. "Well you are correct." May said. They shared a quick kiss. "And Dawn..." Brock said. She looked at him. "Your not in much trouble but your mom is a little mad. She's willing to let this pass. But same as you, punishment." Brock stated. "Well thanks Brock." Dawn said "No prob." he replied. Dawn was a bit sad but Kenny wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm still here." "Thanks." Dawn replied. She laid her head on her Kennys chest.

Brock looked at Misty now. "Your sisters are pretty mad that you left the gym without letting them know. But they are happy at what you did, and so is the League!" Brock explained. "WHAT? THEY KNEW..." "I'm only kidding. But your sister want you back to the gym asap." Brock stated. "I'll return when I'm ready. Ash needs me more." Misty stated. Brock understood completely. But when he took a glance at Nurse Joy. "OOOHHHH JOOOYYYYY." he said while in the air with hearts in his eyes. He runs up to her. "Oh boy." Dawn said. "Here he goes again." May stated. "Oh Norse Joy. Your eyes are like diamonds when I stare into them. Your hair is so...aaaahhhh." "You never learn, do you?" Misty said pulling on his ear. Everyone laughed at that.

Dawn laughed at that too, but didn't know why. "W-why did she, ha ha ha, do that?" Dawn asked while laughing. "That's what she normally does when he's like that over beautiful girls!" Ash explained. "Oh, that makes sense." Dawn said but only knew Crogunk to poison jab him. So they all enjoyed the laugh. After a while they all checked out of the Pokemon Center. The group went their separate ways. May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey and Paul all went back to the docks to catch the next boats. May and Drew to Hoenn. Dawn, Kenny, Zoey and Paul to Sinnoh.

As for Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary. They went to their home towns. But Gary was going to Pallet while Ash was going with Misty back to Cerulean. Brock was heading back to his home. They all did a wave of goodbye to their Hoenn and Sinnoh friends first though. After that most went their separate ways. Ash and Misty and the other couples were happy to be with the one and ones they loved.

TP1

Still not the end everyone.

WHAM, BAM, HIT, KNOCK and etc.

Dawn: This story has been up for close to a year and it's yet finished?

May: What's up with you?

Misty: Finish it now.

I will, I'm hoping to update on Valentines day! But right now I'm still pretty busy. I'm trying to get ahead of my math class. That way I'll have more time for my stories. But wait till the summer.

Ash: Then you best finish it. Or other wise our girlfriends will get you.

I know, I know. But only two more after this. Then another story. I've got full rights to do it too. I'm continuing a story for a friend.

Misty: That's so sweet.

Zoey: What is it?

Well I haven't came up with a title, yet. But I'm hoping my real-life girlfriend, AK1028, will help me with that. And everyone I've seen CHRONICLE. A 7.5 out of 10. It was good but I just wanted to cry. I'll leave it at that. Next is Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. Then, possibly with my friends, Ghost Rider 2: Spirit of Vengeance. I will also see The Avengers. And today is my birthday on 02/09/1990. I was born on this day.

Cross Over Misty: And we have something for you!

What? They all bring out a birthday cake with my name on it and the number 22 on it and the candle numbers 22 o it.

Regular Ash: To one of the best fanfictional authors on this website.

Cross Over Misty: He may be a pain and etc, but he knows what he's doing.

Everyone: So happy birthday man.

Thanks everyone. And is it...

Cross Over Dawn: Yes. It's whipped icing.

Yum. I blow out the candles.

Dawn: What was your wish?

For me and my girl to spend the day with each other today. No matter how far.

May: Wow. That's sweet.

Thanks. But everyone till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 25:

Epilogue

Well everyone I'm back with another installment of my first story. But after this chapter is something else. You all will be in a big surprise for the last chapter. Before I go anywhere else I would like to say Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace in 3D was AWESOME. They replaced Yodas puppet with the CG one. Some Deleted scenes were shown in the movie. I even saw ET in the Jedi Temple. But the best part was the dual with Qui Gon Jinn, and Obiwan Kenobi vs Darth Maul. Man Darth Maul is the best Sith EVER. They need to show him in the Clone Wars though since Asajj Ventress went to find him. Plus there is to be a Transformers 4. But lets got get into that. On with the chapter.

CO Ash: I agree. We need to this one done in order to get more done.

I know I know. But I promise after this one is going to be a new story. I promise everyone. Now, DISCLAIMER. Claps hands twice.

AK1028: My boyfriend doesn't own Pokemon or the franchise. So please enjoy.

TP1

It has been one month since our friends departed from one another. In Sinnoh Kenny has been staying with Dawn and her mom; but her mom said they had to sleep separately. Which they did. So did Paul and Zoey, but now they were getting ready for another journey together to Kanto. (A/N: Even though they had her go to Hoenn next. I've decided Kanto since they should've sent her there next.) They were packing only the essentials that were needed. Kenny walked into Dawns room and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Ready, hunny?" Kenny asked Dawn. She giggled. "Almost. Just need a few more things, then I'm done." Dawn stated.

"Can I help to speed things up?" "I thought we were going to take our relationship slowly, ha ha ha." Dawn said sarcastically. "Oh ha ha ha. Very funny, Dawn." Kenny said. Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully. Kenny placed her tongue between his lips. Dawn moaned a bit but kissed Kenny. He kissed back thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Dawn moaned at this too. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Kennys neck.

He placed his hands on her waist. They kissed, tongue and all. This was their private moment, until... "Oh please." someone said. They broke their kiss to see Paul out of the room. "Hey, some privacy, please?" Kenny asked with an annoyed face. "Yes! Please? For pete sakes Paul." Dawn said. "Sorry, aaahh. Hey! Zoey!" "Your coming with me Paul. You still need to learn about romance." his girlfriend, Zoey, stated, as she dragged him by the ear. Both Kenny and Dawn laughed. "Now where were we?" Kenny asked with a smile. "I believe, here..." Dawn said as she kissed him again. They began to make out.

But in Hoenn May and Drew were also getting ready for their trip to Sinnoh. May was still pacing but at the same time placing her hand on her stomach. Ever since she and him shared her bed that one night, even though her parents said not to, she kept on having a feeling she had something in her. Possibly a baby. She had no idea if she was pregnant.

She knew she had to see a Doctor to know, but she didn't expect for her boyfriend to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "How's my girl?" Drew asked with a smile. She turned her head and looked at him with a smile. "I'm doing just fine. Except for..." "Expect for what?" Drew asked her. She turned around fully and looked at him. "Drew, I think I'm pregnant!" May explained. "What?" Drew asked. "Yes. I keep on feeling as if there's something in my abdomen area!" May explained further. "Then before we go to Sinnoh we'll see a Doctor, ok?" "You got it." May said with a smile. Drew smiled back and kissed her.

Back in Kanto Misty and Ash had kept on switching places of where to stay with each other. They either stayed at Ashs house or at the Cerulean Gym. There were times where they slept together. It was magical for them on one night, though, but for now they were staying at the Cerulean Gym this time and were getting for a journey. Mistys sister, Daisy, was taking over at the Gym, Permanently.

Since Daisy was doing that, she was training almost everyday. As for Misty she was at a near by river that went to the gyms pumps for the pool. She was standing on the river bank looking at the river. Misty placed a hand on her abdomen as well. Ever since they had that magical night she went to the Doctor since she felt something weird inside if her. The Doctor confirmed it and she couldn't wait to tell Ash. Soon enough Ash showed up behind her and did the same as Drew and Kenny did.

Misty laid back resting her head on his chest. Ash smiled at her. "Did someone miss me?" he asked sarcastically. Misty looked up at him. "Nope." she said sarcastically. Ash smiled and kissed her. She kissed back. They broke it after seven seconds. She placed her hands on his gently. Then Ash felt and sensed something. He looked to his girlfriend who is technically his fiance.

"Misty, hun, is there something you want to tell me?" Ash asked her. Misty turned around to face him. "Ash, hunny, I'm pregnant. You'll be a father in about eight months!" Misty explained. "What? You mean it?" Ash asked excitedly with a smile. Misty nodded. "ALRIGHT..." Ash said and he picked her up and spun them both a bit, gently. He and Misty laughed while he did this. Ash put Misty down and hugged her.

"I'm so happy that I'm going to be a dad." Ash said to her. "Same here. I can't wait to be a mother." Misty said to him. "You haven't answered my question, yet." Ash said. "What question was that?" "It was a little over a month ago!" Ash explained. "Oh, now I remember." Misty said with sarcasm, but was also serious. Ash pulls back. "So what's your answer?" Ash asked. "Hmmm. I don't know." Misty said teasing. "Oh come on, Mist." Ash said.

She looked at him. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile. "I'm guessing..." but before he could finish she kissed him and broke it. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Ash Ketchum. I would love to be Misty Ketchum." Misty said. Ash smiles and picks her up bridal style. His left arm under her back and right arm under her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were now engaged and they needed to let all of their friends and family know.

Ash walked away from the river with his new fiance in his arms. Plus she was carrying their baby. "So who all do you think will be depressed when they find out?" Misty asked with a smile. "A lot of people, possibly." Ash stated. "Can you name a few?" Misty asked. "Well Rudy, for one." Ash said with a smile. Misty smiled as well. "Possibly two others. Anable, a frontier brain and a girl named Angie I met at a Summer Academy. I could pretty much tell they had a crush on me." Ash stated.

" Others possibly." Misty said smiling. "Yeah. Possibly. I know May and Dawn had a crush on me until they found the one they loved!" Ash explained. Misty looked surprised. "Y-y-you knew?" "Yep." Ash said with a smile. "But...how?" Misty asked puzzled. "Well I could tell. They way they acted around me...!" Ash explained. "Plus they told me while we looked for you!" Misty explained. "That...I did not know." Ash stated. "Well now you know. Ha ha ha." Misty said laughing at the last part.

Ash smiled at his new fiance and kissed her forehead. "Now that your pregnant, I'm watching you very carefully." Ash said seriously. "I know. That's why I plan do do that." Misty said. Ash smiled and walked on. He was heading back home since Prof. Oak was going on a trip. Once they went on the trip Ash took Misty with him, his mom and Prof Oak to the Unova region. That's where Ash and Misty saw all the never before seen Pokemon. Ash decided to stay there to compete in the league and Misty stayed with him.

That's where they met Trip, Ashs first rival in the region. Along with Iris and Dent. So their journey continues in the next region.

TP1

And that's the end of the story.

Everyone: Nnnnoooooo.

Reg Ash: Please don't end it here?

Reg Misty: We love this story. Plus it's your first one.

I know, I know but it has to end here. But there's one last chapter but it has something else.

CO Max: What is it.

Everyone listens.

Not telling.

Everyone: Aaaawwwwe.

Don't worry. There will be more stories. For I planned all this in my head. Well everyone it's also Valentines day and this is a part of the present for my girfriend. I hope you all had a nice Valentines day, and this weekend is when Ghost Rider comes out and Transformers Prime comes out the 18th. Too bad, for I believe I'll miss them. Owelp. I'm giving credit to EVANAAML, for his story "The Forgotten Island" gave me this idea, and it was two objects in it. Whosoever can guess what they were I'll put their pen name in a chapter. If you want to, it can be your choosing of the story chapter you want it to be in. I hope you all enjoyed your Valentines day as well. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	26. Chapter 26 DeletedAlternate Senes

Finding the disappearances

Deleted/Alternate scenes

Tom comes through the doors: Thanks for hanging with us for another chapter. Sorry, there was a little mix up for between both this chapter and one for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. At times, we really are just pushing buttons, like what Tim did with trying to pull up the original chapter for this story. Owelp, we don't always push the right button. Hmm? What's this one do?" Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Me: Before we do get into this chapter, I would like to apologize for the late update for this chapter. Been nearly a year since it was announced and i lost the flash drive that had little changes on it. But I'm glad to get back to it for you all. Now, let's get to this.

TP1

Chapter 11:

This was what I came up with before I made it to where they discovered they needed to search the outside. I decided to leave it out and put in the chapter where TR comes in and shows them everything just to show their learning from their mistakes. So enjoy.

But while at Brocks house Misty, May and Dawn were beginning to look in the room that Ash disappeared. They looked everywhere and nothing. "Sorry Misty. There's nothing here either." May said. Misty was about to cry a third time until… "Hey guys. I've found something!" Dawn explained. Misty and May looked at her. They saw Dawn holding a camera. "I think Ash may have left it here. It may have what had happened." Dawn said. "Then play it." Misty demanded.

So Dawn Opens it and plays it. It shows Ash writing his notes. He looks to the camera. "Ok now. I'm done with all these notes and hope they get to the right people. Plus…" He picks up the camera and places it on the floor. "I'm gonna be sure this camera is fully charged for who ever finds this." he plugs it in. "And…" he places it under the bed. "Hide it." The light goes out. "Shoot." he turns it off. They knew where that would've came from and looked at the window

That was the end of the recording.

Chapter 15:

"Yes! But you can't take me and my team down." he said. Ash gave a quizzed look.

What team are they? "And what's your team name?" Ash asked.

Chapter 18:

This one was added on cause I thought of a cliffhanger for it. Although both this one and 19nare the same, I decided for separate chapters. I do like cliffhangers. But I won't use them all the time.

Chapter 20:

In this one, I was thinking of Misty hiding somewhere is this one and grabbing the keys to join Ash in this one, but found it stupid. So I simply had her found out by Johnthro. I put a lot of changes into this chapter. Didn't think correctly in this one. That was till I had time to think it over.

Chapter 21:

Then Ash felt something on his head. He touched it to see... "My hat!" Ash exclaimed. He looked at Misty who had it. "B-but how?" he asked.

"Team Rocket had it and gave it to me. Pikachu sniffed it and we came here." Misty said.

"How are the Pokemon I gave you guys?" he asked her. She tell him everything. "So you guys wanted to find me?" he asked her. She gave a few nods to him. He hugged her and she returned it. They looked at each other.

Misty smiled at him and he returned it. They shared another kiss, since they were finally together. But they didn't have long.

I didn't about this part until AFTER the story was done. A Pro-logue to the first chapter. It was going to be about the news reporting on the guys and what all they had accomplished. Drew was in the quarter finals for the ribbon cup. May was as well and she was smiling at him. Kenny went into the semi finals with Dawn, Zoey and their friends. Ash had won the Sinnoh League and was beginning to face Cynthia. The friend and family were watching the broadcast of them. As they were Johnthro and Team Element had been studying them and been planning their attack on the trainers and coordinators.

As for the update, feedback or reply from Misty to Brock to the others. I completely forgot to do those parts. In one of the chapters of the second investigation Misty was supposed to get in contact with Brock and let him know what all they had found out after their first investigation. After they interrogated the member of Team Element that's when Misty got in contact with Brock again and kept him up to date. When the girls had found most of them she did another contact with him. After the downfall of Team Element and Ash was badly wounded, was when Misty had gotten in contact with Brock for one last time. The whole time she did, he kept their friends up to date.

The amount of two days should've been altered to a few days for a more accurate effect to the time zones or the timing of the characters on their ships. In this story, I was trying to be completely or very accurate for the story. The other thing that had to be accurate was tracking down the guys that had disappeared. For that part was the main key, Ash's hat. I had randomly thought of the girls heading in a certain direction to find them at, but knew that didn't make any sense. So I added the hat and Pikachu as the main key combinations for the story. Him sniffing Ash's hat, plus having a GREAT bond with his teenage trainer, gave the story the push it needed to go on.

As for Team Element, it was something I thought of at random, but did make a good connection in the story. Since they could bind themselves with different nature elements, it showed how well they were put together. When Misty told Ash it was all technology of the suit they wore, she was right. Plus, it was to help them balance their abilities to use the forces of nature at will to make it work to their advantage. If they didn't have the suites on, they couldn't have used their nature powers correctly. Thus they would get overwhelmed and possibly die, get hurt badly or somehow merged with their powers or the element of nature their powers were associated with. That is what Misty didn't know about.

The "epilogue" chapter is where it tell what had happened after a month. So far you all saw what had happened and what will happen. But where May said that she though she was pregnant is where I was going to say she was. But I leave it to you all if she is or isn't. Of course her father would kill Drew if she was. Plus of where Misty was pregnant and it was specified that their friends and family didn't know. I was told they wouldn't care, but I left that scene as is.

In each scene is possibly something either deleted or altered for the story to work properly or to make it flow better. That's how I am wanting my stories to operate. It's to set a proper story line in the stories I do and much more. But when I'm stumped I look to my friends or my girlfriend, AL1028, for help. That's how I get my flow going for my chapters in the story.

TP1

Tom: Well, that's it for this chapter folks. Spring semester is over next week for TimPrime1. But he's going to be be in summer college to not be held back by a year. HE may miss out on some fun, but at least someone is coming for a visit. Also we finally found out where that transmission was coming form. It's origin is earth and it's a trailer for Iron Man 3. It's going to be in theaters 05/03/2013. We all know this is going to be epic. But the Absolution is still malfunctioning a bit." Hits the touchscreen buttons. No response. "Come on now!" Does it more and it cooperates. "Instead of a symbol, he's doing this the old fashioned way. Don't forget. This is not completely accurate." Hits the play button.

Aleski: I was on a trip with my family to Jhoto.

Ash: You could stay with us.

Evan: It barely matters. Hardly any of us can take on Frieza.

Timothy: As long as we stay together, we're unstoppable.

Tom: Another chapter of Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls is up next. Just remember to stay gold and you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

I hope you all enjoyed this semester. Summer is next and I'll be even more busy doing that. Hope to see you all there. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	27. Chapter 27 Bloopers

Finding The Disappearances

Chapter 27

Bloopers

Tom: Now that we're hitting the BIG stretch, everyone. This is the final chapter for "Finding The Disappearances."

Sara: We're all sorry to see this go. But this needs to end.

Tom: You got that right, but won't be long though. It's only comedy relief. Nothing too major or big.

Max: I'm gonna miss this story.

Soledad: Even if this is the last chapter. We all will still be around.

Ash: That, we all know. So will Tim and Toonami.

Tom: Then why not just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride in jump. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Ash's Disappearance and Misty's Gift Chapter:

Window opens but closes as the Chinese star comes and hits it. "Darn it!" Element grunt exclaims. Window does the same thing, but the star sticks in the glass. "Darn it!" he exclaims again. Window opens, star goes through, window closes and element grunt hits the window. "AAAHHHH! That even scared me." Ash states. He finally gets through but hits the wall. "I think we need to do that again." the grunt says.

At Team elements lair:

Johnthro presents his power, but... "Uuuuuhhhhh! Little help, lol?" he gets stuck. Grunt pulls switch on the electric chair, but... "Zap!" power goes out. "I think I hit the wrong one. "Ya think?!" Johnthro states. A grunt says each persons name, but messes up. "Bleh, ble, bla, bla. He, he, he. I think I need to redo that, lol." The other grunt heads back, but can't get the entrance to open and pulls on it. "Come on!" The other guys laugh. "That's messed up." Gary says.

Near the lair still. The same grunt goes to the entrance, but gets stuck in a tree. "I need some help here, please?" The guys laugh again. "Can't get it right, huh?" Kenny said, smiling.

Where Misty May and Dawn are interrogating the one ninja:

He tries to escape, but get caught on a wire. His pants come down, showing his boxers and the girls laugh. "Not...what I had in mind." he states. As the girls have him, he reaches for the shadow that isn't there. "Where's the shadow?" we all laugh. The shadow is there now, but he crashes into a tree when he escapes. All muffled. "Why didn't that work? I feel like George of the Jungle." we all laugh.

TP1

Tom: Sorry this wasn't long, but, that's what you get with a bloopers chapter. At least we got a few good laughs though.

Sarah: But up next is the final of Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls.

Tom: Then later on it's the last two for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. Things will definitely get deeper in these next chapters. Hope you all stick around for these.

Sara: Only Toonami, on TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Hope you all enjoyed this, because I sure have. But, all good things must come to an end. See you all soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
